Quite a Team
by potatomydragons
Summary: How does a reckless farmhand girl become captain of the Enterprise? Moreover, how does she end up working with a pointy-eared bastard? Jamie Kirk has no idea, but she is loving it. Retelling of Star Trek movieverse. fem!Kirk, Spirk.
1. Special

**Ok so I'm gonna take a break from my Supernatural fic for a while and post this one, see how it does? Idk. As always, reviews are helpful and encouraging!**

 **Star Trek (2009) belongs to JJ Abrams**

* * *

Jamie Kirk was a woman who wanted to score high in society. She wanted to reach heights that were normally impossible to reach, go to places where no man had gone before. To do that, she was going to join Starfleet. Eventually.

She was going to be the first woman starfleet captain, she wanted to be with the stars. To explore the beyond, the unknown. Of course, she just had to find time to enlist.

Everything came easy to her - well, most everything. She was great at math, engineering, logic, practicalities. However, most would also say that she is a bit reckless.

She preferred to be alone, only having one friend at a time, at best. Otherwise, she mostly enjoyed her drinks in solitude.

"Hi." A woman slid into a bar stool seat next to her, but she addressed the bartender and seemed to completely ignore the fact she was sitting next to someone in the first place. She had long, dark hair, was most certainly human, and probably about Jamie's age. "I'd like a Klabnian Fire Tea, Cardassian Sunrises and three Earth beers, no slim-shots, anything on draft."

Jamie whistled, impressed. "That all for you?"

The dark woman looked over to her, giving her a one look over. With a look of disgust, she said, "And a bottle of Jack."

Apparently, Jamie wasn't good enough. She felt offended, but also challenged. She was going to gain this woman's respect. "Wow, quick to judgement much? Hey, aren't girls supposed to stick together in the dangerous world of men?"

She hesitated.

"My name's Jamie Kirk, by the way."

The bartender started bringing the woman her drinks. "Uhura." She said.

"Uhura? Don't you… have a last name or something?"

"Just Uhura." She stated through gritted teeth.

Jamie tried to smile. She was just trying to make a friend in a sleazy bar, was that too much to ask for? "Hey, you're studying in starfleet, aren't you? What's your focus?"

"Xenolinguistics. Lemme guess: you don't know what that means."

Jamie smirked. She didn't get it, but people always assumed she didn't know much, that she preferred makeup over books. Maybe it's because of her blonde hair.

"Let me guess: study of Alien languages: phonology, morphology, syntax- basically, you can charm anyone to do your bidding."

Uhura huffed. "Well, for a moment I thought you were some dumb farmhand blonde."

"You aren't completely wrong." Jamie said, shrugging. She did, after all, come from a farm.

"And you think you're smart." Uhura said.

"Pal, I am smart." Jamie said. That was no understatement, after all.

"This chick bothering you?"

Jamie turned, and noted that a man with large muscles, tattoos, and piercings had just stepped forward. He was at least twice her size, and yet, she failed to notice him sooner. How could one miss someone that size? "Beyond belief, but nothing I can't handle."

Uhura's voice woke Jamie from her musings.

"Wow, you have a bodyguard too?" Jamie asked before she could stop herself. "I'd think a girl like you could stand up for yourself."

"Mind. Your. Manners." The same burly cadet from before said, turning her to face him.

She blinked, but smiled. "I am. I just came for a good time, ok? I'm sure you did, too, but how can anyone enjoy life with that ridiculous hairline of yours?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and surprisingly, it was Uhura's. "Jamie, please. Don't."

"What was that?" The burly man threatened, ignoring Uhura.

"You heard me, Moon Beam." Jamie shook off Uhura's shoulder.

The man laughed. "You know how to count farm girl? There's five of us... and one of you."

"Picking a fight with a girl now? That's real low." Jamie smirked. "Okay, so go get some more guys, come back and it'll be an even fight."

It happened all at once. The man threw his fist at her, but she used her head to defend herself. She felt his bones crack against her skull, and he retracted his hand, waving it in pain. Another cadet punched her, catching her off guard. She paused to wipe her face, which was a mistake because that same cadet tossed her over a table, and she landed hard on the other side.

Someone grabbed her and lifted her up before she could recover. She threw her fist at the man who had her in his clutches, and slammed four more across his face and chest. He stumbled back, yet while she revelled in victory someone else punched her. She doubled over, tried to turn around and reciprocate the attack but she was held back.

Her face was sore, ringing filled her ears.

Yet, she lived for this.

"Stop, guys!" Uhura's voice became background noise during the brawl.

One last punch across her head and she was thrown to the floor. There was no way she would make it out alive, but she was not going to give up.

The cadets move to punch and kick her, and her face is pounding and she's pretty sure that she could taste blood.

This was a mistake.

Much to her surmise, a military-whistle blared, which made everyone stop and look to the entrance of the bar in surprise. Jamie felt a sense of dread, but it wasn't strong enough to overcome her sense of pain from the noise.

"Outside, all of you!" A disgruntled voice commanded. "NOW!"

Jamie coughed. Her vision blurred.

Out of all the bar fights she had caused, none would compare to the one she had over Uhura. "Y'alright, kid?"

She tried to shake her head up and down, but as she did that black spots littered her vision. "You can... whistle really loud, y'know that?"

* * *

Jamie Kirk liked Christopher Pike. Well, to a certain degree.

She noticed that Pike had been looking after her, carefully watching out for her and keeping her out of as much trouble as he can.

That was the annoying bit. She hated how he always stood in her way, she practically lived for the reckless part of life. However, he supposedly knew what was best for her.

"I couldn't believe when the bartender told me who you are."

They were currently sharing a drink. Well, Pike was having a drink, Jamie was nursing a pounding head. "...and who am I, Captain Pike?"

Pike pressed his lips into a thin line, noticing her condescending tone. "You're your father's daughter." When she wouldn't respond, he continued. "For my dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad... he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

Jamie scoffed. She didn't really _like_ talking about her father, or her mother really. It brought her mind to dark thoughts, to what could have been. "He sure learned his lesson."

After her father died, her mother just broke down and became distant. Jamie tried her best to look after her, but she even found _that_ was difficult. She preferred bars like this, and mostly living life on the edge.

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?"

Jamie gave him an offhanded look, her eyes slightly wide, however, once Pike looked her over once more she shook it off and went to her drink. "That instinct to leap without looking-that was his nature, too. And in my opinion it's something Starfleet has lost. We're admirable, respectable. But overly-disciplined." He huffed. "Those cadets you took on, they'll make competent officers - but you can bet your ass they'll run home to momma the minute they're looking down the barrel of a Klingon phaser cannon."

"...why are you talking to me?" Jamie grumbled.

In truth, they never speak to each other. She just knew about Captain Pike through stories from her mother. Apparently, Pike knew her father well enough, but they never talked before now. An occasional nod or hello, maybe, but otherwise….

"I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests were off the charts- what is it, d'you like being the only Genius Level repeat-offender in the midwest?"

Jamie smirked. "Maybe I love it."

"So your daddy dies... you can settle for a less-than-ordinary life." Jamie felt anger rise in her chest when he spoke about her father again. "Or do you feel like you're meant for something better? Something special?"

Jamie's grip tightened around the salt shaker that she had been fiddling with. "Come to think of it, I do want to feel special. You know what? I'm gonna go start a book club-"

"Enlist in starfleet."

Jamie scoffed. "Enlist. You must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month-"

"If you're half the person your father was, Jamie, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years, and with some tweaking, you can have a ship in eight."

She'd _love_ to join starfleet. She'd love to travel the stars.

However, it wasn't her thing, and Pike was getting under her skin. She was too reckless, she could wreck so many things that Starfleet had built over the years.

She stood, and grabbed her jacket. Her vision spun slightly, which she ignored. "We're even, right? I can go."

"Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800."

She turned to go, but Pike grabbed her arm. "Your father was captain of a Starship. For twelve minutes, I dare you to do better."

Pike dropped his hand, stood, and left. Jamie watched him go, uncertain.

She wanted to be a captain, yet, she was convinced she wasn't good enough for Starfleet. However, Pike just issued a challenge that she just _couldn't_ pass up. A challenge was a challenge, after all, and she couldn't back down from it.

She was going to show them. They wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Rising Up

**Soo one of my shorter chapters, surprisingly? Idk. Thanks for all who fave'd and follow'd recently, and as always reviews are welcome~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

It was too good of an offer to pass up, and if Jamie made a mistake and killed everyone by accident - she was just going to blame it on Pike, saying that it was his idea for her to join anyway.

She rode on her motorbike as fast as she could, the corn stalks whipping past her and brisk air biting her skin.

She couldn't believe she was finally going to join Starfleet. What if this was all only a dream, or once she got there they decided she couldn't join because of her record?

She urged her bike to move faster before she could change her mind and head back to the barn. Eventually, she pulled up to the ship. Bolded words on the side read _U.S. S. Enterprise_ , and nearly immediately a sense of home overwhelmed her.

She definitely belonged here, it was out there that she wanted to be. Not stuck, trapped in a barn.

"Nice ride."

A worker greeted her as she kicked up the stand. She gave one last longing look to her motorbike, tightening her grip around the keys for one second of hesitation. This motorbike had been one of her many means of escaping a cramped life in the barn… and now she may never see it again.

She tossed him the key to the motorbike, and winked. "Live it up."

Jamie admitted that she was going to miss some parts of home.

She walked pass him and toward Pike. "Four years? I'm going to do it in three."

As she walked aboard the Enterprise, she recognized the men from the bar, and Uhura. The men from the bar perked up as she walked pass them, one of them even having a bandaged hand (probably broken). They reeled back from her as if she was some sort of disease, which was proud of. "At ease, gentlemen." Even as she said that, she couldn't help but smirk "What was your first name again? I don't recall it."

Uhura spun, smiling, and slightly surprised. "Haha, nice try."

Jamie lightly punched Uhura's arm just as a friendly gesture, to which Uhura laughed. Surprisingly, the woman brought Jamie into a quick hug, and they walked into the ship together. "I can't believe you fought all those people." Uhura was saying.

"I'm practically a one woman army." Jamie said. Uhura scoffed, but she was pulled away by another friend of hers. Jamie waved her off solemnly, and moved to sit in one of the empty chairs near the front of the shuttle.

"Are you people deaf? I told you I don't need a doctor, damnit! I AM A DOCTOR!"

It was while they were seated and nearly ready for liftoff, when a loud, aggravated voice came to Jamie's attention. She turned in her seat to see a man being shoved out of the bathroom, and he was arguing with the flight officer about his well-being.

Eventually, the handsome man sits right beside Jamie, challenging the flight-attendant with a glare. Jamie watched as he gripped onto the arm-rests tightly, face pale and sweating. "I might throw up on you."

Jamie smiled. "I think things are pretty safe-"

"Don't pander to me, kid: one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds - solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats - Hell, some of the damn passengers are blue. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding- space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence."

Well, this guy just radiated positivity. "I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space."

"Yeah, well my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I got nowhere to go but up. Leonard McCoy." He offered her his hand, although his whole demeanor seemed to soften once he managed to get a good look of her.

"Jamie, Jamie Kirk." She took his sweaty palm, and after they shook she wiped her hand on her shirt. "Are you really going to throw up?"

She didn't want his bile all over her clothes, he could at least use a bag.

"Maybe."

Jamie looked out the window as the ground shrunk beneath the aircraft. Once they were above the Mesosphere, there was that thin blue glow outlining Earth.

Everything was just so _small_ , and she was so entranced. She freakin' loved space. "Bones, you gotta look at this."

"Did you just call me Bones?" McCoy seethed through deep breaths, as if trying to keep his bile down. "Don't."

"Come on, it's the perfect name for you." Jamie teased. McCoy just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Three years passed since they first landed in starfleet, and she was just about to become a Captain. Or, she wished she was going to become a Captain. Whenever she told people of her dream - mostly fellow cadets - people would laugh at her. "So you'll do it for me, right?"

McCoy scoffed. "I have no interest."

"I didn't ask if you had any interest, I asked if you'd do it." Jamie said nonchalantly.

"I'm about to ask you an obvious question: why bother?"

Jamie became stone cold. "Because I've failed the test, twice."

She had to pass, why else were they forced to take it? She had to be better than her father, She had to graduate _this_ year. She couldn't do it without her friend's help. "And you're determined to make it three. We've all failed it- everyone has, and that's the point! No one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds - it's not like you need to pass it to graduate."

Jamie sighed. "So, Bones: why do they make us do it?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. You're very annoying."

Jamie winked. "Sure, but I'm also very sexy."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll do it." McCoy sighed. "The things I'll do… You better study for it this time."

"Study? Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot Bones." She sped up ahead of him, in order to make it to class.

"Stop calling me Bones!"

She turned, and smiled. "I'll call ya later, Bones!"

* * *

Jamie studied for hours. She was stuck on energy drink, she had to go that extra stretch and impress everybody. She had to be better than her father.

She wasn't going to be her father, damnit!

Eventually she noticed something in her work, something she had overlooked this entire time. There actually was a way to pass this exam after all, she realized.

Before she could formulate any plan to pass her test, her comm. beeped, so she sighed and picked up the com. "Kirk here."

" _Thought you were gonna call me?"_

She cursed and checked her clock. She had managed to stay up past midnight...again. "I forgot… damn, it's morning already?"

McCoy sighed irritably on the other end. " _Just checking in on you. Go to sleep, will you? I'll see you in a few hours."_

"Ok, Bones. Thanks a bunch."


	3. Jamie and Spock

**Sorry for the delay haha life happened and I was also trying to add more of my own stuff to this chapter. It... didn't really work. Anyway, thanks for all those who are just joining the story! Hope you guys stay**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"-we are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." Uhura announced, turning to Jamie.

Jamie sat in the command chair. She knew it was only a trainee command chair, but she couldn't help but feel important… hell, _special_ even. Not just some plain blonde farmhand girl, but she felt that she could make a difference.

Even if this was just a test, a mere mock trial of what was meant to come - she still felt the power from the Chair. It was remarkable.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them... Captain." Jamie corrected.

Uhura just glared at her, but then turned away. However, Jamie managed to catch the slight twitch of Uhura's lips into the smallest of smiles. Jamie smirked, knowing how in control she actually was in this situation, and she knew she had everything _under_ control as well. She could do this.

After all, she had a secret weapon.

"Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone. And they are firing upon us." McCoy reported, looking up from his screen exasperatedly.

"That's ok."

The crew turned to her in surprise. However, McCoy looked to her in concern. "It's ok?" He approached her starkly. Then, He added in a rushed undertone, "Did you get _any_ sleep last night, woman?"

"Plenty, Bones." When in fact, she had found a loophole in the system. She shot him one of her crooked smiles, in order to convince him. "Don't worry about it."

Any problem that came up that the "Klingons" caused, however, firing back was not an option.

At least, not until her plan worked.

The systems crashed, and once it booted back up, Jamie smirked. "the Kobayashi Maru is still in distress... but... the Klingons have stopped firing."

"Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." Jamie ordered.

"Jamie, their shields are up." McCoy warned.

"Are they?"

"...no."

Once the ships were fired, the crew was rescued and Jamie saved the day, the training session was over. She looked to the one-sided window to where she knew the spectators were, and asked, "Anything else?"

* * *

Jamie found herself in a meeting with the high council, she stood behind a podium as she was being interrogated. "An incident has occurred today that concerns the entire student body. Academic immorality by one is an assault on us all. It will. Not. Stand. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"

"Yessir. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

The counselor nodded to the assembly, and a Vulcan rose from his seat. He had an annoying bowl cut, but his high cheekbones and dark eyes were entrancing. "Step forward please. This is Commander Spock, one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru test for the last four years."

Hatred seethed through her chest as she watched Spock move forward. "Cadet Kirk. It is obvious you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" Jamie smirked.

Spock paused, levelling his gaze with her.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The counselor stated.

Jamie scoffed. This was insane. "Respectfully. Define "cheating"."

"To deceive by Trickery." Spock answered immediately.

"Now let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to: the test is rigged, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable." Jamie said, leaning over her podium and pointing at Spock accusingly.

"Ms. Kirk, I don't see how the intent of the exam is relevant to these proceedings."

Without taking her eyes off of Spock, whose face somehow remains emotionless, she responded, "Because if I'm right, Sir, then the test itself is a cheat."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario -" Spock argued.

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Yeah? I don't believe in no-win scenarios -"

She was going to win this. She truly believed in what she was saying, not only because it was her father's reasoning, but it was her own. She would have to break through tooth and nail to get her message through.

"Then not only have you violated the rules, you've failed to understand the principle lesson." Spock still countered.

"Please, enlighten me." Jamie stated thickly.

Spock pursed his lips, which looked so… _tempting._

That was ridiculous. Now was not the time for something like that. This man was a jerk - a grade A asshole. Not handsome in any way, shape, or form at all. "You, of all people should know, Cadet Kirk - A captain cannot cheat death."

Her mouth dropped open. She imagined she must look pretty silly, but this statement hit her hard. She'd basically hit rock bottom, since she knew exactly where this was going to lead. "'I of all people'?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, had assumed command of his vessel before killed in action, did he not?"

"My father…" She balled her fist, her face flushing with embarrassment. The audience switched awkward glances with each other, murmuring under their breaths. Any nice thoughts she had of the Vulcan disintegrated. "How long did it take you to look that up?"

"How long did it take you to program the virus that allowed you to cheat?"

She breathed slowly, deeply. The comment about her father threw her off. She must stay on top of the game. "Maybe you just don't like that I beat your test." In truth, it took her all night to formulate the code and send the hack. After about an hour of studying, she found a loophole, and spent the rest of the night to program a code to hack the system.

"I am Vulcan. "Like" is not a verb in our vernacular. I've simply made the logical deduction that you're a liar."

"What an idiot I am for taking that personally -" She wanted to say that she hated this, she wanted to leave the counsel and go home. However, it actually thrilled her. She was arguing with a _Vulcan_ for crying out loud! One of the most intellectual species out there. She wasn't about to go down, either.

"Agreed. Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

She sighed. "Enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain command of one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

"So basically, the whole point… is to be afraid?" Jamie asked after absorbing this new information. Which was stupid, because she was basically fearless. She loved to step in front of the face of danger. She lived for danger, how could she be afraid of it?

"Fear is a necessity, yes." Spock replied.

"Have you taken the test, Commander Spork?" She asked, smirking.

Spock raised his damn eyebrow. "Spock. As a Vulcan, I require no additional training to control my narcissism when making command decisions."

The crowd, which she basically forgot was there in the first place, made a chorus of 'Ooohhs' as her cheeks heated in rage. She huffed, remembering that she's broken bones for less. Much, much less. "You keep reminding me that you're Vulcan. And I'm sure you're really proud of that, who wouldn't be- but isn't it true you people don't experience fear at all?"

She kept her eyes on Spock, to see _any_ sort of emotion radiate off of him. His lips only twitched slightly in annoyance, which was definitely a score on her part. "And if that's the case - What's that say about your ability to make command decisions?"

The Academy President broke the sudden silence, announcing that they received a distress signal from the planet Vulcan. Jamie was sent on probation until further notice, while the cadets were being sent off to shuttles.

She stood behind the podium as everyone else moved around her, suddenly lonely. She wasn't in the spotlight anymore, she wasn't special. She moved around the podium to move to… who knows where? Probably her dorm to rethink her purpose of life.

No. She had to get on the shuttle.

"Cheating isn't winning." Pike had said to her.

She sighed, but that was when McCoy caught up with her. However, she also managed to find Spock in the crowd, catching his eye for a brief moment before he raised an eyebrow and turned away.

Jamie grinded her teeth. "Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

McCoy grinned. "I don't know, but I like him."

Jamie punched his arm and sighed.

There was one thing she absolutely knew for sure. She was going to become Captain this year, whether Starfleet liked it or not.


	4. With Great Care

**heyy it's been awhilee~ thanks to all those who favorited/followed this story! I hope I don't disappoint the newcomers and you all stay for a while~**

 **I do not own star trek**

* * *

Jamie and McCoy waited as names were called out to send people to the Barracks of certain starships. She waited with bated breath to hear her name, even though she knew she wasn't going to make it on. She was on probation, yet she wasn't going to believe it quite yet.

McCoy stuck by her side, and went with her as she strutted up to the instructor. "Um, you forgot my name. It's Jamie, Jamie T -"

"You're on academic probation. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules."

She fumed as the instructor left her. However, She soon felt her stomach slowly sink to the ground in despair, knowing that she couldn't do anything to get onto that ship. It was an indefinite no-win scenario.

Dammit, this was the year she was going to make _Captain_. She didn't want to suffer another year, she wanted to exceed what her father ever did. She wasn't going to disappoint her family name.

McCoy put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Jamie, I'm sure the Board'll rule in your favor. Probably."

She could hardly register his words. She was dazed and confused. She couldn't move or respond. She was done. Back to the farm life, she supposed. "Look, Jamie, I gotta go-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just… just go." Jamie tried to smile. However, it wavered and she knew she was about to break down. "I'm… good…"

She was _supposed_ to be on a ship.

McCoy looked torn, but he left her in the crowd.

Jamie appreciated all for what Leonard McCoy was. He was her best friend, but even he had duties to attend to. Duties that were much more important than herself. Jamie was about to leave, but suddenly somebody pulled her aside from the crowd. She turned in surprise, and noticed that it was McCoy.

He returned.

"Come with me." He hissed.

She clumsily followed after him, as he led her into a supply closet. "What're you doing?"

"Doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pitiful- roll up your sleeve, I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas."

At first, Jamie was smiling, glad to have such a great friend. However, when he mentioned the last bit, her eyes widened. McCoy stuck a needle in her arm, and it stung. "Ow - what for?"

"To give you symptoms."

"I don't understand-"

"You're going to start to lose vision in your left eye-"

"Yeah, I already have." She tried to stand, to leave. There was no point for her staying anyway. This must be some sick joke that McCoy had pulled on her.

His eyes widened, and her stomach turned upside-down as she tried to stand. The world spun, and her legs wobbled. McCoy reached out for her, and set her back down. "Don't try to stand yet."

"What'd you do to me?" Jamie asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're going to get a really bad headache, and flopsweat."

Everything was starting to hurt. " _This_ is a favor?"

McCoy grinned. "Yeah, you're welcome."

The next bit was blurry, but somehow McCoy got her onto the shuttle for the USS Enterprise. She was suffering - blind, shaking, sweating, the urge to throw up was very strong. The overwhelming sadness from before had utterly disappeared with this newfound agony. When the shuttle lurched forward, she flinched, and gripped the armrests tightly. "I might throw up on you."

McCoy took Jamie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Hey, look at this."

Jamie lifted her head (which felt just too heavy) and looked out the window. They were just above the stratosphere, the blue light outlining the Earth just visible in an otherworldly glow. Everything on Earth just seemed small, and her pain seemed to go away.

"Thank you, Bones." She breathed.

* * *

Eventually, the shuttle reached the Enterprise, and Jamie and McCoy make their way through the crowd to reach the med bay. McCoy was practically carrying her, with her arm around his shoulder. "Bones, I really do appreciate this, but… I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking."

"Oh, look. The pointy-eared bastard."

Jamie automatically perked up, and she immediately regretted that, her world taking a turn upside-down. Spock was heading right for them as if he doesn't even see them. With effort, Jamie pulled McCoy out of the way, as Spock strutted passed them and into the turbolift. She watched as he disappeared, seething with rage.

Once Spock was gone, her pain and agony returned. She hadn't realized it was gone in the first place, but it was as if it was put on pause once she saw Spock. Her anger for the pointy-eared bastard seemed to numb her pain, after all.

McCoy took action, and pulled her into the med bay. He set her on a table as the rest of the crew prepared for her cure. "...Oh, this isn't worth it...I wish I didn't know you, I'm itching in the mouth-"

McCoy smirked, slightly amused. "Here's a short-lasting sedative - those symptoms won't last long, don't be so infant."

"I'm a fragile human being-"

Before she could say any more, McCoy shot her with another hypospray.

* * *

Jamie shot up, ignoring the fact that her head was still spinning. She was about to throw her legs over the bed, but McCoy was quick to her side. "Jamie, I told you to stay, d- good god!"

When Jamie looked down, she screamed. Her hands were twice their normal size. "What's this?!"

"I don't know - a reaction to the vaccine - damnit."

She moved past McCoy, despite his protests and reached the screen where she had heard the Russian boy. She replayed the video as McCoy scanned her with a diagnoser, face scrunched up. " _Telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space."_

She turned to McCoy, eyes wide. "Bones, we have to stop the ship."

"You're not allergic to Cardassian vole dander, are you?" McCoy asked, ignoring her statement.

"What? How the hell would I know?" Jamie asked. "Is Uhura on board?"

McCoy frowned, exasperated. Before she could move, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and spun her back around. "You need an anecdote, Jamie, or you're going to die."

Jamie paused, and shook his hand off her shoulder. She left med bay to find the nearest computer. Her health didn't matter right now, the ship and crew were her top priority… even if she wasn't their captain.

McCoy followed closely behind her. "Jamie, I'm not kidding, you gotta keep your heart rate down."

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura-"

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since Med school."

Jamie appreciated McCoy's concern, she really did. She thought it was sweet, but she also knew it was part of his job as a doctor. The screen lit up, showing a map with a dot blinking. " _Lieutenant Uhura is at signals monitoring station twelve - deck four."_

Jamie nodded, turning back to McCoy, whose face was still scrunched up in concern. "We're flying into a trap."

She ran, her head spinning, pounding, and heart rushing. Eventually she reached the monitoring station, and McCoy had caught up with her, demanding that she stop for a moment. "Come here for a second, Jamie. Don't move."

Once again, McCoy injected her with another shot. She batted his hand away furiously. "Ow! Stop that!"

She entered the room, and looked around wildly for Uhura. It wasn't long before she spotted her, and rushed to her side. "The transmission from the Klingon prison planet - what exactly did you hear?"

Uhura cursed in surprise. "What are you doing here- what happened to your hands?!"

Jamie stuttered, hiding her hands behind her back. How embarrassing, one of her only friends on this ship caught her with larger-than-normal hands. She was going to kill McCoy later. "Who was it who escaped? What was the ship that was stolen-?!" It was _very_ hard to talk. Uhura watched her in confusion and concern. Irritated, Jamie turned to McCoy. "What's happening to me?"

"You've got the Numb Tongue."

"Numdk Tondge?"

McCoy's eyes widened slightly, and he sighed. "That's not good… I can fix that."

As McCoy searched through his bag, Jamie took the nearest pen and paper, writing, _The ship, was it Romulan?_

Once again, McCoy injected her with another needle, and she screamed. "Ow, Damnit! Sonofabitch!"

Uhura stood, her expression laced with concern. She looked ready to catch Jamie if she were to suddenly collapse. "You should be in med bay, Jamie!"

Jamie looked to her in disbelief. She sighed frustratedly, and stormed out of the room. She really did appreciate the concern, but she also disliked being fretted over like a breakable human being. Eventually she made it to the bridge, where everyone turned to her in surprise. "Captain Pike - sir, we have to stop the ship!"


	5. A Trap

**As always, thanks for the favorites and follows! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Pike's eyes widened once he saw her condition.

Her mind was spinning, her head was pounding. She didn't care that she was still in pain, what only mattered was that everyone on this ship was in danger. "Ms. Kirk! How the hell did you get aboard the Enterprise?!"

"This woman is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine, I take full responsibility-"

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked - by Romulans." She managed to speak over McCoy, even though it was taking every ounce of her energy and she was trying to take in deep breaths to calm herself down.

It was silent on the bridge, except for the occasional beep of a device. She could feel all eyes on her, as she stared Pike down. However, she glanced to the side for a second and noticed Spock's worried gaze, and for a moment her stomach twisted with hatred. How could someone like _Spock_ be accepted onto this ship, and someone like her wouldn't? It appalled her.

"Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day - Dr. McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later."

"Yessir." McCoy said, leaving the bridge.

Uhura remained by Jamie's side, however. Jamie hadn't realized she'd followed them anyway, and that originally gave her a start.

Spock started to speak, making her skin crawl. "As you know, Ms. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations, that makes her a stowaway-"

"Yeah, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you, too."

Spock stood. "I can remove the cadet from the bridge, sir."

"Try it! This cadet is trying to _save_ the bridge!" Jamie countered.

Spock narrowed his eyes at her. "By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?"

Jamie fumed at him. "It's not a rescue mission, listen to me! It's an attack!"

"Based on what facts?" Spock seethed.

Apparently, it wasn't obvious to anybody. She wasn't sure if it was because she was a girl, or because she was a stowaway, but _nobody_ was taking her seriously. Not even Spock was really taking her seriously, and she doubted that he even took her seriously during her trial.

Jamie sighed. She may not be captain yet, but everyone's eyes were on her. She had to take this as an advantage. "Fact: the same anomaly - a lightning storm in space - that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." She turned to Pike. "You know that, I read your dissertation. Which was good."

She never really liked talking about her past, but if she needed to make a point, then the cat must get out of the bag. "Fact: This ship - which had formidable and advanced weaponry - was never seen or heard from again - fact: the Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 11-hundred hours last night there was an escape from a Klingon prison planet - Rura Penthe - fact: the escaped prisoners were Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that they stole a ship from the prison dock."

Pike looked dumbfounded. "And you know of this prison escape how?"

Jamie pointed her finger at Uhura, who flinched and stuttered. "Sir, I- I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Jamie nodded. "We're warping into a trap- there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that."

Everyone waited for Pike's response. Jamie silently pleaded that he'd go in her favor. That he'd show her support, just as he always has.

Much to her dismay, he turned to Spock first. However, the Vulcan replied, "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Just then, Pike moved Uhura to Communications Officer, since the current one wasn't able to do his job.

Pike then ordered Hannity to hail the USS Truman, a nearby ship. It was unresponsive. Uhura further confirmed that there was something jamming the communication all around Vulcan.

"It's because they're being attacked. Captain. Please." Jamie begged. She didn't want the same thing that happened to her father's ship to happen to the Enterprise, after all.

Pike looked at her long and hard. With a final sigh, he ordered, "Shields up. Ready all weapons."

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four…"

Once they dropped out of warp, some giant, flaming wreckage came into view. " _Emergency Evasive!"_ Pike demanded.

"On it, sir!"

Jamie was shocked, but she knew she shouldn't be surprised because she was right. "They are locking torpedos on us!" Spock announced.

"Full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!"

He requested to call backup, but the communications were still down. Spock suggested it was because of the weapon the Romulans have lowered into the planet Vulcan, and Pike had no choice but to prepare to fight back.

Jamie continued to watch, as they were being hailed by the Romulans. Emotions stirred within her like a storm - rage, confusion, surprise, sadness. "Hello."

"I am Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?"

"I am called Nero."

She felt as if the breath got knocked out of her. It was worse, because she was still experiencing the mild pain from her symptoms.

This man - this _alien_ \- killed her father. She lost her chance of a proper family life because of him.

All Nero asked for was that Pike head on over for negotiations, and also that he wanted to show something to Spock.

Nero was the one who killed her father and the rest of his crew on the USS Kelvin.

"He'll kill you, you know that." Jamie protested.

"You're survival is unlikely-" Spock seemed to protest at the same time.

"Captain, please - we gain nothing by diplomacy - going over to that ship is a mistake." Jamie said, wringing her swollen hands.

Spock hesitated slightly, but said, "I, too, suggest you rethink this strategy."

Jamie switched a look with the Vulcan, who just nodded his silent approval for a second.

Finally, Pike said, "I understand that. I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat!"

"I have training, sir!" The man who had been driving the ship rose his hand up quickly.

"Then come with me - Kirk, you too -you're not supposed to be here anyway." Pike said, winking at her. Jamie's eyes was wide with surprise at first, but otherwise she nodded. "Radio the engine room, have Chief Engineer Olsen meet us at Shuttle Bay Five."

The Russian boy from the screen looked to Pike and said, "Aye Keptin."

"Let's go."

As they approached the shuttle, Pike explained that his plan was to send Kirk, Sulu, (the hand-to-hand combat guy) and Olsen (someone she remembered from starfleet) off the shuttle via space-jump, land on the weapon the Romulans left on Vulcan and disable it. After that happens, the communications will be back online and they would be able to get beamed back up to the ship.

He was going to leave Spock in command of the ship, and he was going to contact Starfleet and debrief them what was going on once the communication systems come back online. "If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System." Pike said, then he turned to Jamie. "Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

She was struck breathless.

"What?"

"Captain?!"

Her and Spock asked at the same time.

Pike smiled. "While I'm gone we need to keep the chain of command. And you two make a swell team. A great power couple, if you must."

Jamie blushed. "Couple?!"

Spock scoffed. "Captain. Please. I apologize, but the complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain. You are."

Jamie and Spock stayed for a moment after debriefing. Jamie took this chance to really take in what Spock looked like up close. From his cheekbones, to his porcelain skin, all the way up to the deep pools he uses to see. "I must apologize."

"Hm? For what?"

"What I said during your trial, it was out of hand. I'm sorry."

Jamie opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words.

Spock raised an eyebrow, to which Jamie made a noise of disgust. She didn't care for this Vulcan, because he was just an asshole, period. All she cared right now was about the mission. With that thought in her mind, she turned and left for the shuttle. No one was sure how the mission was going to turn out, but they hoped it was for the better.

Jamie just knew that she'd do anything for Pike, and that was an understatement.


	6. Risky Mission

**Thanks for the lovely reviews~ also welcome new readers~ ahh I can't wait until the semester ends. More time to write ^^**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Jamie soon found that she was in between Sulu and some red-shirt engineer she recognized from the bar (that she had probably beaten senseless before) in a somewhat awkward situation. "Man, I can't wait to beat some Romulan ass! Bring it on!" The red shirt declared.

She turned to Sulu. "So, what kinda combat training d'you have?"

"Fencing." He stated proudly.

She was going to die, probably. "...fencing..."

They fell out of the shuttle. They guided their fall toward the weapon, and Sulu was the first to pull his chute, followed closely by Jamie. The red shirt, Olsen, however, struggled to pull his chute.

He stumbled, but he pulled his chute out way too late. Then, he fell into the plasma light, his body disintegrating immediately.

Jamie landed on the drill, hard, and out of breath. She saw from the corner of her eye that Sulu was not as lucky as she was, and was about to fall to his death. His chute got snared, unable to retract like hers had. He began to slide sideways, and she cursed. "I'm coming for you!"

Sulu fell over, just barely hanging on by his cables, which were starting to snap apart.

Panting, Jamie made her way to Sulu without trying to stumble, her vision still a blur from the symptoms and overwork. "Look out, behind you!" He suddenly cried, and Jamie spun around facing a Romulan, who tackled her to the ground.

Jamie managed to punch the Romulan, making him flinch and allowing her to weave out from under him. She glanced to the side to make sure Sulu was ok, and in fact he had managed to climb up on his own. However, he was also fighting his own Romulan.

The Romulan threw a punch at her, but she ducked and reached for her phaser. As the Romulan stumbled, she shot him square in the chest, which ultimately sent him falling over the edge.

Jamie turned to face Sulu, revelling in this moment of victory as she noticed he had also taken down his Romulan. "You're not so bad." She cried over the buffeting wind.

Sulu grinned. "You're not so bad yourself, Jamie."

They hustled to the hatch where the Romulans emerged from. Sulu stepped aside for her to jump in first, saying, "Ladies first."

Jamie was struck breathless, once again, once she saw the amount of the buttons before her. After Sulu jumped in, he moved to press as many as he could. However, nothing happened.

Little did he know that her brain was already formulating something. "None of this is familiar- the interface, the controls-"

"Step back-" Jamie said, and he did.

"What, you have an idea?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do."

Jamie simply fired at the controls with her phaser.

Sulu stared at her disbelievingly, but otherwise nodded in approval, and the both of them quickly climbed out of the control room. That was when they heard a high-pitched shriek, gradually getting louder. They switched a look of confusion before looking up, to see a pod snap past them and into the Vulcan's crust.

For a second, nothing happened. The next moment, a shockwave blasted from the core upward to where Jamie and Sulu were. The weapon shuddered, making Sulu and Jamie struggle to regain balance.

Jamie flicked her comm open. "Kirk to Enterprise - they just launched something toward the planet!"

The Enterprise remained silent on the other end, and that was when the weapon suddenly lurched forward. Sulu stumbled and fell off the platform, screaming.

Without hesitation, she ran forward and jumped after him.

Making her as small as possible, she rocketed toward him. Eventually she closed the gap between them, latching her arms around him. "I gotcha! Now pull my chute!"

She supposed that she thought this was going to work, but the combined weight of the two of them was too much for the chute, so it ripped apart.

Still holding onto Sulu for dear life, she reached for hre comm again, cursing. "ENTERPRISE, WE'RE FALLING WITHOUT A CHUTE! BEAM US UP! BEAM US UP!"

The ground was approaching, fast. Dammit, she wasn't ready to die. "ENTERPRISE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Jamie, it was a pleasure to fight by your side, if only briefly." Sulu said.

"Shut up. We're going to make it." She screamed into her comm. "NOW, NOW, NOW! DO IT NOW!"

The next moment, they were on the ground of the teleportation station in Enterprise. "...thanks…" Sulu breathed out.

Jamie smiled, panting. "Yeah, no problem."

She looked up just as Spock was rushing in. "Step aside - I'm going to the surface."

Jamie stood, her eyes wide. "The surface of what? YOU'RE GOING DOWN THERE? Are you nuts?!"

Spock stared at her for a moment, his lips pursed into a thin line. She and Sulu watched as Spock dematerialized, and disappeared.

"He's going to be fine." Sulu said.

"What the hell is he thinking." Jamie said, ignoring Sulu.

They moved to the side, as the Russian boy - Chekov - worked the transportation device like a madman. Suddenly, he cried, "No, no! I'm losing her!"

Jamie watched, silent, as Spock rematerialized with another Vulcan man by his side, his arm outstretched, reaching for something.

Or someone.

Jamie, Sulu, and Chekov followed Spock and his father back to the bridge in silence. Jamie was broken from the group and sent back to medical bay with Sulu, in order to be checked on.

Her system was clean now, she just had a few minor bruises from the battle on the drill. Once everyone was back in business, they were all in the bridge, debating about Nero's plan, and how to counter it.

They decided that Nero was from the future. Well, that was what Spock believed, Jamie didn't think it was a sound idea at all.

Jamie suggested that they catch up to the Romulans and rescue Pike on their own hands, but everyone else decided that she was just a little nuts. Even she knew that it was a terrible plan, since they were outrageously behind in technology. She growled in frustration. "There has to be SOME WAY!"

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of our next engagement -" Spock argued.

"There won't be a next engagement, Spock: by the time we've "gathered", it'll be too late - how many planets are you willing to risk? You say he's from the future? Knows what's gonna happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

"You're assuming Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary: Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin, culminating in the events of today - thereby creating a new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

Jamie's eyes widened in realization. "An alternate reality?"

"Precisely." Spock said, slightly surprised that she was able to sum this all up for the rest of the crew. "Whatever lives we might have lived, if the time continuum was disrupted... our destinies have changed."

However, Spock still made a course for their planned rendezvous point. Jamie argued that it wasn't a good idea, yet Spock still insisted that it was Pike's last wish before he departed. She tried to say that she wanted to save whoever Nero was going to destroy next. She wanted to hunt Nero down.

He killed her father, damnit! He destroyed her family!

Yet, Spock just demanded that she be exported off the ship. Now, Chekov and Sulu were approaching her as she stared down Spock. "I'm sorry." Sulu muttered.

Jamie wasn't going to move. "Yeah, don't worry about-"

She threw a punch at him, but Sulu was faster. He ducked, and grabbed her fist. Jamie elbowed him, as Chekov dove in for her phaser. Jamie slammed against him, her phaser dropping to the floor.

She reached for the phaser, but someone grabbed her neck and she blacked out.

She hated that she fought these people, that these people were fighting against her. She was fighting against her friends, and hey were meant to be her crew. It just wasn't right.


	7. The Friendly Vulcan

**OMG. GUYS. the notifications, though. It really means a lot to me, even if you guys don't leave a review. You guys probably won't care bc this is a Star Trek fic, but I went to a supernatural convention over the weekend! I got to meet the boys! It was so awesome. They're so much taller and more beautiful in person lolol.**

 **anyways...don't mind me.**

 **I do not own star trek.**

* * *

Despite the computer telling her otherwise, she stepped out of the pod and found that she was sent to the middle of nowhere. It was damn cold, and there was literally nothing in sight for miles.

She decided that in order to keep herself busy, she reported into her log, complaining how Spock was violating the rules and how he was an arrogant jerk-face. However, she paused when she heard a fierce growl.

She slowly turned, and the animal - some mix between a polar bear and gorilla - towered over her. She tried to take a step back without aggravating it, but to no avail. It charged after her, and she spun around wildly, running as fast as she could.

However, another large creature appeared from nowhere, swallowing the polarilla. Jamie screamed, picking up her pace. She failed to notice the upcoming cliff, and ultimately tumbled down the side of the mountain. Judging from the vibrations, the creature was still following after her.

Finally, she landed on the ice, hard. Her mind spinning, she spotted a cave ahead of her and made her way towards it, the creature still close behind.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she just tried to get as deep into the cave as she could until the creature could no longer fit. However, she reached the end of the cave, and sunk into the wall, the creature just inches from her face.

She screamed, but somebody appeared out of nowhere, waving a torch. She sunk to the ground in relief as the creature slithered away from the heat and the cave. "The Hen-Gra. Notoriously afraid of heat."

Jamie immediately noticed that the man who rescued her was Vulcan, which surprised her. What would a Vulcan be doing on a desert planet like this? "Thank you." She said anyway, remembering her etiquette.

"Jamie?"

Jamie stopped. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that this man knew her name, since everyone knew who her father was. So, as soon as she asked, she knew it was a silly question. "How do you know my name?"

"How did you find me-? Does Starfleet know of my presence?"

Jamie backed away from him as he closed the space in between them.

"How do you know my name?!" Jamie demanded, stepping back.

The Vulcan looked pained, his face twisted as he looked to the floor. "I have been... and always shall be...your friend."

Jamie shook her head wildly. "- no, I don't know you - the only Vulcan I know isn't exactly a buddy."

The Vulcan paused, amused. "You are Jamie T. Kirk. Your father is George, as is your brother. Your mother's name is Winona - you were born in 2233 -"

"Stop, please." Jamie begged, her eyes wide. How did this stranger know so much personal information about her? "I don't understand."

The Vulcan nodded. "... I am Spock. One hundred and thirty years senior to the Vulcan you know."

Timetravel? Please. "Bullshit."

"It's… remarkably pleasing to see you again, Jamie. ... especially after the events of today."

This wasn't Spock at all, Jamie knew that. She would suspect that the Vulcan would be glad she was gone. He'd groan in despair when he'd see her again.

Jamie felt slightly awkward, sitting beside him around a campfire. "Old friend. Sir, I don't have any idea how you know what you know. But I don't know you and if you are Spock we're not friends. You hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny…" She found she couldn't reach his eyes, she was just so pissed.

"Mutiny? You are not the Captain?"

Jamie grunted. "You're the captain. Pike was taken hostage."

"Spock Prime" nodded grimly. "Nero…"

"What do you know about him?"

Spock Prime looked at her… fondly? What sort of relationship was she supposed to have with him again?

However, his expression darkened. "...he is a remarkably…troubled Romulan. ... Please. Allow me - it will be easier-"

The Vulcan reached for her face, and she leaned back from him, gripping onto his wrist tightly. Honestly, the last time a Vulcan reached for her face, she ended up on this planet. "What are you doing?"

When he didn't answer, and just stared at her - she knew just then what he needed. He needed her trust.

With hesitation, she let go of his wrist. His hand continued until it reached her temple. "Our minds... one and together...One hundred and twenty-seven years from now everything ends."

A sudden wave of information flooded into her mind, like an electric current. There was going to be a supernova, and Spock tried to stop it with the academy's help. They built something that could materialize a black hole, which could ultimately swallow a supernova.

Spock volunteered to steer the ship to the supernova, but before he could the explosion destroyed the planet Romulus.

Jamie reached blindly for Spock's hand, and took it. The vision stopped, and she deflated. For some reason, having their minds connected felt so… right. However, it was an overwhelming feeling that she wasn't ready to experience. "So, Nero's planet was destroyed."

Spock looked at her hand for a moment, but nodded. "Yes. He of course blamed us. Believed Vulcan allowed his planet to die. Which was hardly the case. Let me continue."

Jamie groaned. "This annoys me. Do we really have to do it like this?"

Spock smiled, which annoyed her even more. "I know, I know. I'm not surprised to hear you complain. Just let me finish."

Before she could say anything, he went to touch her head, and the visions flooded back into her mind.

Nero followed after Spock during his mission. Since Nero was following Spock, the Vulcan decided to create a small black hole to try and go back in time, undoing anything that has already happened.

In conclusion, Nero somehow made it through the black hole first. He waited for Spock to come after, and had everything set up for him.

Suddenly, Jamie was back in the cave. She inhaled sharply, returning to his sudden reality. Spock Prime looked at her warily. She found herself speechless, her vision blurred with tears.

Why was she so weak, so suddenly? "Forgive me... emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld."

Jamie nodded, wiping her eyes against her sleeve. "...so you do feel…"

" _Cthia_ is the stricture that binds our emotions... but few of us are that perfectly Vulcan."

Jamie cleared her throat, as an attempt to gather herself together. "Going back in time... you changed all our lives." She even felt angered. If he hadn't traveled back in time, her father might still be alive.

"Yet remarkably, events within our timelines, characteristics, people...seem to overlap significantly. Tell me about the rest of the crew? Chekov - Uhura -?"

"Tactical and Communications -"

"Sulu?"

"- he's the helmsman, why?"

Spock smiled. "Dr. McCoy would assert our meeting here is not a matter of coincidence... but rather, indication of a higher purpose."

Jamie sighed, but also smiled fondly. McCoy was such a good friend -he was probably figuring out a way to rescue her from the desert planet. "He'd call it a damn miracle."

Spock nodded. "Yes he would. Perhaps the time stream's way of attempting to mend itself. In both our histories, the same crew found its way onto the same ship in a time of ultimate crisis - therein lies our advantage." He stood, stiff. "We must go- there's a Starfleet outpost not far from here."

Jamie rose as well, but stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She hesitated, but asked, "Where you come from… did I know my father?"

Spock's look was calculating. "... yes. You often spoke of him as your inspiration for joining starfleet."

Once again, Jamie found herself struck breathless. She tried to imagine what her life would have been like with her father around. She looked to the side, huffing in anger.

Perhaps her brother would still be around too, and her mother would still have her mind. Life on the barn wouldn't feel so out of place.

Spock woke her from her musings. "You should know. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise."

She felt another onslaught of tears, but resisted the urge to blink them away. "Captain…?"

"A ship we must return you to as soon as possible."

If this man - Spock Prime - was really from the future, then it really must be her destiny to reach the stars.


	8. Destiny

**Thanks for joining in on the story~ Here's another chapter!**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

They strutted through the blizzard, all the while Jamie internally cursed Spock, making a note to beat the shit out of him later. Eventually, they found the base, and Spock Prime opened the door for her, letting her in first.

"Hello?" She called into the empty corridor.

A small, wooden creature came in as Spock Prime closed the door. The creature led them to the officer, who seemed occupied with something. "You realize how unacceptable this is."

Jamie stopped for a beat. Who'd this guy think he was? "Excuse me?"

"...Fascinating."

"What?"

Suddenly, the scottish man stood and started to complain how he'd been short on food. Spock Prime seemed to recognize him as Montgomery Scotty. Scotty was the one who apparently constructed the theory for trans-warp beaming. Spock Prime, however, tried to tell Scotty how to fix his theory in order for it to actually work.

"You're from the future, aren't ya?" Scotty asked, after shaking himself from the Vulcan's suggestion. Jamie jolted, and tensed, wondering how this man was going to react. "Brilliant. D'they still have sandwiches where you're from? Piece and jam? Mince 'n tatties? Cockaleekie soup?"

"What's he talking about?" Jamie asked Spock Prime in an undertone.

"Food." He answered, amused.

Spock Prime suggested that if Sotty lets them use the shuttle, he will help unlock the genius that is Scotty. Scotty agreed, intrigued, and showed them to the shuttle.

Before they left, the Vulcan typed in some equations for Scotty. Jamie watched as the two men discussed about the Enterprise, and how they can warp there.

Jamie decided that she could use Scotty on her crew - well, if she were Captain, which she wasn't. Still, surely Spock could make some room. However, with where this was going, Spock Prime was acting as if he wasn't coming along.

"You're coming with us, right?" Jamie asked suddenly, making the two men turn to her in surprise.

Spock Prime smiled. This Vulcan, this Spock, showed so much emotion. She would never believe that he was the same Spock that she knew now. "No, Jamie. My destiny lies along a different path."

Jamie frowned. "Your destiny can wait. He won't believe me, only you can-"

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my existence." Spock Prime said strongly, making both Jamie and Scotty straighten. "You must promise me this."

An anger rose in her chest. "You're telling me I can't tell you I'm following your own orders? Why not? What happens?"

"Trust me." The Vulcan said calmly. "Above all, Jamie, this is the one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."

"How, over your dead body?"

"Preferably not. There is, however, Starfleet Regulation 619." It must have been her expression, because the Vulcan sighed and continued to explain what this Regulation was.

"So I need to emotionally compromise you?" For some reason, this made her uneasy. She felt dirty just thinking about it.

"Jamie." Spock Prime locked his eyes on her. "I just lost my planet. I can tell you. I am emotionally compromised. What you must do... is get me to show it."

Jamie hummed thoughtfully, knowing what she must do. It was a dirty, dirty trick, but she was going to do it if it was truly her destiny to Captain the Enterprise. She wasn't really going to complain.

Scotty was already on the pod. "Aye, then. Live or die, Lassie, let's get this over with. The Enterprise has a decent cafeteria I'm guessing."

"You know... coming back in time...changing history... that's cheating." Jamie said, ignoring Scotty.

"A trick I learned from an old friend." Spock Prime said.

Jamie's eyes widened in realization.

The entrance exam.

Spock prime lifted his fingers into the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, _T'hy'la_."

Before she could ask, the Vulcan pressed a button on the machine, and her and Scotty dematerialized.

Those last words were definitely Vulcan, and she did terrible in Xenolinguistics, so she would have to ask Spock later what they meant. Right after she emotionally compromised him, of course.

Or, she could ask Uhura. She had a thing with languages, after all.

Once Jamie rematerialized, she double-checked everything to make sure everything was in place. To be fair, she was fine.

She looked to her side to make sure Scotty was there as well, but he wasn't. Some banging caught her attention, and she turned to see that Scotty was stuck in a large metal tank. His eyes wide, he banged on on the metal tank.

Jamie looked around wildly, she had to find a way to save him, when Scotty was yanked down the tube by an incredible current.

"No… shit!"

Jamie tried to follow Scotty down the series of tubes, which was leading right to a giant water turbine, which would essentially tear the engineer into pieces.

"Nonononoo!"

She hustled to the control panel, murmuring to herself, and pressing a few buttons. The computer, however, denied her request.

She quickly found the release valve, and waited for a moment before pressing the button. She rushed to Scotty's side, who had fallen to the ground and was soaking wet. Crumpled and breathing deeply, Jamie helped him up. "You all right?"

"Nice… ship, really."

"Let's get to the bridge."

It wasn't long before the two of them were stopped by a ton of security guards, a few of which she recognized from the bar fight. "Come with me, Moon Beam."

She couldn't take them on, it was practically suicide. They had phasers, she had her own fists. In addition, she didn't know how Scotty was with hand-to-hand combat, so she was out of her luck.

So, Jamie let them guide her and Scotty to the bridge, where she was going to confront Spock, even if it tore her apart. "Surprise."

Spock turned to Scotty, ignoring Jamie much to her chagrin. "Who are you?"

"He's with me." Jamie said, demanding the Vulcan's attention.

"We're travelling at warp - how did you manage to get aboard this ship?"

Jamie didn't know what she expected, it was so weird talking with this younger Spock now. "You're the genius, you figure it out."

"As Captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question."

"Well, I'm not telling." Jamie said, narrowing her eyes. "Captain."

Spock froze.

"Does that frustrate you? My lack of cooperation... does it make you angry?"

"You are not a member of this ship's crew. Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you beamed ab -" Spock turned back to Scotty, ultimately ignoring her _again_.

"Do not answer him." Jamie said, making Scotty start.

"You will answer me." Spock demanded.

Scotty eyed the two of them warily, but then sighed. "I'd rather not take sides."

"Escort them to the Brig."

Jamie had to act quickly before the guards reached her. "What is it about you, Spock? Your planet was just destroyed - your mother murdered - and you're not even upset?"

"Your presumption that these experiences interfere with my abilities to command this ship is inaccurate-"

Jamie scoffed. "HA! And yet you said fear was necessary for command. I mean - did you see that bastard's ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course, I-"

Jamie was getting close. "So are you afraid or aren't you?!"

Spock tensed his shoulders. "I will not...allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

Jamie moved so she was right in front of him, just _inches_ away from his face. She'd be lying if she said that the intimacy wasn't there. "Then why don't you stop me?"

Spock failed to look into her eyes. "Step away from me, Ms. Kirk."

"What is it like? Not to feel? Anger. Or heartbreak. Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?!"

"Back away."

"You must not feel anything! It must not even compute for you! You must not have loved her at all-!"

Jamie felt the blow before registering what happened, and raised her fist to fight back. She tried to back away, her head spinning and face pounding from the blow, however the Vulcan was still advancing. He threw more punches at her, as the rest of the bridge watched in shock and fear. Jamie tried to hold her hands up to defend her face, but it was to no avail. She knew she deserved the damage.

Finally, backed against the wall, Spock raised her by her neck. Jamie clawed at his hands, gasping for breath. The anger in Spock's eyes was aimed toward her, and she ultimately feared for her life. She wished it didn't have to be this way.

Jamie never knew it was going to escalate to this - she also never knew she could be outmatched. Tears in her eyes, she wondered if anyone was going to care enough to stop him.

"Spock!"

McCoy was the one who eventually called out for him to stop.

Spock's eyes widened suddenly, and released his grip on Jamie's neck. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, and everything hurting. Her muscles, her face, her feelings. McCoy went to her side and helped her to stand.

"Doctor. I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been... emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

Sarek followed after Spock as they left the bridge.

Everyone was quiet and stunned. Scotty was the first to break the silence. "I like this ship. It's exciting."

McCoy turned to Jamie angrily. "Congratulations, Jamie. Now we've got no Captain and no first officer to goddamn replace him."

Jamie took in a deep breath. This was her moment, and she took a chance to revel in it. "Yeah, we do."

Everyone stared at her as if she was out of her mind, and Sulu was the only one who seemed to register what she meant. He nodded, and pointed to her.

McCoy's eyes widened. "What?!"

She breathed. She could do this.

Jamie moved toward the Captain's chair as everyone stared at her. She passed by Uhura, who seethed, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I."

There has never been a female starfleet captain before today, she was making history. She was making her destiny.

She studied the chair for a moment before sitting down in it. It was nice and comfortable, the chair gave her power and confidence. Looking around the crew, she saw reactions ranging from disgust to approval.

She coughed, and leaned into the mic. "Attention crew of the Enterprise. This is Jamie Kirk…

Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I've ordered a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."


	9. Complications

**leaving this here~ I just got star trek beyond for christmas and omg I can't wait to write for that~**

 **I do not own star trek**

* * *

Starting with Uhura, the rest of the crew started to bombard her with questions as well. How she was able to warp in, but it was really hard since Spock Prime made it ten times more difficult. Jamie gritted her teeth and just looked to the side. There was no way she could answer any question, and yet she required her team's trust.

How could they trust her at all? She just overthrew the original acting captain of the ship.

Jamie came up with an idea to save Starfleet, and it was to steal the black hole device from Nero. Unfortunately, it was going to be hard to catch up to the Narmada with their technology. She hoped this would somehow make up for what she did.

In addition, Uhura still couldn't find anything from Pike.

Chekov discovered that they could follow the Narmada in it's blind spot all the way to Earth, using its exhaust wake. "Wait a minute- anyone understand this kid? How old are you?" McCoy asked.

"I'm seventeen, sir. How old are you?"

McCoy looked at Jamie disbelievingly. "Seve- this kid is seventeen."

"Doctor, Mr. Chekov is correct."

Everyone turned to the door in surprise. Jamie's breath caught in her throat, and she felt regret and guilt when she saw him.

Spock entered the bay as everyone watched. "I have reviewed his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu can maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship."

Jamie shook herself from her musings."I won't order you to do that, Mr. Spock."

Spock looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access their ship's computer to locate the device." He hesitated. "Also, my mother was human. Which makes Earth the only home I have left."

Jamie smiled. Finally. "I'm coming with you."

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it."

"See, we're getting to know each other."

Spock, much to her surprise, smiled warmly in return.

Jamie stood, nodded, and appointed Sulu to acting Captain before leaving with Spock to the transport chamber. "I'm sorry about earlier." She finally said, as they were alone in the hallway.

"It wasn't all you, Jamie" Spock said. "It had to be done. You make a much more efficient Captain than I do, anyway."

Jamie grinned, punching his arm. Then, she suddenly pulled him down, giving him a short peck on his lips.

Sulu, who had been following them from behind, grinned in approval. However, he said nothing, as to not provoke either of them.

Spock leaned into the short kiss, but just as it started, Jamie pulled away, blushing. "That - was to make up for earlier. I'm just sorry for all that I said, that's it."

"Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you feel you have a tactical advantage fire on that ship. Even if we're still aboard. It's an order." Jamie said, after they had gotten their supplies together and were preparing for the mission.

Sulu watched them walked off. "Yes ma'am."

Uhura gave Spock a transmitter device, saying that they'll monitor the frequency and then left without another word.

Jamie and Spock stood side by side, prepared to go forth and make a good mission. They were going to rescue Pike and all of Starfleet, even if it meant their lives.

They both lost family to the Romulans, and they lost their sense of mind. So, it only made sense that they did this together.

"Energize." Jamie ordered.

As they were, they materialized in the cargo bay, but they appeared right in the middle of a group of Romulans.

Jamie engaged with the Romulan nearest to her. It was twice as large as she was, so he was much faster and stronger.

However, she was able to out-wit him, and eventually knocked him unconscious. Once she turned around, all the other Romulans were already down. She hesitated, and he looked at her with a very handsome smirk, as if challenging her. "Mine had a gun." She proclaimed stiffly.

"I am trained in the Vulcan martial art of Suus Mahna."

Spock and Jamie moved over to one of the Romulans that were still conscious, and Jamie watched as the Vulcan knelt down, placing his fingers on the Romulan's temple. "I am unable to meld with these Romulans -there are subtle differences in their physiology I did not anticipate -"

"Punch him in the face! Suus Mahna his ass!" She finally knelt beside him.

"Suus Mahna is only meant for self defense, he's no longer a threat."

"Then pretend it's a threat." Jamie said. "I'm your Captain, that's an order!"

Suddenly, Spock punched the Romulan in the face, and he started to speak in Romulan. Jamie wished she paid attention in Xenolinguistics, she just never found languages (other than her own) too great to bother studying about it.

However, she was startled and amazed by how strong Spock actually was. She couldn't believe she was receiving those punches just hours ago.

Eventually Spock figured out the password to the control before knocking the Romulan unconscious ,and now he was pounding away at the console. "What you refer to as the "Red Matter Device" is in the main hangar - and I've located Captain Pike."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Is he alive?"

"Unknown."

"Let's move."

As they moved down the hall, they covered each other's backs with their phasers. Soon they were standing in front of the jellyfish pod. Jamie hit the console, a voice announcing as it came back to life.

"Spock, you'll be piloting the ship alone."

Spock looked at her from the side. "Which may be problematic, as I am unfamiliar with this ship's design."

Suddenly, the computer scanned his face and recognized his voice immediately. " _Welcome back, Ambassador Spock_."

Her heart lept into her throat. "Wow, that's weird."

Spock still eyed her skeptically, but then his eyes widened in realization. Jamie silently cursed to herself, knowing she wrecked some timey-whimey who-dad thing. "Computer: what is your manufacturing origin?"

" _Stardate 2397, commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy."_

Spock hesitated. "It appears you've been keeping rather important information from me."

"Just trust me." Jamie said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Can you do that?"

Spock hesitated once again, but nodded. "Good, I'll get Pike."

Before she could turn to leave, Spock leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened, but she let him guide the kiss, passion and other emotions swirling within her.

She's never had a love like this before. She…. wasn't really sure what to think about it. However, she had a good feeling about this, that it was going to last a long time.

Soon they broke apart, and with a smile Jamie said, "Don't die, that's an order."

Spock nodded. "Aye, captain."


	10. Bon Voyage

**My Nyquil... is getting to me... anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Star Trek.**

* * *

As Jamie moved toward where Pike would be, the ship shuddered suddenly and the power went down. She only hoped that was a good thing, and that delayed the drill. Eventually she found him, tied up to some sort of torture table. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she moved to unbind him.

He looked worse for wear, but she knew he was going to make it. He had to.

"...Kirk?"

Jamie smiled. "Came back, sir. Just like you ordered." She moved to lift him, yet he was heavier than he looked.

Suddenly, Pike removed Jamie's phaser from its holster, and shot the guards that had appeared out of nowhere. She breathed a sigh of relief, as Pike smiled weakly in return.

Pike was always looking after her, she realized.

The ship around them began to collapse, but the area around her began to dematerialize anyway.

Next to her, Spock also rematerialized.

"Nice Timing, Lieutenant-" Jamie breathed.

"Never beamed two targets from two places onto the same pad before! That was pretty good!" Scotty stated ecstatically.

Jamie switched a look with Spock, happy that he was there. She transferred Pike to McCoy, who was urgently speaking to his med bay attendants.

Spock looked back to her, and gave her a small smile, which made her heart leap.

Suddenly, the ship jolted, making them lose balance. Automatically, Jamie and Spock ran to the bridge. "Keptin! The enemy ship is losing power -its shields are down!"

"Hail them, now!" Jamie demanded.

Nero turned around, his ugly face taking up the entire screen. "This is Captain Jamie T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise - your ship is compromised - too close to the singularity to survive without assistance - which we are willing to provide."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain - what are you doing?"

Jamie shook her head. "We show them compassion- it may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock! I thought you'd like that."

"No, not really. Not this time." Spock seethed.

Nero showed his disgusting teeth, hissing at them. "I would rather suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times than accept assistance from you."

Jamie couldn't help but grin victoriously. Honestly, Nero deserved this end. "You got it." The screen flickered off, then she ordered, "Lock phasers! Fire everything we've got!"

So, they did.

She also ordered Scotty to get them the hell away from the Narmada once the damage was done.

However, instead of going back into warp, they got trapped in the gravity of the Narmada. "GO TO MAXIMUM WARP! PUSH IT!"

"I'M GIVIN' HER ALL SHE'S GOT, CAPTAIN!" Scotty cried back.

Her heart pounding and mind racing, she just knew she didn't want to end it like this. "ALL SHE'S GOT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! WHAT ELSE D'YOU GOT?!"

"IF WE EJECT THE CORE AND DETONATE, THE BLAST COULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO PUSH US AWAY BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING!"

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!"

She felt a reassuring hand, and automatically knew it was Spock's.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

The ceremony that took place once they returned officially put her as Captain of the Enterprise, relieving Pike from his duty.

Before, when she stood in front of the crowd, it was a challenge. She had done it in spite.

Now, she was honored as Pike pinned the starfleet pin onto her chest, unspeakable joy and overwhelming pride rising in her chest. The crowd applauded, and she smiled.

Life was good.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jamie wore a fresh gold shirt, finally officially part of the crew of the Enterprise. "Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrus-"

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge opened, and everyone turned to see Spock. Jamie grinned at the sight of him. "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Permission granted." Jamie said.

Spock walked onto the bridge, saying, "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. Surely, Spock _knew_ that he didn't have to do much to convince her for anything? "It would be my honor, Commander. Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu. Take us out."

"Aye, Captain."

Damn, she loved how that sounded.

"Captain."

Jamie turned, and saw that McCoy was just entering the hallway. "Yeah, Bones?"

McCoy sighed, moving to her side. "I told you to stop calling me that."

Jamie smiled, and shrugged. "So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know how long you and Spock have been together." Jamie paused, and blushed. If McCoy knew, then… just who else in the crew knew? "Come on, don't act like that. Practically everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

McCoy smirked. "Well, we all placed bets at how soon you two would get together. Sulu, Uhura…"

Jamie groaned. "We've just been together for a couple of weeks."

McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"When I became Captain, after the fight we kissed and made up."

McCoy had this stupid grin on his face, as Jamie covered her face, feeling it heat up. "You dog, you!"

"Shut up, Bones."

"Ah, I guess that means that Sulu wins." McCoy said, cursing. "There goes my money."

By then, Spock had somehow caught up with them. "Is something the matter, Captain? Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm sure _everything_ is alright now that you're here." McCoy said, giving a side glance to Jamie, who clenched her fist, resisting the urge to punch him. "I'll leave you two at it…. Now I have to go and give Sulu my money."

Jamie sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Illogical."

Jamie grinned, and Spock took her hand in his, letting all feelings and emotions flow through their touch.

She couldn't believe just how happy she was right now. She was with the love of her life - ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, but she did like this guy enough to let him stick around - and she was Captain of the Enterprise. It just couldn't get any better.

 _Space... the final frontier. These are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission... to explore strange new worlds... to seek out new life forms, and new civilizations… To boldly go, where no one has gone...before…_


	11. Prime Directive

**what? another chapter already? Well... it's break, and I have no other excuses so enjoy!**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Some time has passed since Jamie became Captain of the Enterprise, and she had become somewhat notorious. Not that she minded, after all. As long as she left some sort of image behind once she was gone, all that was good for her.

The crew of the Enterprise was currently undergoing a mission. They were tasked with saving a planet from a fiery explosion. They had the right freezing technology, they just needed to present an effort of distraction.

It was absolute that they could not be spotted by the natives of the planet.

Jamie had managed to steal something from said natives, (she simply meandered into their temple and took something that looked the most important) and rendezvoused with her friend, running as fast as her lungs could take her.

She occasionally checked behind her, to make sure that there was a measurable distance between her and the natives chasing her.

She came up to a large beast, who stood on its hind legs in defense. Startled, she pulled out her phaser and shot at the creature. After taking one hit it toppled over, revealing her friend, who slipped his hood off. "Dammit, woman! That was our ride! You stunned our ride!"

Jamie pulled off her hood, her eyes wide. "Oh, great."

She glanced behind her, and the natives were not far behind. Clearly, there wasn't any time to dwell. She brushed past McCoy, taking his hand for a moment. "Run!"

"What the hell did you take from them?"

"I have no idea, but they were bowing to it." Jamie cried back, focusing more on her path. She pulled out her comm, "Kirk to Shuttle One. Locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let's get out of here."

" _Captain, did the indigenous see you?"_

Jamie's heart did a little leap once she heard his deep voice. She decided to brush that aside. "No, Mr. Spock, they did not."

" _The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the citizens."_

"I know what it says!" Jamie screamed. "Which is why I am running through the jungle wearing a disguise!"

It was worse because the disguise restricted her movements. "Now, drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Kirk out."

Jamie ran through the red brimmed forest, McCoy following close on her heels as the people behind them started to throw javelins at them. "They're trying to kill us!" McCoy cried, ducking. "They're trying to kill us, Jamie!"

Jamie nodded, but didn't reply, still focusing on her path.

Her mind also moved to Spock. Was he going to be ok? He should be ok. She hoped that there would be no complications, after all he was quite the perfectionist.

"Jamie? The beach is that way!" McCoy cried.

Jamie ignored the doctor, and dropped the scroll she took off on some branch, hoping it would distract the people a little longer, all the while McCoy complained. "Oh, no, no, no. I hate this!"

"I know you do!" Jamie hollered, even as her mouth twitched into a smile.

They ran, and then they jumped over the cliff, dropping into the ocean. They stripped off their robes, clipped their swimming gear on and swam to the shuttle.

Once they were in the ship, and were dry and ready to undergo the rest of the mission, Scotty was there to greet them. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a starship in the bottom of the ocean? "The salt water's bad for the-"

"Scotty! Where's Spock?"

Scotty hesitated and tensed, and Jamie automatically knew that something had happened. Something bad.

"Still in the volcano, ma'am."

He was supposed to be here, on the ship. He wasn't allowed to risk his life like this, that was Jamie's job. Jamie swallowed, and hurried to the bridge, the two men following behind her.

"Captain on the bridge!"

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mr. Spock?" Jamie asked, trying her best to stay strong.

Uhura's lips were pursed. "The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact."

Jamie breathed, and nodded. She turned the comm on and asked, "Spock?"

" _I have activated the device, Captain."_ Spock said. " _When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."_

"Yeah, and that's gonna render him inert!" McCoy pointed out.

Jamie grinded her teeth. No, not like this. "Do we have use of the transporters?" She asked Chekov.

"Negative, ma'am."

"Not with these magnetic fields." Sulu added.

Jamie balled her fists. Remain cool, she had to keep calm. She was not, in fact, emotionally compromised. "We need a way to transport Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it."

"Maybe if we had a direct line of sight. If we got closer…" Chekov began.

"Hold on, wee man!" Scotty protested. "You're talking about an active volcano! Ma'am, if that thing erupts, I cannot guarantee we can withstand the heat!"

Jamie resisted the urge to pull her hair out. There _has_ to be a way to save her boyfriend from the fire!

"I don't know that we can remain that kind of altitude." Sulu pointed out.

" _Our shuttle was concealed by an ash cloud."_ Spock said. " _But the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species."_

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception." Jamie replied, feeling tears begin to grow. Was there really nothing she could do?

Spock hesitated on other end. " _None. Such action violates the Prime Directive."_

Jamie couldn't respond.

"Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, damn it!" McCoy said, taking the words right out of her.

" _Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_

"Spock, we're talking about your life!" Jamie cried.

" _The rule cannot be broken…"_

His comm stuttered until it was silent. "No, no, no! Spock, please! Dammit." Jamie cried, slamming her fist on the table, and she turned to Uhura. "Try to get him back online."

Uhura nodded, turning in her seat and started to press buttons all over. "Ninety seconds to detonations."

Jamie felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and looked to see that it was McCoy. "If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?"

"He'd let you die." McCoy replied, almost automatically.

She didn't want to believe that, but she knew that McCoy was right.

She didn't believe in no-win scenarios, after all. She was going to save her boyfriend, dammit!

Much to everyone's chagrin, she ordered Sulu to get them as close to the volcano as they could, not giving any damn about what the Prime Directive says.

Once they confirmed Spock had appeared back on the ship, Jamie darted toward the transportation pod, McCoy following closely behind.

When she saw the Vulcan, he was just rising up from his knees and his suit was steaming. "Spock!" She cried. "You alright?"

Spock smiled at first, and Jamie had to resist the urge to hug him while he was still in that burning suit of armor. "Captain, you let them see our ship."

Suddenly, she didn't really feel the hugging mood anymore.

"He's alright." McCoy said, brushing it off.

Jamie narrowed her eyes first, and shook her head. " _Bridge to Captain Kirk, ma'am."_

It was Uhura.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

" _Is Commander Spock on board, ma'am?"_

"Safely and soundly."

" _Please notify him that his device has successfully detonated."_

Jamie tried to smile. "You hear that? Congratulations, Spock. You just saved the world."

"You violated the Prime Directive."

He was still going on about that? Didn't he _see_ that she didn't give a damn about the rules? "Oh come on, Spock. Big deal, they saw us."

Spock looked disapprovingly at her, then took his helmet off and stepped out of his armor. Jamie couldn't help but smile this time. "I love you, I hope you know that."

The Vulcan hesitated, but smiled back to her as well.


	12. Unfair Rules

**I almost forgot to post today! phew what a day it has been. glad it's over.**

 **I do not own Star Trek.**

* * *

Her comm beeped.

"Jamie, you must wake up."

Jamie groaned, and blindly reached for her comm, until it was handed to her. "How are you already awake?" She never noticed him shift out of the bed in the first place.

Spock raised his eyebrow, just as he pulled his uniform over his toned chest. "We are being hailed, Jamie."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

* * *

"You're feeling aside, I find it highly unlikely that we will be selected for the new program." Spock said.

They walked side by side through starfleet HQ to arrive at their summons.

Jamie shrugged. "Why else would Pike want to see us? Forget about seniority. They gave us the newest ship in the fleet. I mean, who else are they gonna send out?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities." Spock countered.

Jamie pounded the air victoriously. "A five-year mission, Spock! That's deep space, uncharted territory! Think how incredible that's gonna be."

Spock smiled, amused.

Five years. Just her, Spock, and the rest of the Enterprise exploring space and discovering the unknown. That would be an incredible experience, one that they all deserve. She was so hyped.

* * *

"'Uneventful'."

"Admiral?" Jamie asked, fidgeting slightly.

"It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your Captain's log."

"Yes, sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over the details."

The Admiral placed the log down, and leaned back in his chair. "Tell me more about this volcano. Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt, it would take out the entire planet."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen, sir." Jamie said.

"Something tells me it won't."

"Well, sir, volatile is all relative." Jamie said. "Maybe our data was off."

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that's barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of their ocean!"

Jamie cringed as the Admiral turned to Spock. "That is pretty much how you describe it, is it not?"

Spock hesitated. "Admiral…"

Jamie turned to Spock in dismay. "You filed a report? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your Captain's log."

Jamie was too angry to reply, so she remained quiet and crossed her arms over her chest. After all she did for him...

"A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful that I took responsibility for her actions."

"Take responsibility, yeah, Pointy." Jamie scoffed. "That'd be so noble, really, if you weren't also throwing me under the bus."

The Vulcan looked to her, narrowing his eyes. "'Pointy'? Is that a derogatory reference to-"

Pike stood. "Look, Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere."

"Had the mission gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would never have been aware of our interference."

Spock was just so _dense_ sometimes, Jamie decided.

"That's a technicality." Pike responded.

"I am a Vulcan, sir, we embrace technicality."

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?"

Jamie glanced from Spock to Pike, unsure of what exactly was going on between the two of them. But then, the Vulcan leveled his gaze with the Admiral and replied coolly, "I'm expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir, to which are you referring?"

Jamie's breath caught in her throat.

"Out. You are dismissed, Commander."

Jamie tried not to watch as the Vulcan strode out of the office. She only caught a glimpse of his back disappearing around the corner.

She couldn't believe that she was actually looking forward to this meeting. Now, it was slowly tearing her apart. "You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?" Pike asked.

Trying to avoid any conflict with the Admiral, Jamie nodded stiffly and replied, "I think so, sir."

"So tell me what you did wrong. What's the lesson to be learned here?"

Jamie grinded her teeth. "Never trust a Vulcan."

"No, Jamie. This has nothing to do with your relationship." Pike said, biting his lip. "You can't even answer the question. You lied. On an official report, you lied."

Jamie cringed. Of course she knew this was going to bite her ass one day, but she didn't realize it would come up on her so quickly. She was a woman of honor, and saying anything but the truth was much beyond her will.

"You think the rules don't apply to you because you disagree with them."

"That's why you talked me into signing up in the first place." Jamie protested. "It's why you gave me your ship."

Pike was up close now, and Jamie tried her best not to look right into his eyes. She wasn't strong enough for that. "I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you. And now, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility."

Jamie turned to face him, fed up with everything. "What was I supposed to do, let Spock die?"

"You're missing the point."

"I don't think I am, sir." There was no way that she would let Spock - or any of her crew, for that matter- die on her watch. He was her lover, and part of her job was to protect him. Why were Pike and Spock being such assholes about it? "What would you have done, sir?"

"I wouldn't have risked my First Officer's life in the first place!" Pike responded. "You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a dozen starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command killed."

"Except I didn't!" Jamie protested. "You know how many of my crew members I've lost? Not one! That's your problem, you think you're infallible. You think you can't make one mistake."

"It's a pattern with you!" Pike scolded. Jamie sighed. "The rules are for other people!"

"Some should be."

"And what's worse is you using blind luck to justify your playing God!"

Jamie hesitated. She was about to make some snarky comment, that she was normally right - she always knew what she was doing, and she never relied on luck. She was a responsible adult, who looked after her crew's safety.

However, all of that was currently doubtful.

"Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus's attention. He conveyed a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate are done at this point."

Jamie's eyes widened, and her heart dropped to her boots.

"They've taken the Enterprise away from you. They're sending you back to the Academy."

She was struck speechless, tears gathered in her eyes and her lips quivered. She couldn't back down from her place as Captain, she fought too hard to reach it. She wasn't about to fail or disgrace her father. Yet...

"A-Admiral, listen…"

"No, I am not going to-"

"You don't listen to anybody but yourself!" Jamie cried. "I understand regulation, but every decision I've made…"

"No, I can't listen!" Pike shouted, drowning her out. "You don't comply with the rules, you don't take responsibility for anything, and you don't respect the chair. You know why? Because you're not ready for it."

Jamie was heartbroken. First her trust with Spock was broken, and now they tear the Enterprise away from her?

She didn't wait to be dismissed. She stormed out of the room, without looking back.


	13. Loneliness

***waves* hi again. welcome to the story, thanks for sticking around and leaving all the nice reviews as well~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Jamie found herself at the bar that night, drinking alone. Normally Spock would be with her, but that son of a bitch was nowhere to be seen, so she was a one woman show.

She was just about to get her second shot, when Pike plopped himself on the stool next to her. A sense of dread overwhelmed her as he settled down. She sighed, and without looking up at him muttered, "How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you think I do." Pike said, and ordered her drink for her. "I'm sorry if I caused any discourse between you and Spock."

"No really, it's not your fault at all." Jamie drank the shot in one gulp. "It was his. Damn Vulcan. Also mine, for placing any trust at all in him. I thought he would be better than that…. I should have known better. Dammit."

"I'm sure if you guys talk about it, things will get settled." Pike coughed, and ordered another shot for her. "Anyway, the first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you."

Jamie did remember. She also remembered that she put up quite a fight, too. "No, I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what happened."

"That was an epic beating."

"No it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out your nose."

Jamie found herself laughing, which at first seemed like an impossible act because her world was just torn from her hours ago. "Did you not?"

"Yeah, that was a good fight." Jamie said, revelling in the memory. "They went home thinking 'how could such a small girl take down a large group of beefy men?'"

"That's right." Pike said. "'A Good Fight'. I think that's your problem right there."

In a sense, he was right.

Jamie smiled warmly, and looked back to Pike. "They gave her back to me. The Enterprise."

Suddenly, her world turned upside down again and she was no longer happy, no longer reminiscing over a good fight she had years ago.

"Congratulations." Was all she could really say, she poured two more drinks. "Watch your back with that First Officer though."

Pike shook his head. "Spock's not going to be working with me. He's been transferred." Jamie paused mid-drink. "USS Bradbury. You're going to be my First Officer."

Jamie nearly choked on her drink.

"Yeah, it took Marcus some convincing. But every now and then I could make a good case."

Jamie honestly felt relieved that she was back on the Enterprise, even if it didn't feel right that Spock was going to be on a different ship. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth." Pike said. "That I believe in you."

Jamie felt her lips turn up in a small smile. "That if anyone deserves a second chance, it'd be Jamie Kirk."

She couldn't believe this. Did she even deserve this? She was led to believe that she didn't.

Finally, she said, "I don't know what to say."

Pike grinned. "That's a first. It's going to be ok, kid."

Tears gathered in her eyes, as she looked up to Pike. In all realities, what would she do without him? He was constantly looking out for her, watching her back. He always made the right decisions that would lead her to a good path. This was a good man to put her trust on, unlike some Vulcan she used to know.

"Emergency meeting, 'Daystorm'. That's us." Pike said, grabbing his bag.

"...Yeah…"

"Suit up."

* * *

It didn't take her long to get ready. Now, she strutted through the academy to the meeting room. "Captain."

The tell-tale voice of the Vulcan nearly stopped her in her tracks.

"Not anymore, Spock. First Officer." She stepped into the lift, and Spock followed suit. "I was demoted, and you were reassigned." Jamie looked ahead, avoiding any eye contact with her former-first officer.

"It is fortunate that the consequences were not more severe."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jamie sighed. Not this again.

"Captain, it was not my intention-"

"Not Captain." Jamie turned to face him, trying to be as emotionless as he was. "I saved your life, Spock. You wrote a report, I lost my ship."

The lift stopped, and the doors opened. Jamie strutted through the open doors, and Spock followed suit. "Commander, I see now I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted the report."

"No, I am familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules." Jamie stated through gritted teeth. "But you see, I can't do that."

They stopped outside the doors, and Spock raised his stupid eyebrow. "Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab her in the back."

"Vulcans cannot lie."

"Then I'm talking to the half-human part of you, all right?" Jamie said, her eyes pleading. This gave Spock a start. "Do you understand why I went back for you?"

Spock hesitated, but opened his mouth to say something. However, the Captain for the USS Bradbury came and interrupted him. Once he was gone, the Vulcan hesitated to follow the Captain.

"The truth is…" Jamie said, wringing her hands behind her back. "I'm going to miss you."

Spock opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something. However, he didn't, and Jamie was too fed up with him to hear whatever he had to say, so she left to go sit next to Pike.

The Admiral soon came in, and informed everyone on what happened in London. Somebody had set a bomb off in their Starfleet HQ - more specifically, their data archive. They received a message from the officer who carried out this attack.

In the midst of his explanation, Jamie looked up from her screen to see that Spock was looking at her. His look was calculating, however Jamie just bit her lip and looked back down to the screen, where the man who forced the officer to attack.

His name was John Harrison, and he was one of their own. Apparently, he declared a one-man war against starfleet, and they were ordered to not let him escape Federation space. The admiral admitted then that this was just going to turn out to be a manhunt.

The admiral went through the regulations as Jamie zoomed in on her screen, looking at the wreckage more closely. She noticed that John Harrison was holding something very peculiar. "What's in the bag?" She asked Pike under her breath.

"Jamie, not now."

"It doesn't seem odd to you that he'd target an archive? It's like bombing a library."

"Chris? Is everything ok there?" The admiral asked, making Pike start.

"Yes, sir. Ms. Kirk was just accumulating to her new position as First Officer."

Jamie glared at Pike. Really? Right now?

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it." The admiral challenged. "Tomorrow's too late."

Jamie inwardly sighed. Her rash thinking and decisions were at no place for this current situation, and she had to act responsibly in order to gain everyone else's respect. "I'm fine, sir, my apologies."

"Spit it out, girl, don't be shy."

Pike sent her a look of _don't do it_ , as Jamie pursed her lips. This could be a lead to John Harrison, and she wasn't about to let everyone down. "Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"The beginning of what, Ms. Kirk?"

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captain and captains and first officers at Starfleet HQ, right here, in this room." Jamie was out of breath, but she managed to remain confident. Her gut was beginning to tell her that this place was no longer safe.

Red light illuminated the room, and any other thoughts or words were drowned out as an alarm started to ring in her head.

Jamie turned, and saw that a ship was lowered right to where everyone was gathered. The room shook, and she stood. She couldn't see the driver from her point of view, but she could tell it must be John Harrison himself. "Clear the room!" She cried, just as the ship began firing and shards of glass flew everywhere.

The air from the explosion knocked her over, and she watched as everyone else collapsed from the sudden attack. All around her, devastation reigned on the commanders and captains. "No!" She cried in despair.

From where she was on the ground, she saw reinforcements clamber into the room, but they were knocked down. She quickly ran over to the collapsed shoulders and grabbed their gun.

Jamie ran for cover, and found a good view to fire at the ship.

Her first shot shattered the glass, to which she closed her eyes at first. She fired at the ship, but her aim never remained true. It seemed to be carried away by the wind, and the ship was constantly moving.

Then, when she saw the engine, an idea came into her head.

She quickly moved to get the fire extinguisher from behind her, and pulled out the entire cord. She grabbed her gun, and wrapped a portion of the cord snugly around it. Then, without thinking, she tossed the gun into the engine.

It got caught, and the ship tried to pull away.

Jamie ducked as the wall that the extinguisher was attached to was plucked right off, and it was soon sucked right into the engine. The engine stuttered and exploded, the ship's firing coming to a stop.

As the ship spun out of control, she managed to catch John Harrison's eyes as he warped out, his blue eyes of hatred.

The ship crashed into the lower floor of another building, and then fell to the ground in pieces.

Jamie ran back to the conference room, which was in pieces, with bodies and glass scattered around. Eventually, she found Spock, hung over someone she couldn't see.

She hurried to Spock's side, and saw that he was mourning over Pike.

At least, she thought he was mourning. Vulcans couldn't feel emotions, as far as she knew.

She knelt by Spock's side, all the while thinking, _no, no way. He is still alive._ She checked for his pulse, and waited. She waited for minutes.

She shifted her fingers, thinking maybe something was wrong with her position.

There was still nothing.

Pike was gone, John Harrison tore him from her.

Suddenly, she couldn't handle it anymore. She was here _because_ of Pike, she became Captain because of him. He kept her out of bar-fights, he cared for her.

Hot, angry tears fell down her cheeks as she cried out in despair. Spock took her in his arms, and she sobbed into his chest. His arms tightened around her, as he remained quiet.

Pike was gone, she didn't have anyone.


	14. A Way Around

**Well, one last one before my semester starts! Then it's back to weekly posting. Wish me luck~**

 **I do not own star trek**

* * *

Jamie sat on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest, a bottle of beer nearby. She hadn't been doing much since the incident, she wished to mostly be alone and revel in the fact on just how _lonely_ she was.

Eventually her comm beeped, and Spock was on the other end. " _Commander, Scotty found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship. He has asked to see us right away_."

Jamie hesitated. "On it."

" _Jamie-"_

She flipped the comm off before he could say anything else, and slipped on some shoes before leaving her room. Lord knows, Spock always had a way with words.

Outside the dorms, she met Spock, but she only brushed past him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she didn't care about that right now.

All she cared was to avenge Pike. Pike never deserved what he got.

Scotty showed the transporter device as soon as Jamie and Spock met up with him. What stood out to her most was the coordinates - which were in deep space. They were just out of bounds of the Federation.

She was just about to leave, when Scotty stopped her for a second. "Hey, are you alright? After…"

Spock was already feet ahead of her, but she nodded. "Just holding myself together. Thanks, Scotty."

* * *

Jamie found her way to the conference room, wanting to inform the Admiral about her findings.

John Harrison was not on Earth. "He's on Kronos, sir."

Spock had also followed her into the room, and was standing beside her for support. Which she never asked for, so she sent him a side glare before continuing on. "He's on Kronos, sir. I request that my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him."

The Admiral hesitated for a second, but otherwise ordered for the room to be emptied.

Kronos was the Klingon homeworld, an otherwise dangerous place for the Federation. They weren't sure if he was defecting, or what he was doing. Just the fact that he's taken refuge in the Ketha Province. "He's gotta be hiding there, sir!" Jamie urged. "He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it's be an all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can."

In the corner of Jamie's eyes, she saw Spock give her a look of concern. "Please, sir." She practically begged, ignoring the Vulcan's eyes.

"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Ms. Kirk." Marcus stated solemnly. "If you ask me, it's already begun."

Jamie swallowed. Marcus certainly had a different air around him than Pike did. "Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of and fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way.

London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of starfleet designated by Section 31. They were developing their own technology and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents."

Jamie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this empathy? "Well, now he is a fugitive and I want to take him out."

Marcus smiled. "Pike always said that you were one of our best and brightest. You should have heard him defend you."

Jamie looked to her feet. Pike was still a sensitive subject, he had just died hours ago and she was just devastated. She was glad that Spock was the only one there who saw how pathetic she must have looked and acted.

"He's the one who must have talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he ever tell you who talked him into joining?"

Jamie perked up at that. She never knew that Marcus had an impact to Pike's life too. "His death is on me. And yours can't be."

Her eyes widened. "Sir, please. All I-"

"Mr. Spock, you said the province where Harrison is hiding is uninhabited?"

"Affirmative, sir."

Marcus had this calculating look about him. "As part of our defensive strategy, 31 developed a new photon torpedo." He moved to the table, dialed something into the computer, and a picture of the weapon formed in a hologram. "Long-range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon tracers. I don't want you hurt, but I want to take him out.

You park on the edge of the neutral zone, you lock onto Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him, and you haul ass."

Yes, this was her moment to shine again. "Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock as my First-Officer."

Marcus looked shocked for a moment, and so did Spock. Spock was taken-aback by this suddenness.

"Granted."

Jamie grinned, letting her happiness slip for a second. However, she left the room, (not before saluting, of course) leaving Marcus and Spock behind. She'd much rather have her old team back again, after all. They worked pretty well together, despite the times they fought.

* * *

"Jamie, where were you?"

Jamie was already suited up, and walking through docking bay.

"For what?"

McCoy had already caught up with her. She hadn't seen him in weeks, since the last survey mission. "A medical exam."

Jamie sighed.

"Ten hours ago, you were in a damn firefight. Now it's my duty as the ship's-"

"I'm _fine_ Bones." Jamie snapped, they were at the foot of the shuttle.

McCoy stopped Jamie, a hand on her shoulder. "The hell you are."

Jamie stopped, flustered. His voice was cold, certain. She found she couldn't look right at her friend, knowing he was right.

She wasn't, for a fact, _fine_.

"I'm fine." She said anyway, more quiet this time, giving him the best smile she could muster up. Then she turned away, and boarded the shuttle.

Jamie situated herself in a seat that wasn't quite next to Spock's. "Status report, Mr. Spock."

Spock looked at her in surprise, but said, "The Enterprise should be ready to launch by the time we arrive."

Jamie placed her case in the empty seat next to her, and she was well aware of the fact that McCoy was moving to sit behind her. "Good, good." She said stiffly.

"Captain."

Jamie looked up at him, for the first time in a while. "Thank you for requesting my reinstatement."

Jamie smiled softly. "You're welcome." She tried to ignore the fact that McCoy had the scanner right in front of her face.

"As I am again your first officer, it is now my duty to strongly object our mission parameters."

Jamie sighed, any warmth she had from earlier disappearing. "Of course it is."

"There is no starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial, something you and Admiral Marcus are forgetting."

Jamie gritted her teeth, but looked back down to her case she was filing. "Also, preemptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld goes against-"

"You yourself said the area was uninhabited. There's only gonna be one casualty. And in case you were listening, our orders had nothing to do with starfleet regulation."

McCoy stopped scanning her for a second. "Wait a second, we're firing torpedoes at the Klingon's?"

Spock and Jamie ignored McCoy, like they usually did during their arguments. Whenever they debate, it is as if no one else is there. "Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong."

The Vulcan was really pulling at her nerve. What exactly did _he_ know about morals? "Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano was morally right. And I didn't get any points for that!"

"Woah, Jamie. Calm down." McCoy said.

"I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from a robot!"

Spock looked at her, hard. "Reverting to name-calling suggests you are defensive and therefore my opinion is valid."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." Jamie paused, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Bones, get that thing off my face."

McCoy took the scanner off reluctantly.

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take requisite time to arrive at this conclusion yourself."

Jamie was not about to respond to that. Somewhere deep down, she knew that the Vulcan was right. However, she didn't care. Her hate for John Harrison was so strong right now, it overrode any morals she had concurrently.

"Captain Kirk."

Jamie looked up to find that there was another woman on board, smiling charmingly. "Science Officer Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders."

Nodding, Jamie took her PADD. It seemed a little off, she hardly remembered asking for another science officer, but she _was_ glad that there was another woman on board other than her and Uhura, (who wasn't an alien) .

Spock voiced her concerns. "You requested an additional Science Officer, Captain?"

"The more, the merrier." Jamie shrugged. "'Lieutenant Carol Wallace, Doctorate in applied physics, specialized in advanced weaponry.'"

"Impressive credentials." Spock admitted.

Wallace smiled at Spock, making Jamie's stomach twist. What was this? Why was she jealous? It's not like Wallace was prettier than her. Spock was only interested in Jamie, for all she knew. Well... not that she cared, anyway. "Thank you."

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise." Spock countered.

"Like I said," Jamie said, shooting Spock a look. "The more the merrier."

Having this woman on board was going to annoy Spock, that was going to be a score for Jamie. So, to seemingly piss the Vulcan off more, Wallace sat in between Jamie and Spock, apparently unaware that they were fighting.

"Just kiss and make-up, already." McCoy muttered under his breath.

Jamie turned. "That's very inappropriate, Bones."

"Can't say that I didn't try." McCoy said, looking back to his notes.


	15. Single Purpose

**Eyy here's another chapter!**

 **I do not own star trek.**

* * *

"Captain!"

Once Jamie exited the shuttle and was once again back on her ship, the Enterprise, she already encountered a problem.

Scotty wasn't signing or going along with anything. "Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?" Jamie asked, moving through the crowd and weaving around the torpedoes. The engineer explained that he couldn't accept them, not without knowing what was inside first.

Of course, Spock remarked that Scotty had a fair point, much to Jamie's annoyance. "Report to the bridge." She snapped.

"Aye, Captain."

Jamie had her eyes closed in frustration as Spock left.

"Wait… are you guys fighting?" Scotty asked off-handedly once Spock was gone. "Does it have to do with the volcano incident?"

"It's not important." Jamie said, brushing it off. "Anyway, the torpedoes? Mr. Scott, I understand the point of your concern, but we need these torpedoes on board."

Scotty sighed. "All due respect, ma'am, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannot detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments of these torpedoes because it's shielded. Now, I asked for the specifications, but he said-"

"It's classified." The man in the uniform behind Scotty stated.

"It's classified." Scotty repeated. "Now, I'm not going to-"

"Captain." Everyone turned to look up at the air-walk. Sulu stood there, leaning against the railing. "Flight check's complete. We're good to go, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sulu."

Jamie nodded up at him, and Sulu smiled back, leaving. Scotty threw up his hands in defeat, and ordered for his friend to get down from the torpedo (which really wasn't a place to sit on in the first place). "Jamie, your vitals are way off."

Jamie completely forgot that McCoy had been following her around this whole time. "Report to the med bay." She said, then followed after Scotty. "Scotty! We need the weapons approval!"

"Do you know what this is, Captain?" Scotty asked as they walked through the engineering section of the ship.

Jamie resisted the urge to pull her hair out. "I don't have time for a lecture, Scotty."

"Do you know what this is?" Scotty asked again, ignoring her entirely.

"It's a warp core." She answered with a sigh.

Scotty stopped. "It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill every living being on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw!"

This gave Jamie a start. "What was the first straw?"

"The first-"Scotty stuttered. "There are plenty of straws. How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman's using it to hop across the galaxy! Where do you think he got it from?"

"We have our orders Scotty!" Jamie rebuttled. It wasn't her best, but she wasn't about to take any shit from this man. She was willing to do whatever it takes to take down John Harrison.

"And that's what scares me." Scotty said. "This is clearly a military mission, 'cause I thought we were clearly explorers. Is that what we are now?"

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order." Jamie really hated pulling the 'Captain' card on her friend, but she really needed him to cooperate.

Scotty looked pained, his expression hard. "Right, well, you leave me no choice but to resign my duties."

Her heart skipped a beat. Scotty, resign? One of the best engineers ever in Starfleet? "Come on, Scotty."

"You're giving me no choice, ma'am. I will not stand by-"

"Please, just…. Will you please just make an exception and sign-"

"Do you accept my resignation or not?"

Jamie hesitated for a second, but replied, "You are relieved, Mr. Scott."

"Jamie, for the love of god, do not use those torpedoes."

Scotty wordlessly gave her his files, and his friend reluctantly followed suit.

For some reason, this situation was all too familiar. It was as if she was watching her brother walking out on her, all over again.

She was just a helpless kid once again.

As Jamie was on her way to the bridge, her friend Uhura managed to catch up to her. "Captain! I'm so sorry about Admiral Pike."

She was genuine. She usually was, one of the many qualities that Jamie admired. "We all are." Jamie simply said. She couldn't risk getting emotional over Pike again.

It must have come out more roughly than she intended, because Uhura asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Thank you, Lieutenant."

The two of them stepped into the lift. Jamie could feel Uhura's cold, accusing eyes on her. "Actually, Scotty just quit." She admitted stiffly. "And… my… boyfriend's second guessing me every chance he gets."

Uhura shook her head, in sort of a half nod. "Sometimes I just want to rip the bangs off of his head."

"You are not the only one."

"Not the only one?" Jamie repeated. "Wait, what'd he do to you?"

Before she could get an answer, the lift opened and showed her the bridge. Uhura walked out and brushed past Spock, who was supposedly waiting for Jamie. Jamie could do only one thing, and it was think _murder_ and follow after Uhura, completely ignoring Spock.

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekov announced.

Speaking of…

She moved toward Chekov, and leaned so she was eye-level with him. "Captain?"

"You are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

"Affirmative, ma'am."

"You are my new chief. Put on a red shirt."

Chekov's eyes widened, but Jamie didn't wait for his response and moved back to her Captain's chair with a purpose.

The purpose was to reign hell on John Harrison.

"Retract all Moorings, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, ma'am." Sulu replied, and pressed a couple buttons on his control. "All moorings retracted."

Once everything was stable, Sulu set the Enterprise to warp speed, and they were on the move to the Klingon planet.

As Jamie ordered, Uhura opened the channel to the ship of the Enterprise and she explained over the comm what they were about to do. She explained how she was going to personally go out to the Klingon planet and capture John Harrison, and how if they provoke the Klingons it could end up in an all-out war.

It was then, that she decided it was better to capture him instead of executing him on sight.

"All right, let's get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."


	16. Enemy Territory

**Here's another chapter!**

 **I do not own Star Trek.**

* * *

The announcement left Jamie breathless, and without looking over, she knew that Spock's eyes were on her, burning into the side of her head. Once she finished, the Vulcan stood and approached her side.

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision." He said warmly. "If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

Jamie looked up at him, and hesitated. "You? Happy?"

She would admit that she was a little sour, since he _still_ doesn't understand why she went and rescued him from the volcano. "I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey an idea."

Jamie smiled softly, but nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Spock's lip quirked up in a half-smile, and he leaned down to kiss her head, before going back to his post. She couldn't help the small butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach as she watched him walk away.

When she looked back, she saw that Sulu was staring. He nodded, gave her a thumbs up of approval, while she just shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

Suddenly, the ship stopped, nearly throwing everyone off their feet. Jamie nearly slammed her head against the dashboard in front of her, but managed to put her arms out in front of her just in time.

"Engineering manually pulled us out of warp, ma'am."

Jamie nearly groaned, but turned on the com instead. "Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?"

" _Sorry, ma'am, I don't know what happened! The core overheated. I had to activate an emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak. I need time to find it. Sorry Captain."_

"Damn it." Jamie muttered under her breath. "Mr. Sulu, time to our destination."

"Twenty minutes, ma'am. That's twenty minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on."

Jamie nearly sighed, but held her breath and tried to just count to ten in her head. "All right, we better hop to it." She stood, and looked to where Spock's post was, yet the Vulcan wasn't there. "Where's Spock?"

"Here, Captain."

The Vulcan came into view. "You're coming with me to Kronos." She turned to Uhura, who was just standing nearby. "Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty, but it's good."

"Good, you're coming, too."

For some reason, there was tension in between them. Jamie didn't know what had transpired, but she hoped it wouldn't interfere with the mission. "I'll meet you two in shuttle bay."

They nodded, and left. Before she could go as well, McCoy came up to her with a frown. "Jamie, you're not actually going down there, are you?" Of course, she always appreciated his concern, but she believed there was no other choice right now. "You don't rob a bank when the gateway car has a flat tire."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back. Isn't that right, Mr. Chekov?"

" _Y-yes, Captain. I'll do my best, ma'am."_

Jamie nodded, then she turned to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a targeted comm burst to Harrison's position. You tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use them."

Sulu hesitated.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, ma'am." Sulu replied automatically. "I've just never sat in the chair before."

Jamie smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're gonna do great."

Then, she turned and brushed past McCoy, who tried to stop her once again. "You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man, but he is no Captain."

"For the next two hours he is." Jamie sighed. "And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order."

Jamie turned to walk away, but McCoy stopped her once again, his hand on her shoulder. She turned back around, and noticed his expression was twisted in concern. "Just be careful, ok Jamie?"

Jamie stopped, perplexed, and looked at his hand for a moment. She nodded, smiling reassuringly. "I'll try, Bones. Mr. Sulu, make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly."

With that, she left and entered the lift which would take her to the shuttle bay.

Once she was there, she gave the Lieutenants wearing the red-shirts new outfits, officially appointing them as part of their fire-team, in case things go south. Also, the Klingons wouldn't know if they were even tied to Starfleet in the first place.

Soon, they were all aboard the ship, and were out in space.

* * *

"I am detecting a single life sign in the Ketha Province. Given the information provided by Mr. Scott, this is most likely John Harrison."

"Mr. Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know you mean business."

" _Aye, Captain."_

Most of the flight had been silent after that. Silent, and tense.

"We will be reaching our destination in three minutes, Captain." Spock announced. "It is unlikely he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6% ."

"Fantastic." Jamie said, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing you don't care about dying."

This gave Jamie a start. She looked over to Uhura, whose knuckles were white.

Jamie was just shocked, but Uhura had just voiced her own inner thoughts. It was true, she was upset that Spock didn't value his life at all. That he hadn't impacted anybody, which was complete bullshit.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant, I could not hear what you said." Spock lied.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I am upset too. Now isn't the time to talk about this." Jamie said.

"Captain, please, you'd prefer not to talk about this at all." Uhura said. "Our current circumstances…"

"Lieutenant-"

"Captain, please. We need a couple of seconds."

Jamie hesitated. "Fine."

"At that volcano, you didn't give a single thought to us." Uhura stated, anger rising in her voice. "What you would do to us…. What you would do to _Jamie_ if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. I'm not trying to put the Captain on the spot, but she really does care, and she's upset. I'm also upset, Spock. Upset that you hurt her, you'd hurt her friends too."

Jamie sighed. "She's right."

Spock hesitated. "Your suggestion that I don't care about dying is seemingly incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life."

"Great."

"You are certainly a romantic, Spock." Jamie commented.

"You misunderstand."

Spock's voice was hard, which startled both Jamie and Uhura.

"It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing." Spock explained, as Jamie held her breath. "Anger, confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I head experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed.

Such a feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Uhura, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you…. You, and Jamie… the truth is precisely the opposite."

Jamie smiled. "Spock..."

So the Vulcan really did care. It was astonishing, she realized. Did she really have room to be surprised? Time and time again, throughout their relationship, he has shown care in many different forms. This was a whole new level.

Suddenly, their ship jolted, shaking her from her thoughts. Jamie yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel."

"I thought this sector was abandoned?" Jamie snapped.

"It must be a random patrol." Uhura suggested.

"Hold on, guys." Jamie said, automatically taking action, her mind just starting to race as she pulled and pressed buttons all over her dashboard.

"This ship has no offensive capabilities." Spock announced.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at the screen. "It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells."

"Aye Captain."

Jamie guided them through the wreckage of the planet, trying to lose the large ship behind them by going under obstacles and narrow gaps.

They were approaching a narrow gap, dodging the lasers that the Klingon ship fired as well. "We're not going to fit, Captain." Spock ensured.

"We'll fit, we'll fit!" Jamie cried, steering the wheel until the ship was vertical. They barely made it through, banging against the walls as they neared the end of the tunnel. "I told you we'd make it."

"I am not sure that qualifies." Spock stated, with a hint of amusement.

For a moment, it seemed that they lost the Klingon ship after all, until they found themselves surrounded by Klingon ships.

"Well, shit." Jamie said.

"Precisely." Spock agreed.


	17. Superman

**Oral surgery went quite well! Recovery is the worst tho. Hopefully it gets healed fast. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

They watched as Uhura conversed with the Klingons.

"This isn't going to work." Jamie murmured, reaching for her phaser, just in case they had to jump to her rescue.

Spock put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her pause in her movement. "It is our only logical option. And if you interrupt her now, you will not only incur the wrath of Klingons, but that of Lieutenant Uhura as well."

Jamie swallowed, and nodded. She knew from personal experience that Uhura should not be messed with. Spock removed his hand from her shoulder, and instead took her hand. She squeezed it in turn, and they both continued to watch Uhura and the Klingons. Warmth flowed from his hands into her arms, sending a feeling of relaxing energy to her mind.

However, when the Klingon grabbed Uhura's chin, Jamie flinched.

That was when someone started to fire at the Klingons, and it was surprising that it wasn't one of them.

Jamie decided it was only logical to go out and join the fight, to stand by her friend's side.

The battle was mostly a blur, as she was mostly intent on following the instinct to survive and protect her friends. However, somewhere in the fray, she noticed John Harrison.

She tried to fire at him, but she kept on being assaulted by one Klingon after another. She looked around wildly, searching for either Spock or Uhura, but somehow she lost her backups.

She was on the ground, beaten helpless, her phaser kicked away. It was like that bar fight all over again, except much less satisfying.

Her head pounding and ears ringing from the impactful punches she had received, she was helped up by Spock. She noticed that Uhura had come by, too, and they watched as John Harrison took out the Klingons and their reinforcements, leaving the battlefield empty except for the four of them.

Spock took out his gun, as John Harrison came down and approached them, aiming his own gun. The Vulcan stepped in front of Jamie and Uhura protectively, ordering for Harrison to stand down.

"How many torpedoes?" Harrison demanded.

Jamie couldn't focus, being mostly weakened from the fight and she was too angry. Angry at the mere sight of him, her veins boiling beneath her skin. The air around her spun and her ears rang.

 _Murder._

This was the man that killed Pike, her Captain. Her friend, her… her protector. Her father.

"The Torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?"

"Seventy-two." Spock answered.

"I surrender."

As Harrison dropped his gun, Spock picked it up and pointed it at him.

Jamie rose, everything in her hurting and protesting in pain. However, the one thought kept her moving in spite of all that hurt. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender."

She turned, about to walk away, but she balled her fist. She couldn't bottle it up any more.

Without hesitation, she threw her fist across his face. Harrison reeled back, looking back down at her. This look angered her any more, she threw another, and another punch. One after the other, Harrison took it all.

She wanted to make him feel the same pain that she did.

The best part was that neither Spock nor Uhura stopped her.

Jamie panted, kneeing Harrison in the chest, and throwing some more careless punches at his head until her knuckles were protesting with sharp pain. However, all that pain was irrelevant as she was beating the shit out of the man who murdered Pike.

The man who murdered innocent lives, innocent lives she could have saved if she spoken up about it.

"Captain!"

Suddenly, she was pulled back into Spock's chest, waking her from her thoughts of rage. Pain rushed back into her, her broken, bloody knuckles screaming from throwing all those punches with as much strength as she mustered. She also noticed, that Harrison was unaffected.

" _Captain_." He sneered.

Jamie pushed herself off of Spock, feeling a rush of emotions from the physical contact. She had to take a moment to recollect herself, before glaring at Harrison.

She would've beat him to death, if Spock hadn't come to stop her.

"Cuff him." Jamie said, spitting to the ground next to John Harrison before heading to the shuttle.

* * *

Once they were back, Jamie ordered for Uhura to contact Starfleet to tell them about Harrison. She ordered to meet McCoy in the bridge.

However, Uhura left Spock and Jamie alone in the walk. Jamie hesitated, knowing how irresponsible she must have acted in his eyes when she faced Harrison.

She nodded, and was just about to leave, but Spock stopped her, spun her around and kissed her.

She leaned into the kiss, never wanting the moment to end. However, once Spock ended it too soon, he raised his eyebrow. His lips quirking up just slightly as if they were teasing her for more.

Jamie smiled, weaved out of his hold, and left.

* * *

Once Jamie changed back into her yellow shirt, she met up with Spock and Bones. Bones looked at her warily, as if she was a time bomb that might go off. "Are you ok?" He asked as she approached him.

"Fine. I'm absolutely fantastic." Jamie said, brushing past him and moving with Bones toward where Harrison was being held captive.

"Why the hell did he surrender?"

"I don't know." To be honest, she was getting antsy about all of this. "But he just took out a squad of Klingons single-handedly. I want to know how."

In addition, after the beat-down she had given him, he gave no sign that he was in pain at all.

"Sounds like we have a Superman on board." Bones commented.

"You tell me."

As they approached the glass, Jamie stood off to the side with Spock, as Bones put a makeshift hole in the glass, asking for the man's blood sample.

While Bones drew blood from Harrison, Harrison turned to Jamie and asked, "Why aren't we moving, Captain?"

Jamie blinked, startled.

"An unexpected malfunction, perhaps, in the warp core conveniently stranding you on the brink of Klingon space?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Bones asked, taking Jamie's words right out of her mouth.

"Bones." She warned.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain." Harrison continued, and Bones pushed the makeshift hole away. "We good?"

"Yeah." Bones said, nodding.

"Let me know if you find anything." Jamie said, before Bones could walk too far away.

She turned away, to which Spock followed suit. "Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed."

Jamie paused, stopping in her tracks, deeply considering that this man could help. However, she could feel Spock's look of disapproval on the side of her head. "Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further."

Jamie hesitated, feeling Spock's hand on her shoulder. She unknowingly balled her fist until her knuckles were white. "Give me a minute."

Spock hesitated this time, unwilling to leave her side. However, he nodded, and left. Jamie watched him go, before she turned to face the prisoner, quickly approaching him and speaking in an undertone. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you!

And the only reason you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth."

Harrison's look was calculating. "Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly, you want to, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?"

Jamie grinded her teeth. "We all make mistakes."

Harrison pursed his lips. "No. I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Ms. Kirk. If you do not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth.

23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

It was as if he was challenging her. Despite this, her blood boiled. "Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you seventy-two." Harrison said, much to her chagrin. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."


	18. Loose Ends

**Eyy here's another chapter! Enjoy~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

" _What_?"

"Scotty, it's Kirk."

" _Well, now!"_ Wherever Scotty was, it was loud in the background. She guessed he was in a club. " _If it isn't Captain Jamie Tiberius Perfect Hair. Did you hear that? I called her perfect hair."_

Jamie rolled her eyes. That was hardly an insult, if you asked her. "Where are you?"

" _Where are you?"_

His words were slurred and muffled. He was also acting very childish. Suddenly, she realized. "Are you drunk?"

" _What I do in my private time is my business, woman."_

Jamie hesitated. "I need your help with something. Will you take these coordinates down? 23-17-46-11. Are you writing?"

" _What, you think I can't remember four numbers?"_ Jamie rolled her eyes again. " _Ye of little faith. What was the third one?"_

"46." Jamie said, grinning slightly. "I don't know exactly what you're looking for, but I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it."

She hesitated, a sinking feeling filling her stomach. "You may have been right about those torpedoes."

" _I will consider that as an apology."_ Scotty said, stuttering slightly. " _And I will consider that apology."_

Jamie couldn't help but grin. "You are the one who quit."

" _You made me quit!"_ He hollered on the other end. " _Ah, but in all seriousness. Are things lightening up between you and Spock?"_

"They are starting to… I don't know, ok? Just get to those coordinates and let me know what you find."

She flipped the com off, groaning and running her hand through her hair. Sure, things with her and Spock are fine. She's forgiven him for what he did at the volcano... so what was holding her back for letting things go back to normal?

* * *

"Are you out of your corn-fed mind?"

Jamie nearly rolled her eyes at Bones, but she managed to resist that temptation. She managed to listen to the rest of his reasoning, occasionally glancing over at Spock for reassurance or exasperation. "You're not actually going to listen to this guy? He killed Pike, he almost killed you, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to."

Jamie had her lips pressed into a thin line. "Why did he save our lives, Bones?"

"The Doctor does have a point, Captain."

Certainly, it was no shocker that Spock would second-guess her decision.

Bones groaned. "Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Perhaps you, too, should learn to govern your emotions, Doctor." Spock stated, giving the doctor a start. "In this situation, logic dictates-"

"Logic? Oh my god!" Bones cried. "There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our damn ship and-"

"That's not it!" Jamie protested, startling the two men. "I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look, we're going to open a torpedo, the question is how."

Jamie moved and turned away. Bones followed after her, complaining, "But, Jamie, without Mr. Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to pop open a four-ton stick of dynamite?"

Jamie stopped in her tracks, thinking Bones was right. She never realized she would come this far. She thought this mission was going to be a simple gank, kill, and retreat deal. Now she was questioning the Admiral's command, and even her own morale.

"The Admiral's daughter appeared to have an interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use."

Jamie's eyes widened as she spun around to face Spock. "What Admiral's daughter?"

"Carol Marcus." Spock explained. "Your new science officer concealed her identity to board this ship."

Jamie couldn't breath. "When were you going to tell me that?"

Spock admitted, "When it became relevant, as it just did."

Bones shifted awkwardly, but Jamie hardly noticed because she realized she was staring too long into Spock's deep eyes. She was supposed to be angry, or even annoyed that the Vulcan hadn't told her about this news sooner. However, she just couldn't stay mad.

Jamie blinked, cleared her throat, and announced that she was going to see Marcus' daughter.

* * *

Once she did, the officer explained how she only came aboard the ship to figure out what the torpedoes were made of. She explained how her father avoided the subject when she tried to approach him about it.

They disappeared off the records, and Jamie had just been handed them.

Carol decided that it was best to open the torpedo on the nearest planetoid, to which Jamie agreed. Better it explode there than on her ship, after all.

Thus, she hurried back to the bridge to tell everyone her plan. She appointed Bones to go along with Carol, and they had just left to meet up in shuttle bay.

"Mr. Sulu! Have Doctors McCoy and Marcus landed on the planetoid yet?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. They're moving the torpedo into position now."

"Good." Jamie said, although she was still feeling nervous, especially with Bones down there. "Any activity from the Klingons?"

"Not yet." Sulu replied. "But if we're stuck here much longer, they will find us."

Jamie stared out the window into deep space, as if trying to pinpoint where Bones could be on the planetoid. "Lieutenant Uhura, did you let starfleet know we have Harrison in custody?"

"Yes, ma'am. No response yet."

Jamie turned around, astonished. She couldn't believe Admiral Marcus hadn't done anything in response yet, and it was making her antsy.

" _Engineering to bridge."_

Jamie moved to sit in her chair. "Mr. Chekov, bring me some good news."

" _We found the leak, ma'am, but the damage is substantial. We're working on it."_

Jamie rubbed her face in frustration. "Any idea what caused it?"

" _No, ma'am. But I accept full responsibility."_

"Something tells me it wasn't your fault." Jamie said. She also hoped it wasn't his fault, he was too young and innocent, he didn't deserve any of the consequences he could get if he wrecked her ship. "Stay on it."

She shut off the comm, and Sulu announced, "Shuttle is standing by, Captain."

Jamie smiled, flipping on the comm for the shuttle landing team. "Thanks for helping out, Bones. Dr. Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."


	19. Advanced

**Guess who turns twenty today!** **haha and I'm still writing cheesy Spirk fanfic lol. Enjoy the chapter~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

" _You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo!"_

Jamie smiled slightly. Before she could say anything, Spock butted in, startling her, "Dr. McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt."

Bones, however, seemed to have other intentions. " _So how can these legendary hands help you, Dr. Marcus?"_

"Bones!" Jamie cried accusingly.

She could hear Carol on the other end, explaining how she was going to pry open the torpedo. She suspected the warhead was live, somehow.

" _Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. And let me tell you, those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile."_

Jamie raised an eyebrow, and Sulu turned to switch a look of _seriously?_

Carol explained what Bones was about to do, and she warned him not to touch anything but certain wires. " _Wait for my word. I'm rerouting the detonation processor. Are you ready?"_

" _And raring."_

" _Good luck."_

Suddenly, Bones yelped on the other end. Jamie's eyes widened, but before she could ask, Sulu announced, "Ma'am, the torpedo just armed itself. The warhead's gonna detonate in 30 seconds, ma'am!"

A red countdown appeared on the screen, screaming at her face.

" _What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!"_

Jamie inhaled sharply. "Target their signal, beam them back right now."

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo." Spock countered. He stood, standing beside her as he looked at the screen. "We cannot beam one back without the other."

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?"

" _I'm trying, I'm trying."_

" _Jamie, get her the hell out of here!"_

" _No! If you beam me back, he dies! Just let me do it!"_

Jamie balled her fists. She had to remain cool and collected, she couldn't be forced out of her position as Captain because she was emotionally compromised. Yet it was difficult, she was about to lose her long-time friend. How could this _not_ shake her?

"Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command, ma'am."

Jamie pursed her lips, staring at the countdown.

Suddenly, the countdown stopped, and Jamie sighed in relief. Everyone in the bridge acted as if a huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

Jamie fell forward, her head heavy, holding herself on the dashboard. "Deactivation successful, Captain."

"Dr. McCoy, are you alright?" She almost lost a friend there. "Bones!"

" _Jamie_?" His voice was like music to her ears. " _You're gonna want to see this."_

* * *

As soon as the shuttle returned, Jamie and Spock moved quickly to meet up with Carol and Bones. Bones refused to explain what he found over the intercom, insisting it was better that she see it for herself.

"What have we got?" Jamie asked as they entered a room in the med bay. Both of the doctors were hung over the torpedo.

"It's really clever, actually." Carol said. "This fuel container's been removed from the torpedo and retrofitted to hide this cryo tube."

Jamie looked over the glass, and saw that there was a frozen man inside the torpedo. "Is he alive?"

"He's alive." Bones affirmed. "But if we try to revive him without proper sequencing, it could kill him. This technology's beyond me."

"How advanced, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"It's not advanced. That Cryo tube is ancient." Carol answered.

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp ability." Bones explained. "Which also explains the most interesting thing about our friend here. He's 300 years old."

Jamie switched a knowing look with Spock, and with an understanding nod, they exited the room and made their way toward Harrison's prison.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Jamie asked once they approached him.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain." Harrison answered. "I put them there."

He explained how they were like super-soldiers, created to win a war and create peace. However, they were forced to exile.

Since Vulcan's destruction, Starfleet was looking for new defenses, and found his ship in deep space. He found the alias "John Harrison" and adopted it.

"My name is… Khan." He said, his words cold like ice.

Jamie could not believe his words. "Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything."

Khan explained that he was needed because everyone else was inadequate. Spock argued that he wouldn't ask for this man's help just to violate every rule and regulation.

Khan, however, explained that Admiral Marcus wanted to militarize Starfleet, and he helped out with that.

"He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape."

Jamie couldn't help but believe in this man. After all, she didn't exactly trust Admiral Marcus much at all. Sure, Khan might be manipulating her, but how could he come up with such a descriptive lie?

"Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted."

"No, no." Jamie protested. "I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

Khan scrunched his face in rage. "Marcus took my crew from me."

"You are a murderer!" Jamie refuted. She felt Spock's hand on her shoulder, and welcomed the calming feeling.

"He used my friends to control me." Khan countered. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind.

My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Jamie hesitated, noticing for the first time that Khan looked vulnerable. She found she could not look away from his icy, cold blue eyes.

" _Proximity alert, ma'am! There's a ship at warp headed right for us."_

Jamie fumbled for her com. "Klingons? At warp?"

"No, Kirk." Khan said. "We both know who it is."

She knew they wouldn't be Klingons, since they were just in range and it would be ridiculous for them to use warp to get to the Enterprise.

" _I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."_

Jamie swallowed.

She knew he was right, that they were both right. She knew it wasn't the Klingons at all.

So, as she moved to the bridge she ordered that Khan be moved as well, and had at least six officers guarding him at all times.

Marcus was going to answer for everything, and Jamie was going to make sure it happened.


	20. Confrontation

**Another chapter! enjoy~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Once Jamie and Spock were in the lift, Jamie found that her mind was clouded with questions.

Why would Admiral Marcus want a war? Why would he risk so many lives for a military operation? Why would he do such a thing…? Only savages lived to fight for a war. But Admiral Marcus wasn't a savage, right? Surely, as an officer of Starfleet, he would know to do the right thing?

Jamie wouldn't have known. She had never met Admiral Marcus anyway, so she wouldn't have expected this side of him anyway. She would _never_ expect an action like this from Pike.

Pike. Pike would know what to do in this situation, he would know just what to say to her. Damn, if Admiral Marcus hadn't pissed off Khan, then Pike would still be alive. She wouldn't even be in this situation, she would be out in space on her five year voyage.

"Jamie." Spock said, interrupting her thoughts. "Breath."

Jamie looked up to him, not realizing she was holding her breath in the first place. She was glad that Spock managed to point it out. However, before she could say anything, the doors opened and she resumed her gait and moved onto the bridge. "Captain on the bridge!"

"ETA of the incoming ship." Sulu announced. "Three seconds…"

Jamie dusted herself off and composed herself in front of the screen, which currently only showed the confines of deep space. She lowered herself down in the Captain's chair and ordered for shields to be activated, just in case things got messy.

One moment it was just empty space with colorful dust clouds, the next a large, dark starship appeared right in front of them. "They're hailing us, ma'am." Uhura announced.

"On screen." Jamie said. "Broadcast ship-wide, for the record."

Sulu glanced at her for a moment, as if he questioned her rational. However, knowing that this was _Jamie T. Kirk_ , they both knew that she knew what she was doing.

Admiral Marcus's face flashed onto the screen, making Jamie's stomach twist. " _Captain Kirk."_

Jamie took in a shaky breath, but flashed a smile. "Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you've got there."

" _And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."_

"Well, we… we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

" _I don't take your meaning._ " Marcus raised his eyebrow.

This two-faced personality of his was so annoying to deal with. "Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?" Luckily, Jamie also knew how to play his game. She was known to be one of the best at chess, after all. "To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

Admiral Marcus pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu pointed out.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Jamie asked, her voice cold.

" _Where is your prisoner, Kirk?"_

"Per starfleet regulation," Jamie explained. "I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial."

Marcus started, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose much to her chagrin. " _Well, shit. You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke the bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next."_

Marcus leaned in, and Jamie fought the urge to lean away, finding comfort in knowing that he was miles away. " _But I made a mistake and now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started."_

Jamie hesitated. She wasn't going to believe a single word this man said. "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir?"

If you asked her, every life was precious. Everyone deserved a second chance. She even gave the men who murdered her father a second chance. "Fire them at the Klingons? End 72 lives? Start a war in the process?"

As Marcus was lead of Starfleet, he should value exploration more than any war effort. " _He put those people in those torpedoes, and I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them._

 _You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, kid, don't you see that?_

 _Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him."_

Jamie switched a quick look with Spock, who only nodded. Sometimes she was glad that Spock was so understanding of her, after all, he was the one she trusted the most.

" _Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, girl. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."_

Spock's hand was on her shoulder, and she welcomed the contact, slightly leaning into his touch.

Girl. That was a word that simply undermined her authority. Something that made her seem weaker before other men. She was going to teach Admiral Marcus that she wasn't just a girl. She was captain of the USS Enterprise.

"He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

" _I'll take it from here."_

Once the screen flickered off, her mask also fell off. "Keep those shields up, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, Captain."

Jamie rose, Spock's hand flying off as she moved away. "Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location at med bay, may I know the details of your plan?"

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth." Jamie explained, turning to face the Vulcan. "That's what we're going to do."

She moved back to her dashboard, flicking on the com. "Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

" _Ma'am, if we go warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!"_

"Can we do it?" Jamie repeated.

Chekov hesitated on the other end. " _Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain."_

"Noted." Jamie replied, flicking off the com. "Mr. Sulu, set a course for Earth."

Sulu raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

She sat in her chair. They were going to do this. "Punch it."

Sulu pushed the warp lever forward, and suddenly stars were brushing past them in blue streaks of light. Finally, they were moving again.

Jamie should feel safe again, now they were on their way back home. However, she just couldn't shake off this sinking feeling in her gut. "Lieutenant Uhura, contact starfleet. Tell them we were pursued to the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Comms are down, ma'am."

Jamie muttered a curse. Why would this be happening?

She looked to Spock for any type of support. Spock put his hand on her shoulder again, and squeezed it. She smiled.

Just the support she needed.

"Permission to come on the bridge."

Carol woke her from her thoughts.

"Dr. Marcus?"

Carol seemed to take that as a yes, and ran toward Jamie. "He's gonna catch up with us, and when he does the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying the ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him."

Jamie shook her head in denial. "Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us."

Carol pursed her lips. "Yes he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities-"

"Captain! I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

Her sinking feeling confirmed, the ship shuddered and jolted, nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

As they were being attacked, Sulu worked controls to force them out of warp. Jamie's eyes went wide like planets, she couldn't believe that the leader of Starfleet attacked them. A Starfleet Officer going rogue? Just to start a war that he thought had already been brewing.

Still. Would Admiral Marcus not listen to reason?


	21. Disappointment

**I'm sorry for the delayed update. Life + school got in the way lol.**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"Where are we, Sulu?"

"We're 237,000 kilometers from Earth." Sulu answered after a glance at his screen.

"Damage report!" Jamie demanded, resisting the urge to bite her lip.

"Shields are dropping."

"We are defenseless, ma'am." Sulu finalized, swiveling in his chair to face her.

Jamie was just about to pull her hair out, the red alarm blaring and illuminating the bridge. "Ma'am, we have a bulkhead breach."

Everything was happening at once, and it was happening fast. With every attack, the ship jolted. "Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth! Right now!"Jamie shouted over the alarm.

"Captain, stop! Everybody on this ship is going to get killed if you don't let me speak to him." Carol said, stepping in front of Jamie so that she could focus on her.

Jamie frowned. Perhaps this was worth doing, after all, she had to consider the lives of her crew. "Uhura, hail him."

"Sir, it's me. It's Carol." Carol said, turning back to the screen.

Suddenly, the red blaring of the alarm system stopped and everything became an intense silence. Admiral Marcus's face reappeared on the screen, making Jamie's skin boil.

Carol tried her best to convince her father to stop firing, turn back around, and let the Enterprise drop Khan off to Earth. However, the Admiral wasn't taking any of that, and he used his advanced technology to transport Carol back to his ship.

They weren't able to intercept the transport signal at all, so now any leverage they had to survive was gone. Yet, Jamie did not believe in no-win scenarios.

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders." Jamie said, desperate, even though she felt this conversation was starting to become one-sided. "I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine and mine alone. If I transport Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is you spare them. Please, sir."

She deeply cared about her crew. After all, they were like family to her.

"I'll do anything you want." Jamie begged, curling her hands into fists. "Just let them live."

Marcus hesitated, his face grim. " _That's one hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew."_

Jamie swallowed. She knew it was a fool's errand anyway.

Once the screen flickered off, she turned around slowly, unable to raise her eyes. She had failed her crew, she had failed to save their lives. They were probably going to hate her for this.

"I'm sorry."

When she looked up, the first eyes she managed to find were the Vulcan's, and they were deep with worry.

The last time she felt this terrible was when they grounded her, suspending her Starfleet. It was her fault that everyone's lives were in danger.

Her own, damn fault.

"Their weapons have been powered down, Ma'am." Sulu suddenly announced, making Jamie raise her head in surprise.

Jamie narrowed her eyes. Just what was Admiral Marcus playing at?

" _Enterprise! Can you hear me?"_

"Scotty!" Jamie exclaimed, grinning. Perhaps they could turn the tables themselves.

" _Guess what I found behind Jupiter."_

Jamie's eyes widened, as she leaned over the dash. "You're on that ship!"

" _I snuck on. And seeing as I've just omitted an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"_

Jamie sighed, falling back into her chair as a heavy weight lifted off her chest. "You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by, stand by."

" _What do you mean, 'low on power'?"_ Scotty snapped back. " _What happened to the Enterprise? … Call you back."_

Before she could give him a full explanation, his comm flickered off.

She spun over to Spock. "Spock, our ship. How is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain." Spock explained, turning in his chair to face her. "We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

Jamie hesitated, finding herself lost in his eyes once again. They were calculating, but then again, they almost always were. "There is one option." She looked behind Spock, to where Uhura was standing. "Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes, ma'am." Uhura nodded.

"Mr. Spock, you have the comm."

Jamie moved to the lift, and Spock followed. "Captain, I strongly object."

The doors closed behind them. "To what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way to take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible."

Jamie walked out of the lift, and entered the hallway which was bustling with people. "You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship.

This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy."

"I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him." Jamie reasoned, rounding a corner. "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects." Spock protested, sounding exasperated.

Jamie sighed, but she knew where this was going. "Still, it's a hell of a quote."

"I will go with you, Captain."

"No, I need you on the bridge." Jamie snapped.

Spock stopped her, turning her around. "I cannot allow you to do this! It is my function aboard the ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing this moment."

"You're right!" Jamie shouted, startling Spock. "What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. It's a gut feeling."

Spock raised his eyebrow, while Jamie resisted the urge to sigh again. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what he's doing. And it's not me. It's you, Spock."

Jamie smiled.

As much as she wanted to believe that she was the best woman for the ship, the best captain to lead the Enterprise, she knew she couldn't live up to everyone's expectations. She knew that it was mostly because of her father's legacy that she was able to graduate Starfleet early.

Spock was smarter than her. Spock was braver than her, and Spock was stronger than her. He would only see the logical solutions of the problem, therefore that made him a better Captain than her.

"Besides, if something happens to you on that ship, I won't be able to forgive myself." Jamie added quietly.

Spock was struck speechless.

Jamie stood and planted a kiss on Spock's lips. It was a soft, tender kiss ended as soon as it started. Once she pulled away, she was gone.


	22. Breached

**It's been a while. Enjoy the chapter! Let me know how you think~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Jamie and Khan moved through the Enterprise, relaying instructions to Scotty as they strutted through. He was going to open a hangar for them to land through, which was the only way they could enter the ship with their transporters shut down.

However, once they were suited up and ready for launch, Scotty wasn't quite ready on his end. In fact, the weapons systems were beginning to come back online. He wasn't going to be able to prevent the destruction of the Enterprise if they do restore.

" _Captain, the ships are aligned."_

"Copy that." Jamie said, Spock's voice giving her reassurance.

Once Scotty made it to the Hangar, he said it was very small. " _It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass."_

Jamie nodded. "It's ok, I've done it before."

Khan switched a look of concern with her, and Jamie stuttered. "Yeah… it was vertical. We jumped onto a… it was a… it doesn't matter. Scotty-"

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan asked.

" _Stand by._ "

" _Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is a considerable amount of debris between here and their ship."_

"Not now, Spock." Jamie said. She could really only focus on one matter at a time. For example, if Scotty couldn't get the hangar open in time, she was a dead woman. "Scotty, are you good?"

" _It takes time! Just give me two seconds, all right, ya madwoman!"_

Jamie knelt side by side with Khan, ready for take off. She still felt uneasy about the whole thing. After all, this was the guy who killed Pike. She shouldn't even _begin_ to trust him. Yet, she knew nothing about the enemy and he knew everything. She was going to have to make some accommodations.

Finally Scotty announced he was set to open the door. "You ready?" Jamie asked Khan. She mostly asked because she wanted something she could rub into his face, show him that she was better than him at something, at least more prepared. She was fearless!

"Are you?"

Jamie swallowed. Of course, this was exactly just what she trained for in Starfleet.

"Spock, pull the trigger."

" _Yes Captain_." Spock said. " _Launching activation sequence on three, two, one-"_

Her screen lit up with the path, and the hangar opened right up. Soon, her and Khan were sucked into deep space. The ridges of her screen were traced with frost.

Jamie saw what Spock meant when there was a considerable amount of debris in the way. She grimaced, knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy maneuver in the first place. " _Captain, there is debris directly ahead."_

"Copy that."

Jamie used her jet to swing around the large debris, then guide her back to her path. However, she lost track and couldn't make her way. More and more debris appeared in her way.

" _Woah, Jamie! You're way off course."_ Bones said, his voice on edge.

"I know, I know! I can see that."

" _Use your display compass, Captain."_ Sulu suggested. " _You must correct precisely 37.243 degrees."_

"Got it." Jamie said, breathing hard. "I'm making my way back."

After all, she had some time before they reached the ship.

She tried to contact Scotty, but he remained MIA, making her antsy. "Mr. Scott, where are you?!"

" _Captain, he can't seem to hear you, I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by."_ Uhura stated calmly.

Suddenly, her screen cracked, and the lights showing her path flickered down. "Damn it."

" _Captain, what is it?"_ Spock asked.

"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back."

" _Not yet, still working on the signal."_ Uhura said. " _His communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding."_

Jamie cursed. They were in a tight spot.

" _Khan, use evasive action_!" Spock warned. " _There is debris directly ahead."_

"I see it."

Jamie looked to the side, but she couldn't see Khan. She found she couldn't breathe, even though she had a perfectly enclosed helmet on. "Was Khan hit?"

She couldn't lose Khan, he was important to this mission.

" _We are trying to find him now."_ Spock said, his voice calm. " _It's going to be ok."_

Spock's voice was the only thing that kept her down to earth. Everything else was just background noise, as her heart beat in her eardrums.

" _Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees."_ Sulu announced.

Once she dodged the debris, her screen finally flickered off and her heart jumped. "Spock, my display's dead, I'm flying blind."

" _Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible."_

Jamie swallowed. "Spock, if I do get back we need to talk about your bedside manner."

Spock gave a small huff, to which Jamie smiled. " _That's hardly appropriate for this situation, Jamie."_

" _My screen is still working."_ Khan said, interrupting the two of them. " _I see you, Kirk. You're 200 meters ahead of me. At my one o'clock, come to your left a few degrees and follow me."_

Jamie reluctantly did as he said, but overall she felt safer following this strange super soldier.

Over the comm, she warned Scotty they were close, but he still didn't respond. Spock began counting down, and Khan began to count down distance. Neither helped her situation, as the hangar still remained closed.

"Scotty, where are you?" Jamie hollered. "Do you copy? Scotty, please!"

Jamie was not about to die. She wasn't going to die with her crew's lives still in risk, with her unfinished business left alone.

" _Mr. Scott, open the door."_ Spock demanded.

"Open the door!" Jamie cried, the door fast approaching. "Mr. Scott, now!"

Finally, the hangar opened just in time, and Jamie and Khan flew right through. They dove and slid across the floor. When they finally stopped rolling, Scotty greeted them breathlessly. "Welcome aboard."


	23. Traitor

**Another chapter? So quickly? Wow. Lol, I'm not working as much this week so now I have more time to do things like this! Enjoy~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Jamie was breathless herself, taking more than a second to recover. "It's good to see you, Scotty."

"Who is that?" Scotty asked. "Your new boyfriend?"

Jamie lifted herself up, her muscles tense from the adrenaline. Ignoring Scotty's comment she continued, "Khan, Scotty. Scotty, Khan."

"We've got to move." Khan said. "They'll know we are here. I know the best way to the bridge."

Soon, they slipped out of their suits, taking out any supplies or defenses they had as well. Jamie handed Khan a gun, even though she knew she was going to regret it. "It's locked to stun."

Khan took the gun anyway. "Theirs won't be."

"Try not to get shot." Jamie replied, shrugging.

Once everyone had a gun in their hand, Khan decided it was time to go so he led the way out.

Much to Jamie's chagrin they weren't moving too quickly. Scotty voiced her thoughts, to which Khan explained how any sudden movements would get them easily caught. It was just easier to sneak around than to get caught and fight through a barrage of soldiers.

As they neared a computer system, Khan moved in to input some code. Jamie and Scotty stood by, but as Khan explained they couldn't use weapons near the warp core once it was enabled, they started to lower their guns.

"Where did you find this guy?" Scotty asked, following after Jamie as she followed Khan.

"It's a long story."

After much more walking, it was mostly quiet despite the low hum and light beeping of the ship's internal systems. However, both Jamie and Scotty both noticed how they haven't encountered any crew members yet.

"This ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew." Khan explained monotonously. "One, if necessary."

As they tempted fate, a crewman came out of nowhere and attacked Khan. Khan, however, countered the attacked and slammed the man against the wall.

Jamie and Scotty backed up slowly, but more crewmen came anyway.

Jamie found that she was being pounded left and right, however in the heat of a fist-fight she always knew how to outsmart the brute. She ended up taking on more than she originally would have because Scotty wasn't much of a fighter, so she was also vouching for him.

Once everyone was down, Jamie went to Scotty and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Damn, you sure know how to fight." Scotty shook his head. "Yeah, I'm alright. Where's Khan?"

Jamie turned to where Khan should be, but the bastard had disappeared on them.

Jamie and Scotty walked around the hallways, searching wildly for Khan. For a while, they couldn't find him.

Until, of course, he somehow finds them on a whim. "This way."

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him." Jamie muttered under her breath.

"What, stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us." Scotty replied. "Didn't you have some undying love for him?"

Jamie punched Scotty's arm. "I'm pretty sure we're helping him."

They rounded the corner, and followed Khan with their phasers raised.

It was times like these she wished Spock was by her side with his ninja skills. Or even Sulu was pretty skilled with hand-to-hand combat, she remembered fighting by his side on the drill.

Scotty wasn't much of a fighter, and she wasn't going to begin trusting Khan any time soon.

However, once they entered the bridge any thought in her mind stopped and she focused on stunning the personnel, keeping mostly out of the firearms way.

She also saw that Carol was also helping, knocking a couple personnel to the ground.

Eventually they had Admiral Marcus surrounded.

Jamie nodded to Scotty, who pursed his lips and shot Khan, just as she told him to. "Make sure he stays down."

Scotty nodded, and moved around Carol to go point his gun at Khan. Jamie kept her eyes on the Admiral, still aiming at him in case he tries anything. "Admiral Marcus, you are under arrest." She announced.

He shook his head disbelievingly, keeping his cold eyes on her. "You're not actually going to do this, are you?"

Jamie huffed, still rounding her shoulders with her steady aim. "Admiral, get out of the chair."

He never budged, only leveling an even gaze with her. "Kirk, think about what you're doing. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion on an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me."

Jamie swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat. "I'm not going to kill you, sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter."

The Admiral hesitated, and Jamie gave a reassuring look over to Carol. "You alright?"

"Yes, Captain." She nodded, jaw clenched.

Suddenly, Scotty was knocked to the side.

"Jamie!" Carol cried, and before Jamie could react, she was also knocked to the ground.

The next moment, Khan was on top of her, throwing punches at her face. She had no time to think, no time to fight back as Khan mercilessly beat her down. She weakly put her hands up to protect her face, but Khan just punched right through that shield. She can't help but feel that this must be payback from when she mercilessly beat him back on Kronos.

He pulled her up by her hair, to which she yelped, feeling tears unwillingly form. She tasted blood, and her face pounded.

Khan kneed her gut, knocking the breath right out of her, and she was thrown to the side.

Carol tried to talk some reason into Khan, but Khan pushed her to the side and stomped on her leg, breaking the bone.

Next, Khan did the unthinkable. Jamie watched with horror as he took Admiral Marcus's head and crushed it between his own hands.

The next moment, Khan moved over to Jamie, pulled her up by her hair again, and placed the phaser to her back. Khan forced Scotty to hail the Enterprise, and suddenly she was looking at Spock.

Spock's eyes were wide, his lips were thin. "I'm going to make this very simple for you." Khan said.

Jamie kept her eyes focused on her boyfriend. She knew she made a mistake bringing Khan along with her, and she was paying the price for it. " _Captain."_

"Your crew for my crew." Khan continued.

" _You betrayed us."_

Khan smiled, his grin sickening. "You are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, don't-" Jamie tried, but then she felt an overwhelming pain on the back of her head, and dark spots clouded the edge of her vision. She could barely hear Khan threaten Spock as her ears were ringing from the impact.

" _Lower shields."_

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock."

Jamie tried to lift herself up, but she was knocked right back down. She winced in pain, curling up in a ball.

" _I have fulfilled your terms, now fullfill mine."_

Jamie tried to stand again, coughing and spitting up blood. "Well, Kirk. It seems apt to return you to your crew. After all… no ship should go down without her captain."

Jamie's head was spinning, everything was pounding. However, soon she found herself in the prison where they kept Khan much earlier, along with Carol and Scotty. Carol remained on the ground, and Jamie went into action.

She wasn't about to let her ship go down without a fight. "Hey, are you ok?" Jamie asked Carol.

Carol winced as she fumbled with her leg. "No, not really."

Scotty kicked the glass, which didn't do much damage. "Let us out of here!"

Suddenly, the ship jolted. That was when Jamie knew the destruction was just beginning.


	24. Last Resort

**I'm just here, to post another chapter! Enjoy.** **Expect inconsistent updates like this until my summer class starts! haha.**

 **Anyone play ps4? add me! my user ID is potatomydragons**

 **Guest: I am in fact continuing on to Star Trek Beyond, so don't worry about it :)**

 **I do not own Star Trek.**

* * *

" _Crew of the Enterprise, prepare for imminent proximity detonation."_

Jamie's eyes widened, but that was just when they were let out of the prison and she and Scotty were carrying Carol to med-bay. Her mind was still spinning and everything still hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't endure.

"What's he talking about? What detonation?"

"The torpedoes." Jamie said, realization dawning on her. "He's armed the damn torpedoes."

"Bones!" Scotty and Jamie exclaimed at the same time as soon as they arrived at med-bay.

However, instead of Bones, a nurse came and took Carol from them instead. "Good to see you, Jamie."

Jamie turned, and grinned. "You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?"

"Damn right, I did."

Jamie went and hugged her friend. Bones hugged her tightly back, but then she weaved out of the tight hold.

"He killed Khan's crew!" Scotty pointed out alarmingly.

"Spock's cold, but not that cold." Bones said. "I've got Khan's crew. 72 human popsicles, safe and sound in their cryo tubes."

"Son of a bitch!" Jamie exclaimed. "I could kiss you right now."

Bones smirked. "Ah, I don't think Spock would be too happy about that."

Jamie smiled, and settled with landing a kiss on his cheek instead. Just a quick peck, and a clap of the shoulder left the southern man flustering and muttering, "Unbelievable."

Suddenly, the lights flickered off, and the ship teetered to the side. Bones was the first to rise to action, locking up all his patients.

Jamie had a thought, and she knew what they had to do. If they went to the power source - the warp core - they could somehow force the power to come back online.

So, her and Scotty were making their way to the Enterprise as the floor moved beneath them. "One day I've been off this ship. One bloody day!" Scotty complained. Jamie kept a smile to herself, glad that Scotty has not changed one bit.

Since the power was off, the gravity systems were no longer working. The ship was practically vertical and Jamie and Scotty were holding onto the wall for support, until they both lost their grips.

They slid down until they found another grip on the railing.

" _Attention, all decks. Evacuation protocols activated. Proceed to exit bays and report to your assigned shuttles."_

Crewmen fell in between her and Scotty, and neither of them had the chance to save them. Debris also fell in between and around the duo, so that was another thing they were dodging. "There won't be evacuation if we don't get power to stabilize the damn ship!" Scotty cried.

"We can restore it, right?" Jamie asked.

They were completely vertical, holding onto the railing with some difficulty. "Only from engineering." Scotty replied, taking deep breaths.

Jamie huffed. "We have to get back to the warp core."

Once they were back on their feet, and the ship was upright for a short while, Jamie was already hitting the ground and running. However, for some reason, Scotty wasn't following her. He was looking upward instead. "Jamie?"

Jamie went back to him, and looked to where he was. Jamie tugged his arm. "Scotty, we got to get the power back on! Come on!"

Scotty nodded, and followed her through the hallways. It was very difficult moving through the Enterprise when the gravity systems were hardly working at all.

They ran on walls, and they jumped over doors. When they were almost at engineering, they were on one of the sky walks when the ship started to tilt again. The two of them jolted, and held on to the railing for dear life.

However, debris fell and nearly knocked the two of them off the railing. Jamie managed to hold tight as the railway jolted, but as she looked to the side, she noticed Scotty was slipping. "Jamie?" He asked, breathless.

"Hold on!" Jamie demanded.

"I can't."

Jamie's eyes widened as Scotty let go of his hold, yet she reacted quickly and reached for his hand before he was completely out of her grasp.

Scotty was _heavy_. Jamie barely managed to hold on, but she knew she was slipping too.

Tears began to form again. She was going to die, probably. She never got to see Spock again, after all. That was all she wanted before she died, to see him and resolve their fight. However, that wasn't going to happen.

"Scotty, I'm sorry." Jamie said, her voice wavering.

Her hand slipped and she closed her eyes, waiting for her imminent demise.

Suddenly, someone dropped in to save them. She opened her eyes, and through her tears she saw that Chekov was there, holding her arm as tightly as he can, leaning back to use his weight to his advantage. "I've got you, Captain!"

Jamie never knew she would be so glad to see such a kind face. "Chekov."

"Don't let go!" Scotty cried.

Soon, the ship up-righted herself and they were back on the railing. Once she wiped her tears and quickly hugged Chekov, they were running and back in action.

"Even if we get the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power!" Scotty said.

Jamie stopped, and turned. "He's right, Captain!" Chekov stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie snapped.

Scotty breathed. "Someone has to hit the manual override. Laddie, there's a switch-"

"Behind ze deflector dish! I'll flip ze switch!" Chekov exclaimed, leaving the two of them in the dust.

Jamie and Scotty continued running toward the warp core. They moved through rooms of cadets as the ship began to tilt again. Eventually, they made it to the control unit, and out of breath.

Scotty looked at the screen, and narrowed his eyes. " _Core misaligned, danger."_

"Oh nonononono!"

"What?" Jamie asked.

"The housings are misaligned!" Scotty exclaimed. "There's no way we can redirect the power."

Jamie's stomach dropped. She couldn't believe it.

"The ship's dead, ma'am. She's gone."

She couldn't have it. She didn't believe in no-win scenarios, after all. "No, she isn't."

Jamie was moving, and Scotty started following her again. She had to make the climb. Unfortunately, Scotty soon realized what her plan was and immediately protested.

"Jamie, wait! If we go in there, we die!" Scotty cried. "Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us!"

Soon, she was in front of the doors and fiddling with the controls. Scotty was hollering in her ears as she worked, "Will you listen to me? What the hell are you doing?"

Scotty even tried to move and intercept her, but she brushed him aside. "I'm opening the door."

"That door is there to stop us from getting radiated!" Scotty cried. "We'd be dead before we made the climb!"

Jamie knew this. Yet, she had to try. She had to try and save her ship and her crew.

"You're not making the climb." She decided, turned, and knocked Scotty unconscious. Before he could fall, she caught him and let him down easy. She was going to face the climb on her own.


	25. Reckless

**Yo I guess this is the last part of Into Darkness! Next Chapter will be the beginning of Beyond! Thank you all for sticking around~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Once Jamie opened the door, she was through. She crawled as fast as she could, taking deep breaths as she climbed through the ventilation way. Eventually, she arrived at the core, and it struck her breathless.

It was really high. How was she going to get that high?

However, there was no time to think, only time to act.

She felt her muscles tensing and her stomach churning as she climbed the equipment, each handle getting harder to hold the higher she went. Her grip even slipped a couple times before she managed to catch herself.

She had to do this for her crew.

Things were starting to blur as she got closer to the core.

She climbed on top of the misaligned power auxilorators, she held on to the top as she kicked down the lower bit into place.

The room was too hot, and every breath she took felt like she inhaled fire. The first kick nearly took out her energy.

However, she couldn't give up. She quickly recollected herself so that she could pour her entire strength into her legs. She did this, for the crew.

Her family. Her boyfriend, the damn Vulcan.

Khan's words echoed in her mind: _My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?_

She would do _anything_ if it was to keep her family safe. She now understood what Spock went through when he risked his life at the volcano.

After a final kick, the warp core busted to life, and she was blown off the core and slammed into the wall.

* * *

Suddenly, the Enterprise shuddered and they were flying normally. Power was back, shields were back on.

Spock never believed in miracles. However, he assumed this might just be one. " _Spock_?"

The voice over the intercom woke him from his thoughts. "Yes, Mr. Scott?"

Scotty paused on the other end. " _It's…. It's Jamie. You should come to engineering, sir. Right away."_

The Vulcan rose from his seat immediately. This could not be good news. Scotty's voice sounded concerned, weak even. So, he was currently ignoring any protests and hurrying through the crowd of injured and confused cadets. Some even looked at the Vulcan with concern of their own.

Spock didn't care. All he cared was that something was wrong with Jamie, and she needed his help.

Eventually, he met up with Scotty at engineering. Scotty shook his head with forlorn. The Vulcan looked behind the engineer, expecting Jamie to be standing there with a smile on her face.

However, she wasn't there.

The door to the core was closed. Spock knew that Jamie was in there, somewhere, dying alone.

"Open it." Spock demanded.

Scotty explained that he couldn't and he wish that he could.

Numbly, he watched as the door inside the radiation chamber opened, revealing a weak Captain, struggling to crawl through the door and shut it behind her. Spock knelt down beside her, on the opposite side of the glass as she propped herself up.

She was breathing, hard. Her eyes were glazed, but she had the smallest of smiles once her blue eyes looked up and met his own. Spock tried to smile back, but it was weak.

Seeing Jamie like this was torture. He almost couldn't look straight at her in the eyes.

"How's our ship?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Out of danger. You saved the crew." He said fondly.

He wanted to ring his fingers through her tangled, greasy hair. He wanted to brush the strands out of her eyes and face, as it was smudged against the window. Yet, he couldn't. A thick wall of glass stood between him and Jamie.

She sighed in relief.

One of the many things Spock admired about Jamie: even though she was a reckless human being, she still put crewmembers ahead of her own life. "You used what he wanted against him." She managed a smile. "That's a nice move."

"It is what you would have done." Spock murmured.

He was struggling to hold back tears, which is something he's never done before. It is difficult. His feelings are normally well under control, except that one time he slipped once his mother died. This… this is different.

"And this… this is what you would have done." Jamie said.

Spock tried to smile again, but failed. "It's only logical."

Seeing his Captain weak and frail like this is odd, it isn't right. She was broad, fierce, proud, fearless.

Her eyes glistened with tears, and her lips wavered. She let out a sob, which broke his heart. "I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be."

Spock blinked. "Jamie…"

"How do you choose not to feel?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I do not know." Spock said, looking down at his hands. "Right now, I am failing."

Jamie coughed, rasping and spitting up blood. Spock's heart skipped a beat. "I want to know why I couldn't let you die."

Spock frowned, shaking his head slowly. Jamie's eyes were drooping, but he could tell she was struggling to stay alive. "Why I came back for you…" She couldn't continue. She looked exhausted, and she was choking up in tears.

"Because you love me." Spock said, managing to keep his voice strong. "Jamie, you don't have to say anything. I already know. And… I love you. From the bottom of my heart."

Jamie smiled. "Spock…"

Spock put his hand on the glass, in his universal greeting. _Live long and prosper._

Jamie slowly slid her hand up to meet his. Spock could almost imagine her touch.

Once Jamie's smile disappeared her hand dropped. Spock's eyes widened at first, but he knew that the inevitable had finally come.

Jamie died.

At first, grief rolled in his gut. He put his head against the glass, knowing that he had lost his Captain, friend, and lover forever. He couldn't do anything to save her.

Then, his thoughts turned to blame. There was one man responsible for her death. He was going to find vengeance. Sure, it wasn't logical at all, but logic had no say right about now.

He just lost another woman he held dear to his heart.

"KHAN!"

* * *

Bones turned once the door to the med-bay opened, expecting another casualty from the battle that had just sufficed.

His heart stopped once he actually noticed who it was. Spock was carrying a limp, pale, weak body of Jamie T. Kirk, his longtime friend. As soon as Spock knew Jamie was in Bones' care, he was out of med-bay.

He immediately ordered nurses to other patients so he could work with Jamie, saving only a couple nurses to properly assist him. They lay her in a bag, after one final glance at her pale face he zipped it shut.

Bones buried his face in his hands. "Jamie… why?"

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help her anymore, he sat to the side, watching the body bag warily, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He sat at his desk, most nurses hustling and bustling around him to work at the injured crewmembers that still had a chance at survival. Unlike Jamie, who had already lost hers.

Bones let out a wavering sigh.

' _Bones, you should see this.'_

' _Did you just call me Bones? Don't.'_

' _It's a good name for you though.'_

Bones scoffed. "You reckless idiot."

Suddenly, the tribble he had injected some of Khan's blood in twitched and gurgled. Something flicked a switch in his brain - maybe there was a way to save Jamie.

* * *

 _What is it?_

 _It's a girl._

 _He saved 800 lives. I dare you to do better._

 _I love you too, from the bottom of my heart._

Jamie's eyes snapped open, taking in the nice, clean air as her first breaths in a while.

What just happened? Wasn't she dead?

She looked to the side, and found that Bones was there. "Don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead."

Jamie smiled. She hadn't seen her friend in a while.

"It was the transfusion that really took its toll." Bones said, scanning her. "You were out cold for two weeks."

Well, at least she wasn't out for a century. "Transfusion?"

"Your cells were heavily irradiated." Bones said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "We had no choice."

"Khan?" Jamie asked, as he felt her heartbeat.

"I synthesized a serum from his superblood." Bones explained. "Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?"

Jamie shrugged. "No more than usual. How'd you catch him?"

"I didn't." He said, smiling. Jamie narrowed her eyes, her mind still not able to work since she just woke up.

Bones moved to the side and she saw that Spock had entered the room. Jamie smiled as Spock knelt to her side. "You saved my life."

"Uhura and I had something to do with it too, you know." Bones reprimanded.

Spock took her hand in his own. "You saved my life, Captain. And the lives of-"

Jamie squeezed his hand. "Spock, just… thank you."

"You are welcome, Jamie."

Spock smiled and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering. Jamie was glad that she had Spock by her side, and she was glad that she still had the rest of her life and career ahead of her.

* * *

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm." Jamie said, preaching to the new group of cadets. "To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge, when those we love are taken from us."

The memorial for Pike and those who died on the Enterprise was currently taking place, and it was a very solemn event. However, she hoped that her speech would inspire hope instead of dread. "But that's not who we are.

We are here today to rechristen the USS Enterprise and to honor those who have lost their lives nearly one year ago.

When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's Oath, words I didn't appreciate at the time. Now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were, and who we must be again."

Jamie found Spock's face in the ground, and he nodded in reassurance.

She also managed to find the rest of her crew, who all had smiled. "And those words? Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

* * *

"Captain on the bridge."

Jamie smiled, glad she was back in action. Healthy, living the life she wanted.

As she approached the chair, she noticed Sulu was still sitting in it. He grinned, challenging her. "It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste. Isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?"

"'Captain' does have a nice ring to it."

Captain Sulu? She didn't think it had as good a ring as her own name, Captain Kirk.

"Chair's all yours, ma'am." Sulu said as he moved out of the chair.

Jamie smiled warmly, but she knew she wasn't going to quite settle down yet.

"Mr. Scott." Jamie said. "How's our core?"

" _Purring like a kitten, ma'am."_ Scotty replied. " _She's ready for a long journey."_

"Excellent."

Bones looked at her with dread once Scotty said 'long journey' . "Come on, Bones! It's going to be fun!"

She clapped his shoulders as she walked by, moving to check in on Carol. "Dr. Marcus. I'm glad you could be a part of the family."

"It's nice to have a family." She replied coldly.

Awkward. Jamie nodded, decidedly moving on to other members of her crew. "Spock."

"Captain!" Spock appeared, and walked to her side. Jamie grabbed his arm, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Where should we go?"

Spock huffed. "As a mission of this duration has never been attempted… I defer to your good judgement, Captain."

The Vulcan kissed her temple before going back to his post. Still grinning, she finally sat back down in her own chair, looking into the empty void that was space.

They were going to explore this space, for five whole years.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out." Jamie ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

Just like that, they were boldly going like no one has ever gone before.


	26. Dreadful Reminder

**First chapter of Beyond! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

When Jamie woke up, she stared at the ceiling.

She sighed. Only three years into the five year mission of the exploration of space, so there were two more left to go before they landed back on Earth.

It was also her birthday, a day which she dreaded.

Not because she was a year older and the fact that she wished to remain young forever, but it was the day her father died.

Jamie rolled to her shoulder, and Spock was still there, just waking his eyes were open, she smiled.

The Vulcan moved to kiss her lips, slowly and tenderly. It was a very nice 'Good morning' kiss.

"Happy Birthday." Spock murmured.

Jamie hesitated. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Jamie said. "Thanks Spock."

* * *

After a terrible mission and a failed peace treaty, Jamie had to switch shirts for the tenth time that week. She sighed, looking at her collection of golden shirts.

She was supposed to be excited, yet this mission was droning on forever.

Now, Jamie retired to the empty bar that they had on the Enterprise. Most everyone had either gone to their own rooms or remained in their nightly posts. She, however, was sharing a Happy Birthday drink with herself.

A year older than her father ever was. She couldn't believe she was going to surpass his age. No daughter should ever have to go through this, yet here she is.

"Drinking alone is bad for your health, you know."

Jamie smiled sadly, as Bones came in with a bottle of… vodka? Whiskey?

"This isn't the first time, you know." Jamie stated matter-of-factly.

"That's what worries me." Bones said, pulling out three more cups and poured whatever he just brought into them. "You know, I actually stole this from Chekov."

"Really? Isn't that Whiskey?"

"I know right?"

Jamie shook her head. "I always thought he was a vodka kinda guy."

Bones nodded. "Right? I thought so as well." He asked, raising a glass. "Here's to another year."

The Doctor looked to the side suddenly, so Jamie turned to see where he was looking. Spock was standing at the doorway. "Mind if I join?"

Jamie shrugged, pushing the third glass over as the Vulcan slid into the seat next to her. "The more the merrier." Bones said, shrugging as well.

"No, not really." Jamie said.

Bones nodded. "Right, I forgot you liked to keep it simple, since it was the day your father bit the dust."

Spock observed the drink that Jamie handed to him, and with a raised eyebrow he decided to give it a try.

"I'm one year older than he ever got to be." Jamie admitted quietly.

Bones opened his mouth to say something, but decided to drink instead. "Thirty-one?" He guessed.

Jamie nodded, taking a drink herself. Her father died so young, he was supposed to live a longer, happier life. She knew that thanks to the future-version of Spock.

"It's hard to believe you'd live this long, after all the danger you get yourself into." Bones admitted. "Giving me heart attacks each mission we are set out to do."

Jamie smiled and nodded. If he truly felt that way, she wondered how he must've felt when she made the climb, which felt like long ago even though it was only a couple years. She was glad to have such a brilliant friend to bring her back to life.

When she died, the last face she ever saw was Spock's, so she never got to see anyone else. It was probably for the best, she didn't want more things to pile on her guilt.

Nobody ever really talks about that time anyway, except for the fact that she saved so many lives and were glad for her service, etcetera. Other than that, she never liked to talk about it. Being dead now felt more like a nightmare than a memory.

"I have something for you, T'hy'la."

Jamie blushed slightly, but looked to see what he had. It was some sort of jewelry box he had slipped onto the bar. Bones was also looking on with curiosity. "Spock, no. You didn't have to-"

"Please, I insist." Spock said.

"Jamie, just open it." Bones inquired. "Let's see what it is."

Jamie sighed, and hesitated.

It wasn't often that she received gifts on her birthdays. Not even when she was back living on the farm, she was hardly acknowledged for growing another year older. That was also part of the reason she was indifferent about birthdays - they weren't really her thing.

The only people who knew what day her birthday was on were the two men she was drinking with right now.

She finally opened the box which revealed a simple necklace, with some sort of green stone wrapped in silver wires. Normally, she wasn't one to wear jewelry, but she couldn't help but appreciate the minimalistic beauty of this piece.

"It was originally my mother's." Spock said.

Jamie's mouth dropped open, she couldn't find any words.

"Well, can't really say no to that." Bones commented, drinking some more whiskey.

"Spock, I shouldn't-"

"Again, I _insist_. Take it as a token of my respect and my love for you, Jamie." Spock said. "Vulcans do not take return gifts."

"That's a lie, isn't it." Jamie said.

"Vulcans do not lie."

Bones laughed, and Jamie sighed. "Fine.. I'll wear it. Thank you, it's beautiful Spock."

"May I?" Spock asked, gingerly lifting the necklace from its packaging.

Jamie nodded, spun in her bar seat and lifted her hair. Spock put the necklace around her neck, and clasped it together. Once he was done, she dropped her hair back down, and spun back to her original position.

Spock smiled. "It's beautiful."

Jamie blushed and lightly punched his arm. "Shut up."

She drank more of the whiskey.

"I'm not gonna lie, it does look kind of nice." Bones said.

Jamie smiled, admiring the stone in her palm. "Thanks Spock."

Spock took her hand, which had been cradling the stone. "I say we need to return to the bridge."

Jamie nodded, taking one more shot of the whiskey. "Let's keep this birthday under the wraps, alright?"

"Alright, Ms. Sensitive." Bones said as Spock and Jamie walked away.


	27. Yorktown

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Bones, Spock, and Jamie came onto the bridge as they approached a space station. To Jamie, it looked like a bubble with a civilization inside. "Wow."

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Scotty said, admiring the space outpost.

"What a damn monstrosity!" Bones remarked. "Couldn't we just rent some space on a planet?"

The reason why they were at this outpost, known as Yorktown - named after the city where Americans won the revolution millennia ago - was simply for a pitstop. Jamie also had a meeting with the council there, but she figured that staying at a famous outpost like Yorktown would be good for her crew.

After all, it _has_ been getting cramped on the Enterprise lately. It came to a point where the days droned on.

"Showing geographical favoritism among inducted Federation worlds could cause diplomatic tension." Spock explained.

"You don't think that looks tense?" Bones continued, pointing at the bubble of air. "Looks like a damn snow globe in space just waiting to break!"

Jamie really didn't want to think about that last part, but now since Bones brought it up… "That's the spirit, Bones."

Sulu guided them through the loading bay, and as they flew through Yorktown Jamie admitted it looked much more stable on the inside.

Jamie walked out of the ship with Spock. "We should go sight-seeing later." She suggested.

"I wouldn't mind that." Spock said. "There's a lot to see here."

Jamie laughed. "Indeed."

Much to her chagrin, a couple Vulcans came up to them. They appeared to be from the high Council. "Pardon the interruption, but would you mind if we borrowed Mr. Spock?"

Jamie glanced to Spock for confirmation, and he just nodded. "I don't mind. I have a meeting to attend anyway."

Before she left, she stood on her toes and pecked Spock on the lips. "Good luck."

Spock smiled. "You as well."

Jamie watched Spock walk away, and smiled. Oh, how lucky she was.

* * *

Just before her meeting, there had been an interference. A stray ship had just been rescued, and the only living being on it was currently requesting an audience.

"...Is this working?"

The lady explained how, while on a science mission, her ship suffered a critical malfunction. The ship she was already on turned out to be an escape pod. She begged to borrow a ship that was capable of navigating through the nebula to find her crew.

"You must have someone who can help us."

As she said this, she was looking straight at Jamie. It was as if she was expecting her compliance.

They debriefed the situation back in the private meeting. The Admiral noted that they tracked her ship to a sector of uncharted nebula.

The nebula projected above the table. "Too dense?" Jamie asked.

The Admiral nodded. "No data. This area is uncharted territory."

Jamie looked up to the nebula and smiled. Uncharted territory was what made her job exciting. "The Enterprise should be able to handle it."

"The only ship here with more advanced technology is still under construction… but it's not just the ship I'm sending."

Jamie nodded. "I'll gather my crew."

"Captain."

Before Jamie could go any further, she spun back around on her heel.

"Starfleet sent me your application for the Vice Admiral here at this installation."

Jamie could feel her stomach turn upside down. Nevertheless, she nodded. This was what she wanted, after all. "Yes ma'am. If I may, I would…. Recommend Commander Spock replace me as Captain of the Enterprise. He is an exemplary Starfleet Officer. He'd make a great captain."

"If I am correct, you two are currently dating?"

Jamie smiled. "Yes. However, my feelings have nothing to do with my decisions, ma'am."

She nodded. "It isn't uncommon, you know."

"Dating your first officer?" Jamie asked.

"No. What I'm saying, it isn't uncommon for a Captain to want to leave. There is no relative direction in the vastness of space. There is only yourself, your ship, your crew. It's easier than you think, to get lost."

Jamie hesitated. She wasn't really lost…. Exploring the vastness of space was her life. It was everything she hoped for and dreamed for. Yet, why didn't it feel that way? "It's not about-"

"I'll bring it up with the general council. We'll discuss it when you return."

Jamie nodded. "Ma'am."

However, she was glad that such a decision was going to be put off. What was she going to tell Spock?


	28. Danger

**Let me know if I'm updating too fast lol**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

The next morning, Jamie lay wide awake. She was having trouble going to sleep, because her thoughts were going through her mind, wondering how she was going to break the news to Spock. It wasn't long before he shifted awake, and soon he turned on his side and smiled, moving hair away from her eyes. She said nothing, neither did he.

Their morning had been quiet, up until they stood in the lift to their ship. That was when Jamie had summoned enough courage to speak to Spock. "Perhaps there…"

"I've been thinking…"

They both uttered this at the same time.

Jamie turned to face him, slightly surprised. "What is it?"

"No, Jamie. I insist."

Jamie hesitated. "After this mission, we should sit down. This can wait until then…"

"I as well have something to share."

They waited in silence. Jamie, however, reached for Spock's hand, and squeezed it. "We make quite a team, don't we?"

Spock turned to Jamie in slight surprise. "I believe we do."

Jamie could tell that Spock was sincere.

 _And you two make a swell team._ Pike's words echoed in her mind from nowhere, giving her a wave of nostalgia. She had always trusted Pike's judgement, he was always right.

The elevator opened then, and Spock stepped aside for Jamie. Jamie, however, stepped aside for him. "I insist."

Jamie couldn't help but smile. Spock could be such a gentleman sometimes.

Spock suddenly turned and landed a quick peck on her forehead. It was warm, and so much feeling flowed through the touch. It simply made her feel good about herself and this mission. She was confident that they were going to ace this.

* * *

Soon, they were already out of hyperspace and floating outside of the nebula. Jamie addressed the crew just then, figuring some talk would boost everyone's morale.

"Listen up, everybody. Our mission is straightforward. Rescue a crew stranded on a planet in uncharted space. Our trajectory will take us through an unstable nebula, one which would disable all communications with Starfleet. We're gonna be on our own. The Enterprise has something no other ship in the fleet has, you. And as we've come to understand, there is no such thing as the unknown, only the temporarily hidden. Kirk out."

Everything became dark as they entered the nebula. Sulu guided them through the debris, but the flying was a bit rough.

Jamie glanced up to Spock, who was standing by her side. Spock nodded in acknowledgement, and she smiled back.

Soon, they exited the storm cloud and a planet came into view. The woman they brought along announced that she was stranded there, on Altamid.

"Approaching…. Altamid. Class-M planet." Spock announced, now back to his station. "Massive subterranean development. But limited to no life forms on the surface."

Suddenly, Chekov noted that there was an oncoming ship. Uhura attempted to open communications with them, but to no avail.

A bad feeling grew in the pit of Jamie's stomach.

"Sulu, magnify." Jamie said.

A large, black object appeared on the screen. However, the screen indicated that there were many ships, clumped together. It was as if they were a swarm of bees.

Jamie turned to the stowaway and demanded, "What is this?"

Much to her frustration, the lady did not answer.

"Shields up! Red alert!"

They fired at the target, which had scattered itself around the Enterprise.

"Ma'am, our phasers are having minimal effect and our torpedoes can't track their movements!" Chekov announced.

"Fire everything you've got."

Something seemed off. Was this how that woman's ship went down? Jamie feared that they were going to end up the same way.

"Captain, we are not equipped for this manner of engagement." Spock commented.

Jamie cursed under her breath. The ship shuddered as it was being impacted. However, nothing they did had any effect against their enemy.

"Warp us out of here, Sulu." Jamie commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

Jamie went to sit in her chair to brace herself, but for some reason the ship wasn't moving. The warp drive was damaged. "Scotty, I need warp now!"

They weren't going down, not like this.

" _I cannae ma'am! The nacelles, they've… they've gone!"_

"Security, engage all emergency procedures. Active protocol 28 code One Alpha Zero. All personnel to alert stations." Jamie announced, as the red light flared.

Jamie watched Spock go to the elevator with Bones. Spock seemed to notice her concern, and just nodded in reassurance.

Not even a minute passed when Spock and Bones left, and Chekov announced that there was a breach in multiple places.

Scotty also announced there was a way to put some energy into the impulse engines.

"If we could get back into the nebula, we could lose them…" Jamie thought aloud. "Do whatever you can, Scotty."

" _Aye, ma'am_!"

She waited, biting her lip and unable to sit still. At least, until Spock's voice came over the com. " _Captain!"_

"Yes! Go on."

" _I have identified the individual who appears to be leading the attack party. He infiltrated the archive vault and removed the artifact from our mission on Teenax."_

Jamie's eyes widened. Why would anyone want to go through so much trouble to get such a useless artifact? "Just… hold your distance, until…"

Suddenly, the com gave into static after Jamie heard gunfire. "Spock? Spock!"

This was the last straw, her crew was in danger. She rose from her seat and pointed to two of her crewmembers. "You two, with me. Sulu, the chair."

"Yes, ma'am."

Spock was in danger, and Jamie had to go and save him. He wasn't allowed to die. He wasn't allowed to pull another stunt like he did on the volcano.

So, Jamie ran through the hall with two of the newer recruits.

Eventually, she found the group of aliens that had attacked her ship. She hung back, waited, and shot her phaser at them. Her team took down most of them, until it was just her and the leader.

Everyone else was down.

Jamie tried to fight him, but he was much stronger than her. The leader held her up by the neck, and she struggled for breath. She slapped at the alien's wrist, but he only smirked. At first his expression was of curiousness, then it morphed into anger.

"Captain…Kirk." He gargled.

The engine jolted finally, which threw the alien off balance. They both fell to the ground.

Jamie would wonder later why this alien knew her name. Right now, she needed to retrieve her phaser, which was a bit difficult to obtain because of the leaning ship.

Jamie tried to find her way back to the bridge, figuring that the phaser wasn't very important.

"Kirk to bridge!"

" _We are losing the inertial dampeners!"_

" _System's are ship-wide, captain. Emergency bulkheads are sealing, but structural integrity is at 18% and failing, ma'am_."

"Any news on Mr. Spock?"

" _He's radio silent, same with Mr. McCoy."_

Jamie gritted her teeth. There was only one way to survive now. "Abandon ship, Sulu."

Her chest suddenly felt heavy, as she held on to the wall for support. She was about to lose what she had so desperately fought for.

At least her crew was going to be safe.

Jamie was going to fix the saucer by the impellers, which was out of place due to the constant fire.

Nearby, she saw people slide down the wall. Jamie rushed to their side, and ushered them away. However, she pulled Syl aside. "Ensign Syl. I need your help."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jamie took the artifact that she managed to swipe from the alien. "Hide this for me, ok?"

Syl took the artifact, and nodded. "I'll protect it with my life, ma'am."

"Go, now!" Jamie said.

Syl nodded vigorously, and ran.

Jamie also ran.


	29. Discourse

**Enjoy! I do not own Star Trek.**

* * *

It was difficult to run with the floor constantly moving and shifting beneath her, but she made due.

Jamie eventually found the room that contained the saucers. She pulled them out of the container, until it sparked. She managed to duck as lasers were being shot at her. She ran off to the side, but the leader managed to run right into her and push her against the wall. She was effortlessly tossed to the side, and managed to lose her spare phaser again.

She stood to her feet once she retrieved her phaser, before the alien could react.

However, the floor shifted again and they were off of their feet. Once Jamie stood back up, she looked to the saucers and saw that Uhura managed to find her way there. The alien scrambled for the empty artifact case that was only several feet away from Uhura.

Uhura disconnected the saucers, and closed it off to Jamie. Jamie watched with dismay as Uhura and the alien were sent off into space. Uhura looked back to her, and nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. Jamie stayed until Uhura was out of her sight.

Jamie quickly made her way back to the bridge, shooting only a couple hostile aliens out of the way.

"Captain!"

"How many of the crew are still aboard the saucer?" Jamie asked, sending a glare to Kalara. Kalara only sent back a look of confusion. She may act innocent now, but Jamie had a feeling that she had something to do with it.

"None." Sulu answered. "But if I'm reading this correctly, the intruders are taking them."

"Captain, we are caught in the planet's gravity." Chekov announced. "We cannot pull away."

Jamie ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Get to your Kelvin Pods."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aye, Captain."

Jamie looked out the window for one last time. This view from the sky was the greatest, and she could never get used to the countless stars that shone outside the window.

This was her home. This was her life. Now, it was being torn away from her.

She boarded the escape pod, and watched as the Enterprise crumpled in the rocks beneath her feet. She couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of angry tears.

Her home, gone.

* * *

Once Jamie landed, she grabbed the default supplies(a couple phasers and a com device) and set out to find any of her crewmembers. The first man she found was Chekov. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have found someone from her crew still alive. "Chekov!"

It was nice to see his face.

Nearby, she saw Kalara hop out of her pod, and a wave of anger filled her chest. She stormed after her and snapped, "You knew. You knew we'd be attacked."

Kalara looked up in slight fear. She stuttered. "You…. you don't understand."

Jamie pulled her phaser out and aimed at Kalara whilst Chekov wildly protested against it.

Kalara took a deep breath. "Yes, yes. I lied. Our ship was attacked."

Without taking her phaser down, she ordered, "Chekov, check the comms for survivors."

"Aye, Captain."

"Who is he?" Jamie asked Kalara, knowing damn well that she knew who she was referring too.

"His name is Krall." Kalara explained timidly. "He took my crew, like he took yours."

"How did he know so much about the Enterprise?" Jamie asked. How did Krall know her name? Why was he going after her crew?

"All I know is that if I did this, he would set them free."

"Chekov, are you getting anything on those scanners?"

"Nothing, ma'am." Chekov stated sadly. "...What if they…?"

"No, no." Jamie protested, using her free hand to grasp the Vulcan necklace that she received as a birthday gift. Her crew couldn't be dead… "He was taking them. We have to find that saucer. Even minimal scanning systems will have more range than a tricorder."

"Aye Captain, that's possible." Chekov said.

Kalara shook her head. "Captain….I was protecting my crew."

Realizing that her hand was trembling, Jamie let her phaser hand down to her side.

Kalara's words had reached Jamie, and she realized that she would have also done anything to save her crew. She may have done the same. She still distrusted Kalara, but she wasn't about to knock her out quite yet.

* * *

Uhura walked out of the comfort zone of her space pod, and stepped into a dark, prison-like area. Her crewmates were walking in lines all around, with their hands behind their backs. The alien who had been trapped with her also stepped out behind her, and said, "What is your name?"

Uhura looked back at him in surprise. "How do you know our language?"

"I know your kind." He spat.

Uhura leveled her gaze with him. "I am Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the USS Enterprise, and you have committed an act of war against the-"

"The Federation!" He snapped. Uhura shut her mouth tight. "Federation is an act of war."

"You attacked us." Uhura snarled.

The alien paused. "Your captain….why would you sacrifice yourself for her?"

"She would have done the same."

Jamie Kirk was not only her captain, but also her friend. Uhura knew damn well that she was doing everything in her best efforts to reunite with the crew.

"And if she made it off that ship, she will come for us." She added.

"I am counting on it, Lieutenant Uhura."

Jamie Kirk was in danger. Uhura wished she could do something to warn her friend.


	30. Deceit

**Oh no I'm running out of chapter title names help**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

McCoy jumped out of the space pod, observing that there was no current danger in the area. The struggled breathing sounds brought his attention back to Spock, who had a large metal debris stuck in his side.

"My God, Spock!" McCoy rushed over to help his friend out of the pod. He set the Vulcan down on the nearest rock. "Sit…. easy, sit…."

McCoy ran his hand through his hair. He had to save Spock somehow, without any medical supplies. "Okay. Now, try and relax. You're gonna be okay." He struggled to keep his mind going, but he was usually good under pressure. He had to find something that would help.

"The forced optimism in your voice suggests that you are trying to elicit a sense of calm in order to-"

"I'll cut the horseshit." McCoy said.

"Doctor, I fail to see how excrement of any kind bears relevance to this situation."

Spock moved, and McCoy immediately put his arm around his shoulder. Moving of any kind would make their situation much worse. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We must keep moving, Doctor." Spock said through gritted teeth. "We have to find Jamie and the others."

"Spock, this thing's punctured your iliac region!"

"Time is a critical factor." Spock protested.

"Like it or not, Spock, your girlfriend wouldn't want to see you dead. That's how you'll end up if I take this thing out and can't stop the bleeding. If you die, Spock, I am going to have to face Jamie's wrath alone."

"That truly is an unpleasant thought."

* * *

They were walking through the woods when Jamie had a sudden migraine. It was large enough that she had to put a palm to her temple and apply pressure. "Captain?"

Before long, the headache receded. "I'm fine, Chekov." Perhaps the planet's air was getting to her.

Unfortunately, she figured that that couldn't possibly be the case. Spock was probably hurt bad, and she was feeling it second hand. That was the deal with their bond: whatever he felt,she felt. Whatever she thought, he could understand without asking.

Which means he probably knows that she was considering leaving the Enterprise. They would have to deal with that once they were back together.

They walked into the clear and found the saucer of the Enterprise. It looked rustic, and there were vines already growing over the steel. "The Enterprise…. She may not even have power to the bridge, Captain."

"She still has a few tricks up her sleeve." Jamie said. "I'd bet on it."

Eventually, they made it to the bridge and Chekov got right to the console to search for the crewmembers' signals. Jamie managed to glance at Kalara for a second, and noticed her victorious smirk.

Jamie walked past Kalara. "You're with me, I left something behind."

* * *

Their trek through the wreckage was mostly quiet. Unfortunately, anyone could notice the tense air. "So the artifact was on the ship the entire time?" Kalara asked as Jamie knelt down to search through the wreckage.

"Yep. I left it here somewhere, since I couldn't afford to bring it with me."

Suddenly, her jaw connected with Kalara's knee and she flew back in surprise. Once she looked back up, a phaser was aimed at her.

Well, it wasn't as if she should be surprised. "Tell Krall I have the Abronath." Jamie gritted her teeth. "Do you believe in every sad story you hear?"

Once Kalara opened the hatch and saw that it was empty, Jamie smirked. "Not every."

Chekov was also right where he was supposed to be. "Stand down." He said, as he aimed his phaser at Kalara. "Please."

"You get it, Chekov?"

"Aye, Captain, I have traced the location of her call."

As Jamie walked past Kalara, she stole the radio from her hands and stood by Chekov's side. "What does Krall want with the artifact?"

"To save you from yourselves." Kalara replied.

Why would Krall want to do that? Surely there must be some evil intent behind that. Besides, they do not even need to be saved.

"Captain!"

Chekov shot at the guards that had emerged from a hole. Jamie pulled out her phaser in return, and began to run, pulling Chekov along with her. It was a bit difficult with the odd angle of the ship to find the right balance. Eventually, they found themselves in a tight spot.

Fortunately, they were out of reach from Kalara and her cronies. "Are you alright?" Jamie asked.

"Aye, Captain, but we are trapped!" Chekov replied.

Jamie attempted to hold off the aliens as Chekov attempted to activate the thrusters. That is, of course, until Jamie had to activate the combustors herself. "They're square, right?" She asked as she fired at them.

"Round, ma'am!"

"That's what I said."

The thrusters bursted into life, shaking up the entire ship. Immediately after, they had to run away from the ball of fire that came chasing after them. Even so, once the fire faded, they had to run away from the aliens chasing after them as well.

Eventually they made it to the bridge, the area of the saucer that was closest to the ground. "Chekov!" Jamie cried, as she began to shoot the glass ahead of her.

One the glass was weak enough, they jumped through and it shattered into a million pieces. They slid down the side of the saucer and roughly landed on the ground below.

"Chekov, move!"

She took the young engineer's hand and they ran away from the area, before the saucer can land right on top of them. They escaped yet another ball of fire. This time, it was official.

Her home for the last three years was in pieces. She knew for a fact that there wasn't going to be any other one like it.

Once the blast faded, Jamie took a moment to check on Chekov. "Hey, you ok?"

Chekov nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Jamie smiled, but she couldn't help it waver.

"Captain?"

She leaned against the nearest tree. "She's gone, Chekov. She's gone…."

"Ma'am….. Captain Kirk…." Chekov stuttered.

Jamie wiped her tears. "Ok. Let's go. No more dwindling."


	31. New Ship, New Rules

**Yo my online class is starting soon so expect less from me when it starts**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"I am entirely conscious, Doctor. I am simply contemplating the nature of mortality."

"Feeling philosophical." McCoy translated, sitting himself back beside Spock. "Massive blood loss will do that to you."

"I miss Jamie." Spock stated.

"Me too, Spock." McCoy said. "But we will get through this, and we _will_ see her again soon."

"Recently I was thinking of actually…. Settling down with her." Spock said. "You think... would she approve of it?"

"Settling down? You mean…. You mean marriage?" McCoy asked. "I'm shocked. Nevertheless, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, friend. Anyways…. I have been a bit hesitant to ask her, especially with recent, startling news."

"Startling news?" McCoy asked.

"Ambassador Spock has died."

McCoy hesitated but shook his head. "Spock, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must feel like."

Spock sighed. "When you lived as many lives as he, fear of death is illogical."

 _I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be._ For some reason, Jamie's most recent death flashed before his eyes. He saw how scared someone who was supposedly fearless could be.

"Fear of death is what keeps us alive." Bones remarked.

"I want to live as he did." Spock said. "That's why I decided to redirect my efforts and continue his work on New Vulcan."

Bones shifted uneasily. "You're leaving Starfleet? What did Jamie have to say about that? Spock, what about your marriage?"

"I could not find the time to tell her." Spock admitted.

"Well, I can tell you that she's not gonna like that. Hell, I don't know what she'd do without you." Bones said. "I mean, me on the other hand, I'd throw a party, but…."

Jamie would fall apart.

Spock started laughing.

"My God, you're getting delirious."

"Jamie's gonna hate me."

* * *

Jamie sneezed as she and Chekov trekked through the woods, climbing over boulders and stones, and sliding through crevices. Truth is, Jamie was following Chekov. "How far are we from the coordinates of the call?"

Chekov checked the radio. "Still a ways, ma'am. Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you begin to suspect her?"

Jamie sighed. "Not soon enough."

"How did you find out?"

"Well… I guess you could say I've got a good nose for danger…" Jamie said, just as an oddly colored smoke filtered from the rocks. Jamie sighed exasperatedly. "Run!"

Oh, how the universe liked to prove her wrong sometimes.

* * *

"Captain?"

Little did Jamie know, that while she was stuck in sap and contemplating her life choices, Scotty would come to her rescue.

"You know these people?" A strange woman with long, white hair asked.

"Aye, lassie. That wee man there is Pavel Chekov."

"Hello." Chekov greeted, smiling.

"And this beautiful goddess is Jamie T. Kirk. They're my mates. It's good to see you, ma'am."

Jamie smiled as well. Hopefully, her charm can guarantee her safety.

The woman moved Scotty out of the way and messed with some calibrations on her stick. "What is she doing, Scotty?" Jamie asked, panic rising in her throat.

"Don't hurt them. No, don't!" Scotty protested, just before the sap vaporized into thin air and Jamie and Chekov fell to the ground.

"You're free, Jamie T." The woman said.

Jamie stood and dusted herself off. "So, who is your new friend here? She sure knows how to throw a welcome mat."

"This is Jaylah." Scotty said.

"I do not know what is a Welcome Mat." Jaylah said.

Jamie decided that she liked this woman.

"You find anybody else?" Jamie asked.

"No, ma'am." Scotty answered. "I'm sorry, you're the only ones."

Jamie muttered a curse. Where were Spock and Bones? Uhura and Sulu? She needed to find her crew.

"What the hell happened up there, Jamie? Why were we attacked?" Scotty asked.

"They were after the artifact we brought from Teenax." Jamie answered. She _still_ didn't understand why people would want something so useless.

"Have you got it?"

"No. I had to get it off the Enterprise, put it on a shuttle." Jamie explained cautiously.

"You hid it in a shuttle?" Scotty asked exasperatedly.

"Yes." Jamie said. "And no."

"Of course." Scotty said.

"There is a way I can help find your friends." Jaylah said. "You seem like a good woman. I think that we'll be good friends."

Jamie grinned. "Glad our feelings reciprocate. Well then…. How are you going to help us?"

"Follow me, Jamie T." Jaylah said.

* * *

"This is the USS. Franklin, ma'am. Can you believe it?" Scotty said as they climbed through an old, rusted ship. "First ship capable of warp 4. Went missing in Gagarin Radiation belt in the early 2160s."

Jamie liked the old, rusty feeling to the ship. It's age seemed to make it more homey. Of course, it was unlike the Enterprise with its more advanced technology and warmer welcomes.

"I remember that from the Acadamey." Jamie said. "Captain Balthazar Edison. One of the first heroes of Starfleet. How the hell did this ship end up here?"

"There's a lot of theories, ma'am." Scotty said. Jamie looked out the window to the ragged cliffs, where the Enterprise had met its end just the night before. She swallowed, but maintained a thin smile.

She wasn't phased, everything will be ok. Just because the Enterprise was gone, doesn't mean that her crew is as well.

"Surrendered to the Romulans, captured by a giant green space hand. This far out, it's got to be a wormhole displacement."

Jamie really disliked this planet.

"Can she fly?" Jamie asked.

"She's missing a few driver coils and the EPS conduits are fried, but Jaylah has done a marvelous job of getting the ship's systems back online."

"Thank you, Montgomery Scotty."

Jamie went to sit in the chair, which she had been itching to do since she boarded this antique. However, Jaylah got in first and lounged in it.

Jamie stiffened. "Chekov, plug in those coordinates. See if you can track the crew's location from the ship's sensors."

Perhaps Jaylah had been in this ship longer and knows her better than Jamie does, but that doesn't give her the right to just _lounge_ in the Chair. The Chair meant a billion things to Jamie, but apparently to Jaylah, it was just nothing. It wasn't a seat of command.

However, Jamie decided to let it slip. It was just a chair… wasn't it? Jaylah wouldn't have known.

"She likes that seat…" Scotty muttered to Jaylah.

"Mr. Scott. Tour." Jamie bit out.

"Yes, the mess hall." Scotty said. "Jaylah, if you will."

"Yes."

Jamie was just about to follow Jaylah and Scotty to the mess hall, when she just took a pause to admire the seat for a second. She gave a reassuring pat on the rim of the chair, promising herself that she will be able to sit in the seat, hopefully on their way out of the planet.


	32. Reunited

**So I'm finished writing this fic! I just need to keep on updating**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Despite having explored the entire ship, they had no word from any of the former crew members. The ship had been abandoned for at least a hundred years.

Jamie found that thought only a little bit disturbing. If it was abandoned for that long, then how are they going to use the rusty ship to escape the planet?

However, she also spotted a familiar motorbike, and she immediately forgot that forlorn thought. "That a PX70!" She stated excitedly, moving to kneel beside the bike. "My dad used to have one when he was a kid. My mom said he'd put her on the back, drive her nuts."

Jamie couldn't resist touching the vehicle. Before her mother lost her mind, she'd always tell stories of her dad. Jamie loved those stories, because her father was truly a man of his worth. At least, that was how her mother portrayed him.

This vehicle gave her feelings of nostalgia. Jamie never got to meet her dad. However, she was sure that he would also put her on the back of the PX70. He would probably even teach her how to drive one if he had the chance. Maybe she could take this vehicle back to Earth with her, and go for a ride with Spock. She wondered how he would think of it.

"Ma'am." Scotty said, waking her from her thoughts.

Jamie stood and cleared her throat. "So you're telling me this thing's been here this whole time and no one's ever noticed it?"

Jaylah and Scotty switched a look, and Jamie knew she was going to be in for a surprise. The two engineers took her above the deck to show her the image refractors which camouflaged the ship against the valley.

This was where Chekov came to meet them, announcing that he found a Starfleet frequency. They immediately moved back to the bridge to pinpoint where the frequency was. "Can you lock on to the signal?" Jamie asked as Chekov sat back into his chair.

"Yes, but how do we get to them?"

"I have an idea, ma'am." Jamie turned to Scotty and blinked. "But I'm gonna need your permission."

Curious, Jamie asked, "Why would you need my permission?"

"Because, if I mess up, I don't want it to be just my fault."

Jamie sighed. Whatever Scotty had in mind was fine with her, as long as her crew came back safe and sound. They would always find another way even if they failed. "Permission granted."

Jamie and Jaylah followed Scotty to the warp pad, and watched Scotty fiddle with the computer for a moment before a familiar face appeared on the pad.

Jamie grinned from ear to ear as Spock stumbled out of the pad, but she noticed quickly that something was wrong with him so she went to his aid, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Spock! What happened?"

"I missed you too." Spock said, breathing hard.

Not soon after, Bones came off the pad and approached the two of them. "Good to have you back. You all right?" Jamie asked.

Bones smiled. "Yeah, I'm all right. He's hurt though."

"I am functioning adequately, Captain." Spock protested.

"In a pig's eye you are!" Bones refuted.

Spock weaved out of Jamie's hold, and gripped on to her shoulders. "Captain, we discovered that the stolen artifact appears to have come from this planet-"

Spock's words jumbled together by the end of his sentence, and he began to lean forward. Jamie reached out to catch him just in time, and Bones held his arms out as well. "Damn it, Spock." Bones muttered. "Are there any medical supplies on this ship?"

* * *

This sent Scotty, Chekov, and Jaylah scrambling away while Bones and Jamie set Spock on a nearby sofa. While Bones left to take a look at the medical supplies, Jamie set a pillow down for Spock.

He reluctantly lay down, his body still tense. Jamie rubbed circles into his shoulders, hoping that would help ease him down. "How are we gonna get out of this one, SPock? We've got no ship, no crew. Not the best odds."

"We will do what we have always done, Jamie." Spock replied. "We will find hope in the impossible."

"I love you, you know." Jamie said.

"I love you more." Spock said, smiling.

Jamie sighed. "We are going to get you patched up, ok?"

"No, Captain." Spock protested, giving Jamie a start. "You must focus your efforts on finding the crew."

"Well, that's why I need you around, Spock." Jamie murmured. "Remember? You said we made a good team."

Spock glanced over to Bones uncertainly. Jamie noticed this communication, and let out a huff, but never brought up anything. It was clear that he was hiding something from her, and Bones was in on it.

Bones stuttered, and attempted to change the topic. "These things are from the dark ages."

"Bones…."

Bones came over to the couch, with a bulky device in his hand. "I'm pretty sure this is a protoplaser." He pressed the button and it glowed blue. "Should stop the internal hemorrhaging. At least that's my hope."

"'The miserable have no other medicine but only hope.'"

Jamie squeezed Spock's shoulder as she switched a look with Bones. "Death's door and he's quoting Shakespeare."

"That's my boyfriend for you." Jamie replied.

When she was at Death's door, Jamie had many feelings rolling through her mind. She had several regrets, denials, and so many other unresolved problems and feelings. These feelings were intensified tenfold on her last moments of breath, she couldn't even tell what was happening around her. The only face she recognized was Spock's.

Bones was going to fix Spock. He had to.


	33. An Idea

**So we're back to weekly updates folks! I'm putting most of my efforts into my online class, after all.**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Soon, Spock was able to move on his feet again but Jamie kept a careful eye on him as he wandered around the bridge. He may just be acting like he was fine just so he can do what he wants, she was making sure that he didn't do anything he regretted.

"It's most important that we find my crew. Chekov has the coordinates to Krall's base, so we should go now." Jamie urged.

"With respect, ma'am, how do we know that Krall was at the base when she called him? Even if he was, we don't even know that the crew is there with him." Scotty refuted.

"Or if they're still alive." Bones remarked.

Jamie really wanted to slap Bones, but she kept her fists clenched. He was right for one thing. They couldn't risk their lives for something they are unsure of.

"Krall does have them, alive. He needs them for life." Jaylah spat, bringing attention for her.

"There you have it." Jamie said. Bones sighed, this was something she was going to rub in his face later because she was always right. "Mr. Chekov, do you think you can beam them here?"

"No, ma'am. There seems to be a geological interference, that is blocking the transporter signal." He said, glancing at the coordinates.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to go in and break them out the old-fashioned way." Jamie said. To say that she was excited was an understatement. Soon, she was going to have her crew back.

"But Jamie, what if it's a trap?" Bones admitted. "You could die out there, you know."

"I know, believe me." Jamie replied. Bones rolled his eyes. "Just have a little faith in me, Bones."

"You cannot go to this place." Jaylah said, who had just been a little quiet during the conversation.

"Jaylah, I thought we had a thing going." Jamie said.

"Jamie T. Kirk, that place is dangerous. People have died by Krall's hands over there. Your crew is over there, but they won't be for long."

"You've been there?" Jamie asked.

Jaylah didn't reply. She had her jaw set and her arms crossed, her whole body tense. Jamie decided it was best not to press on. "Why didn't you say anything, lassie?" Scotty asked, clearly not reading the atmosphere.

"Because I know you will ask me to take you there." Jaylah starkly added. "Like I said, your friends are going to die there, just like my family, and I will not go back to that death place!"

Jamie huffed, but she held her tongue. So Jaylah's family died, that was a sure reason to be afraid of Krall and his base. She was scarred for life.

"So you've been to the place! Then you can show us the way in and the way out." Scotty continued.

"No! This is not the deal we made, Mr. Scott." Jaylah barked. "If you choose to do this, you are on your own."

"Wait!" Scotty protested, then proceeded to follow after her.

"Let her go." Jamie said.

"She's lost people too, Captain." Scotty remarked, following after Jaylah in spite of Jamie.

Still, his remark echoed in her mind. _She's lost people too._ She felt more empathy toward Jaylah. This wasn't just a matter of saving her crew anymore. She had to be there for everybody. Scotty was going after Jaylah much how he had supported Jamie during her loss. A lot of people supported her, which she was glad for. She should let Scotty support Jaylah too, since she knew exactly how she felt.

Spock's hand on her shoulder woke her back into reality. When she looked, she saw the concerned faces of Bones and Spock. She sighed, "I better go after them."

They nodded as she left.

* * *

"...my father planned an escape."

As Jamie walked to the entryway, Jaylah was in the middle of speaking with Scotty. "But we were seen by the one they call Manas. My father fought him so I could get out. He was brave and Manas killed him. What you want is impossible."

"Look, maybe it's not." Scotty said. "Right. My wee granny used to say, 'Ya cannae break a stick in a bundle'. You're apart of something bigger now, lassie. Right? Dinnae give up on that, cause we'll sure as hell not give up on you. That is what being a part of a crew is all about."

Without looking her way, Jaylah asked, "Is that what you believe in, Jamie T.?"

"There is truth to Scotty's words. A crew looks out for each other, and we fight for what we believe in." Jamie said, as Scotty looked back to her in awe. "Jaylah, we stand a better chance if you come with us. Are you down for it?"

Jaylah looked up to her, and after a brief moment of hesitation, she nodded.

Jaylah showed that there were tunnels, which was how she escaped. They had to get the crew out of the crater so that they could beam them back to the USS Franklin.

"Bones, Mr. Chekov, Jaylah, you're with me on the away team." Jamie announced. "Mr. Scott, modify that transporter."

"Captain, Mr. Chekov's technical acumen makes him more valuable aboard the Franklin with Mr. Scott. It is hereby logical that I replace him." Spock protested.

Jamie sighed. "Why is that logical, Spock? You just got back on your feet."

"Just trust me on this, t'hy'la." Spock said, somehow enlarging his eyes ten times its normal size.

Jamie glared at him, but she sighed again. It was hard to resist his gorgeous eyes. "Fine. Don't make me regret this."

"I'll keep an eye on your boyfriend, Jamie." Bones remarked.

"Understood." Jamie replied.

"There's too many soldiers, they'll see us." Jaylah said, bringing them back to the main topic of conversation.

"We'll need a diversion." Bones said.

Jamie looked to Jaylah, a thing forming into her head. She smiled, making Jaylah shift in her seat uncomfortably. "I might have an idea."


	34. Mission

**New chapter! I know I said I was going back to weekly updates but I lied :))**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"You ready?" Jamie asked.

"You are crazy, Jamie T." Jaylah said as she wrapped her arms around Jamie's stomach. Jamie kicked off the motorcycle, and soon they were riding through the mountain range that was Krall's base.

Once past the mountain range that surrounded the base, Jaylah rolled off the bike but Jamie continued to ride, distracting the surrounding soldiers. She used her phaser to fire at the soldiers, and as she rode around, she found that she was in awe.

The bike was a marvelous bike! She wished she could keep it and ride it elsewhere, with Spock's arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. That would be the dream. They would go or long rides down the road as the sun set, with no clear destination in mind. It would be just like how they currently travel in space.

The other thing was that soon there were multiple copies of her, disappearing in blue and reappearing in a different spot as soldiers continued to fire. She drove around with her head low so she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Off to the side, she noticed the crew moving to the platform and disappearing as they were beamed up to the Franklin. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was right. The crew had been here all along.

She noticed that the remaining of the crew, along with Bones, Spock, and Uhura, were on the platform awaiting to be beamed up. So, with her handy motorbike, she drifted over and around the platform, causing the dust and dirt to rise up and freeze into a barrier.

She watched as they finally disappeared.

" _We're ready for you next, Captain. Just turn on your beacon."_

"Scotty, do you have everybody?" She asked.

" _Aye, ma'am. Everybody except for you and Jaylah. Hit the beacon and we'll grab you."_

Jamie didn't want to leave anybody behind. That wasn't what she stood for. Supporting people and not believing in no-win scenarios were two things that she had her foot on. She wasn't about to abandon Jaylah in the place she hated the most. After all, the ship they were leaving in was really her home.

" _Captain, your beacon!"_

Jamie looked back up to the tower, and saw that Jaylah and one of Krall's cronies were fighting against each other.

Jamie whirred the engine, the uproar bringing Jaylah's attention. She drove around the base so that she gained more speed. Once she reached the desired speed, she touched the beacon. As soon as her form started flickering, she yelled, "Jaylah, now!"

Jamie drove up one of the arches of dust and dirt she had created, and jumped off her bike. This gave her enough elevation to reach Jaylah, who was quickly falling toward her. Soon, they were back on the warp pad, bellies on the ground and wind knocked out of the both of them.

"Jamie T., you are a crazy woman." Jaylah said.

"I know." Jamie replied, smiling.

Jaylah grinned back and patted Jamie's shoulder.

They weakly stood as Uhura and Sulu rapidly approached her. "Captain! The device they have….."

"Yorktown. He's going to destroy Yorktown."

Jamie's eyes widened. They had a ship. She looked to Jaylah for confirmation. They were going to use the ship anyway, but she also respected Jaylah's authority because it was her home that they were compensating.

"You take my house and make it fly." Jaylah announced.

Jamie nodded.

* * *

Once they were outside the warp-pad, Jamie met with Bones and Spock. They greeted her in a group hug, which was something unexpected but it was welcome. She was glad that she had the two of them for support. Her closest friend and her boyfriend both had her back if she fell.

"Remind me to get a PX270 when we get back." Jamie said.

"Sure thing. Sounds like a bad idea, but you got it." Bones remarked.

Jamie grinned, and they broke the hug. "We have to get to Krall. Is this ship ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Chekov called from around the corner. "The ship should be ready for takeoff."

"Right." Jamie said, looking around at her crew. "Let's go."

Without further ado, they sat in their assigned seating as if they were on the Enterprise, and buckled in.

After checking in with everyone at their station, she watched as Krall's crew flew into the sky like a cloud of bees.

"Your call, Mr. Sulu." Jamie murmured.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Sulu replied. "Mr. Chekov, be ready to hit the forward stabilizers full on my mark. One quarter impulse."

"Aye."

After another second passed, the USS Franklin whirred to life, humming and shaking in protest.

Jamie held her breath, hoping this wasn't going to end the ship's short life span. After all, this was their only way back.

Soon, the ship tilted over the edge of the cliff and fell. This gave the ship more and more velocity, which was something they needed in order to fly. However, it was risky. Sometimes, the ship would bump against the cliff behind it, breaking the rise in velocity only slightly.

Just before the ship reached the ground, Chekov pulled the lever and they were up in the air, on the way to Yorktown.


	35. Fight the Bees

**Guess who started watching TOS? This girl!**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"I'm tracking distress signals from every frequency coming from Yorktown." Uhura announced. "Krall's already started his attack."

Jamie pursed her lips. Yorktown needed help, and fast. She wasn't about to let thousands die while she sat back and did nothing. "Mr. Scott, what sort of weapons do we have?"

" _We have pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes."_

Jamie sighed. That was not going to be enough. However, if that was all they had... "Great. Pull them through."

"It does not matter. You cannot defeat the bees." Jaylah snapped.

Jamie rubbed her face irritably. They couldn't just leave Yorktown in ashes. "How do we get Yorktown time to get people to safety?" She asked.

"No, we are a horse and buggy compared to those things." Sulu countered. "We're barely holding together as it is, Captain."

"Captain, the flight patterns of the bees are determined by individual decisions." Spock finally spoke up. Jamie looked to him, grinning. She knew her boyfriend was going to figure something out. "Krall's swarm formations are too complex not to rely on some form of unified cyberpathic coordination."

"So if we disorient the swarm, we can kick its ass?" Jamie asked.

"Precisely."

Jamie nodded. "Scotty, can you beam me onto one of those swarm ships?"

" _Have you gone completely mad?"_ Was Scotty's immediate response.

"Yes or no?" Jamie snapped.

" _No!"_ Scotty countered, but paused. " _...yes. Maybe."_

Jamie was nearly at the warp pad, before Spock stopped her. "Captain, my familiarity of the interior of those ships, however brief, makes me more qualified for this mission."

Jamie sighed. "Look, Spock, you are still hurt."

"I acknowledge and respect your concern." Spock replied softly, though he seemed annoyed at the prospect. "Perhaps you would feel more confident if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of both the ship and the injury."

Jamie shook her head. "He's gonna love this."

* * *

Once Jamie finished explaining the plan to Bones, his eyes became as wide as saucers. It was as if he saw a ghost. "You want me to do what?"

Jamie just smiled at Bones' exasperation. He was a real piece of work sometimes.

As Spock walked by Jamie to the warp pad, he paused to touch her fingers with his. An intense feeling flowed through, it was so sudden yet as soon as he took his fingers away the feeling was gone. Spock smiled and nodded. Every time Spock did this he left Jamie breathless, it was almost better than actual kissing.

Bones' complaining brought her back to her senses. "Why, you green-blooded ingrate. This was your idea!"

Jamie clapped Bones' shoulder. "It was a good idea though."

"You know next time you get a piece of pipe stuck in your transverse, call a plumber."

Jamie shook her head. "Just make sure you find a way to break those things."

"If things get hairy,I'll beam you straight back." Scotty stated. Jamie almost forgot he was there, his voice startling her slightly. She walked out of the warp pad and stood by Scotty.

As Spock and Bones were about to disappear, Bones snapped, "Dammit Jamie, I'm a doctor not a-"

Thank goodness he never got to finish the sentence, because he was already gone.

Almost as soon as Jamie got back to her chair, she received a signal from Spock. " _Captain, from what I can ascertain, the ships do share a cyberpathic link which coordinates their actions. Patching it through now."_

"That's what that signal was…" Uhura stated. Jamie turned to face her. "They weren't jamming us, they were talking to each other."

Jamie was glad to have such a talented crew. Now, they could figure out a way to stop the swarm and save Yorktown. "How to get them to stop talking." She thought aloud.

" _What about electromagnetic focusing?_ _We could use the transporters, disrupt their network."_ Scotty pointed out. Already, Jamie's mind was running.

" _I we could plant some sort of disruptive communication signal inside the swarm, it might adversely affect their capacity to coordinate."_ Spock admitted.

"It would have to be at a frequency they will not anticipate." Chekov added.

"We could cause a chain reaction that would wipe out the whole swarm." Sulu continued.

" _Ma'am, a closed network like that might be susceptible to very high frequency."_ Scotty remised.

Jamie's eyes widened. "VHF. Radio. We can broadcast something from the ship to drown out their link. Something loud and distracting."

Music. Music can be loud and distracting. So can Bones' complaining, but she doubted that could alert the swarm.

Luckily, Scotty had a plan. Jay-lah had her own music that they were going to use. Once Scotty and Jay-lah finished configuring the system, they were ready to broadcast. Unfortunately, they needed to get closer to the swarm. To Sulu, it was no problem, no matter how intimidating the swarm may be.

"The swarm ships are doubling back! They are forming an attack wave, ma'am." Chekov stated.

"I think we have their attention." Jamie admitted. "Hold steady, Mr. Sulu. Brace yourselves, everybody. Spock, drop by and stay out of formation. Scotty, you all set up and ready to go?"

"Aye ma'am." Scotty said, eyes glued to the dashboard.

"Ready to broadcast at 57.7 megahertz." Uhura announced.

"Made your choice, lassie?" Scotty asked Jay-lah, who was fiddling with her radio.

"I have the beat and shouting." She replied.

The swarm was about to overpower them in a towering wave. Jamie's grip tightened on her chair, her knuckles turning white in anticipation. Lives were at risk, this plan better work.

"Let's make some noise." Jamie said.

Suddenly, Jamie's favorite song started to play. She grinned, the song giving her a wave of nostalgia as they took down an entire swarm. It was the perfect song for the occasion. "Good choice. Lieutenant Uhura, make sure Yorktown has the frequency to broadcast."

Soon, they were traveling through a wave of blaze.

"You two all right?" Jamie asked, checking in on her boys.

" _We are fine, Captain."_ Spock answered. " _However, there are still three ships entering Yorktown."_

"That's got to be Krall. Keep on him, whatever it takes to stop him from using that weapon." Jamie said. "I love you. Be careful."

Soon, the _USS Francis_ was flying back into Yorktown following after Krall as well. They broke apart and headed to headquarters. The city plaza was clearing up as well. "Bones! Make sure that Krall gets to the city plaza."

" _Why?"_

"Just do it!" Jamie snapped. "Sulu, get us up there."

As they flew up through the water, they cut Krall's ship off and intercepted his path.

There was a sense of calm that came over the crew. However, Jamie felt it still wasn't over. "Good work, Bones."

"Thanks, Jamie." Bones replied. "Now I've just got to figure out how to land this thing."


	36. The World turned Upside Down

**It's really long bc it is almost over + I couldn't make it shorter bc awkward to be continued etc**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

"Captain, I have three breaches from impact." Chekov announced. "Deck 3, the cargo bay, and the engine room."

Jamie realized that the Francis was indeed an old ship, and it couldn't quite take a beating like the Enterprise could. "All right. Sulu, Chekov, check the cargo bay and Deck 3." She said, standing. The other lieutenants also stood and went to their places. "We need confirmation that the weapon has been neutralized and Krall is dead!"

Jamie went out to check the engine room with Uhura. What they found was not pleasant. It was a body that was nearly disintegrated, with only the husk of what remained. "It's Krall." Uhura stated. Krall was in fact, still alive. "We've seen him do this. It's some kind of energy transference. It physically changes him.

"He must still be onboard. We would have seen him leave." Jamie added, taking out her com device. "Sulu, contact Yorktown security and lock down the ship. Let's go."

Jamie and Uhura cautiously moved about the ship. Jamie had her phaser up in case Krall decides to show his face.

"Captain!"

Uhura's voice gained Jamie's attention. When she turned back around, she found Uhura's eyes were glued to an old, flickering screen. She was rewinding the tape over and over again, fixated. Jamie wasn't sure what she was looking for.

Finally, Uhura paused the tape and zoomed in on a single man. "It's him."

Jamie couldn't believe it. The alien that had nearly strangled her was actually a starfleet officer? It seemed impossible. "Scotty, I need you to link into the _Franklin_ database. Find out what you can about Balthazar Edison."

" _The Captain of the Franklin?"_

"Yes."

" _Ma'am, he'll be long dead."_

"No, he's not." Jamie protested. "I don't know how, but Edison is Krall."

* * *

Soon, Jamie and Uhura met with Scotty and Jay-lah. "What'd you find?" Jamie asked.

Scotty explained that Edison's history began long before the Federation became a thing. Back when the Earth had a military, he was a major acting in a lot of off-war combat. His military service ended once the Federation was born. To honor him, the Federation made Edison Captain of the Franklin.

Edison's logs showed how he slowly lost his madness, and how he found a device that helps prolong life.

 _I will do whatever it takes for me and my crew._

Jamie would also do the same. She'd do whatever it takes to save her crew.

"Why has he not used this weapon yet?" Jay-lah asked.

"Because he wants to find somewhere to inflict maximum damage." Jamie explained.

"He needs a distribution system." Uhura added, switching a knowing look with Jamie.

"They have to circulate air here, right?"

"Aye ma'am. There's an atmospheric regulator at the core."

Jamie knew exactly where Krall was headed. She turned to Uhura. "Lieutenant, contact Yorktown. Make sure they shut it down until we find Krall."

"Yes." Uhura said before leaving to her post.

"How would we access the core?" Jamie asked.

"Well, there's a maintenance tower at the station's gravitational nexus. That's the only way-"

"Scotty, you get over there and make sure they shut it down!" Jamie commanded.

Jamie dashed out of the _Francis_ to make sure the circulation had been shut down. However, when she looked up she saw that it was still running. "Mr. Scott, why is that thing still on?"

Scotty replied that they were going through the many protocols to shut down the system. Jamie began her way up to the tower herself, figuring that she was going to manually override it herself. " _Be careful, Jamie_. _Gravity's gonna get a bit screwy once you get closer to the center. Also, if you die again, your boyfriend's gonna kill me."_

Jamie rolled her eyes.

Jamie made it to the tower just as Krall was about to climb in. She pulled out her phaser and shot at his hands, he immediately fell. "Stop!" He cried, holding up the weapon.

"What happened to you out there, Edison?" Jamie asked.

"Edison." He scoffed. "I have to say, Kirk, I've missed being me. We lost ourselves but gained a purpose! A means to bring the galaxy back to the struggle that made humanity strong."

Without lowering her phaser, Jamie replied, "I think you underestimate humanity."

"I fought for humanity!" Krall cried. "Lost millions to the Xindi and Romulan Wars. And for what? For the Federation to sit me in a Captain's chair and break bread with the enemy."

Jamie did not want to provoke this man, so she kept her tone even. Nevertheless, she meant every word she said."We change. We have to."

Krall laughed, but Jamie pressed on. "Or we spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles."

Humanity had to learn, or else they wouldn't progress into the society they are today. Much to Jamie's dismay, it seems that Krall never did learn. All he knows is to fight and take things for granted.

Krall smacked her phaser out of her hand with the weapon he was carrying, and climbed. Jamie took a moment to recollect herself and follow after him. Once they started floating, Jamie realized this was where gravity would get all screwy, as Scotty put it.

Krall slammed Jamie against the wall, using the zero gravity to his advantage and pinning her to it. He punched her in the face repeatedly, but Jamie tried to fight back. The gravity wasn't enough to keep him on her, so she was able to roll out from underneath him. She then tackled him, slamming him against the glass wall hard enough that the wall itself shattered and they were now flying through the air.

Jamie kicked Krall away,but they both landed on top of a nearby building. "You lost!" She hollered. "There's no way you can make it back up there."

Jamie was surprised the conflict was solved so quickly and with little violence. "Give up." She pleaded, noticing that Krall was searching around wildly, a way to escape and get back up the tower.

"What, like you did?" He snapped.

Jamie glared at Krall. That statement offended her. She never gave up on anything, and she never believes in no-win scenarios. Saying that she has given up is like spitting at her father's image and legacy.

"I read your ship's logs." Krall continued. "Captain Jamie T. Kirk. At least I know what I am. I am a soldier."

Jamie sighed. "You won the war, Edison. You gave us peace."

"Peace is not what I was born into."

Jamie watched as Krall jumped behind her, and she half-thought that he was just committing suicide. However, she saw that he was back in the air and floating along with the shards of glass. Confused, Jamie commed Scotty about it.

" _Captain, he's using the gravitational apprehension to carry him back to the center._ "

"Hell no."

Jamie shoved the com device back into her pocket and jumped after Krall. Eventually, she reached the tower and began climbing. She scoffed at the memory that the climb brought her. At least the area wasn't radiated and killing her slowly this time.

Jamie reached the center just as the weapon was becoming activated. "No!"

Before Krall could close the hatch, she ran up to him and pushed him back. Krall kept her an arm's length away, holding her by her neck as she struggled for breath.

" _Captain, we have to stop the processor now or everything breathing in Yorktown is going to be dead!"_

Jamie escaped his grip and slammed him against the wall, punching him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground breathless. "You can't stop it. You will die."

"Better to die saving lives than to live with taking them. That's what I was born into."

If Jamie died, then it was just one life compared to the thousands in Yorktown about to face impending doom. It was a risk she was willing to take, again.

"Scotty!" Jamie demanded as she climbed into the hatch.

" _Captain, I think we can redirect it. There's a sealed construction hatch that will let you vent the weapon into space. Now, we can override the locks from up here, but you will have to activate the hatch."_

"Simple enough. I just hit a button."

" _It's not a button, ma'am. It's a silver lever under a white panel."_

Jamie floated around the center before finding just what he was describing. She latched onto it. "Got it!"

" _There's four of them. Once you've primed the hatch, you exit the chamber immediately. If the hatch is open when the processor cycles and you're in it, you're going to get sucked into space. Spock will have my head if that happens."_

Jamie rolled her eyes. "What happens if the hatch isn't open?"

" _You're gonna get sucked into a big fan. With the weapon, and we all die. Especially me, because I'm-"_

"You're gonna get murdered twice by my boyfriend. Got it." Jamie said. She was about to pull the fourth latch and make a run for it, but it wouldn't budge. Alarms began to blare in her ears.

" _Jamie T, get out of there!"_

"The last hatch won't open!" Jamie protested as she pulled with all the strength she could muster. "Scotty!"

" _Work fast, Captain, time's running ou_ t!"

Jamie was hell-bent on pulling the latch that she never noticed Krall inch up behind her. However, she was able to kick him away, using the zero gravity to her advantage. She wasn't sure what was going on behind her, but she knew that soon Krall was out of the chamber and out of the way.

Eventually, the latch popped open and as she was sucked out of the chamber, she punched the lever. Before she could fall she found something she could hold on to as the hatch opened and sucked the weapon out of the chamber.

Jamie held on for as long as she could, but soon enough her fingers slipped before the hatch to space closed up. As she fell, she screamed. She realized that she was probably going to die in space.

Jamie fell for a long time before a ship came out of nowhere and caught her. She rolled off, but a strong arm managed to catch her and pull her in. She knew just by touch alone that it was Spock. Breathless from screaming, Jamie embraced him. He squeezed her back.

"What will I ever do without you, Spock?"

Spock didn't reply.


	37. The Birthday

**This will be the last update for this one in a while! At least until the next movie comes around, unless I decide to do something different ;) Also, the woman Kirk was meeting with the beginning of the movie was actually a Commodore lol. We are just... gonna roll w my silliness... she isn't a Vice Admiral she's a Commodore... rip**

 **Thank you all so much for joining me on this ride! I hope you enjoyed the fic. Like I said there will probably be more chapters but not anytime soon, so feel free to stick around~**

 **I do not own Star Trek**

* * *

Jamie met with the Commodore again as they went over the entire issue that Edison created. The missing cadets from the _Francis_ were finally confirmed, and now the Federation was at ease. "For decades the Federation thought he was a hero. I guess time will judge us all."

"He just got lost." Jamie admitted.

"You saved this entire base, Kirk." She said, and Jamie smiled. "Millions of souls. Thank you."

"It wasn't just me. It never is." Jamie replied, sincere. This was the best part of her job.

"Needless to say, the position of Vice Admiral is yours. No one deserves it more."

Jamie hesitated. "Vice Admirals don't fly, do they?"

"No, they don't." She replied, her lips pressed into a thin, smug line.

"Well, no offense ma'am, but where's the fun in that?"

She smiled. The Commodore grinned back. Anyone else would have gladly taken the promotion. She imagined that especially someone like Edison would have taken it , Jamie preferred to be right in the field. She knew just what her purpose was and she preferred to remain on track.

* * *

"You didn't even try to get our time out here reduced?" Bones complained.

"Why would I get it reduced? Bones, we know our way through the nebula now. Can you imagine what we'll find?" Jamie replied, her eyes basically sparkling from excitement.

"Alien deposits hell-bent on killing us?" He said. Jamie grinned, yet he still continued. "Incomprehensible cosmic anomalies that could wipe us out in an instant!"

Jamie playfully punched his arm. "It's gonna be so much fun. By the way, where are we going? I thought we were just grabbing a drink." Jamie said, noticing that they had already past the local bar.

They stopped outside a fancy diner. Jamie already knew that she was underdressed, only wearing a simple sundress, casual flats, and her leather jacket, but her friend Bones insisted otherwise. "I know that you wanted to keep your Birthday under wraps, but…"

Jamie narrowed her eyes. He was right, she didn't want him going around Starfleet and telling everyone her exact star date of birth. Her very date of birth was a constant reminder of her father's death.

She looked inside the diner, and saw that her entire crew was there. Everyone was dressed about as casual as they were, but they all had drinks and smiles on their faces.

Everyone rose their glasses. "Happy Birthday Jamie!"

For a brief moment, Jamie was happy. She almost forgot that her father died on her birthday. "Ms. Sensitive?" Bones said, clapping her shoulder as they walked to the crowd.

Scotty handed her a drink. "There you go, lassie."

"Thanks, Scotty." She said as she took a sip.

"Everybody, raise a glass to Captain Jamie T. Kirk." Bones announced.

"Captain Kirk," Everyone responded.

"Thanks everybody." Having a celebration in her honor was a weird feeling. "To the Enterprise."

" _To the Enterprise."_

"And, to absent friends. Here's to that."

"Cheers."

"All right, let's get this party started." Jamie said, ready to get herself slammed. "Whose round is it? Can I get three Romulan ales for me?"

Spock managed to intercept her. "Oh, what a surprise? I thought you had a report to finish." Jamie said.

"I did, but I thought it would be much more pleasing to engage with you socially." Spock said.

Jamie smiled, stood on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you, Spock."

"You know what would be neat? A PX 270." Jamie said.

"What is that?" Spock asked.

"It's a motor-vehicle that my parents used to ride together. It drove my mom insane, but I'm sure you can handle it." She teased, punching his arm lightly.

"We can get one and ride it on the track in the ship when we are off duty." Spock suggested. "We should acquire one before we leave."

Jamie grinned.

Jamie then went to check on Jaylah. Scotty had just given her the Starfleet emblem, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "They have a lot of rules. Don't listen to them at all." She added, knowing quite well that she had a history of breaking rules on her own.

"Will I have to wear that uniform?" Jaylah asked.

"Afraid so." Jamie answered. She walked past, her intentions bent on checking on how the new Enterprise was holding up. "Hey Keenser. Kevin, still not wearing pants I see."

Spock was already there, watching as the machines put the piece of beauty together. They stood in silence for a moment, before Jamie said, "I heard what happened to Ambassador Spock. Is that what you wanted to mention before our ship got attacked?"

"More or less." Spock answered. "I trust your meeting with Commodore Paris went well."

Jamie nodded. "More or less."

They switched a look, smiling at each other. Spock was about to say something, but Bones walked up to Jamie's side, glancing up at the Enterprise. "You really want to go back out there?"

Jamie nodded. She found that being in space, surrounded by people she loved and trusted, was good enough for her. Her life was almost perfect.

Spock grabbed Jamie's hand and squeezed it. She felt intensity, genuine love and excitement flowing through that touch. Jamie smiled, and squeezed back. They were going to make it, they were going to have the Enterprise again and they were going to finish their mission.

The birthday party was a great success. She wouldn't mind having another one of these, even though this one was a few days late. Bones would argue it was thirty one years late, but she would beg to differ.

Bones coughed, which gained a look from the entire crew.

"Jamie, there's something else I've been meaning to mention, since the death of Ambassador Spock." Spock said.

"Yeah Spock?" Jamie asked. Suddenly, Spock turned her so that they were facing each other. The intimacy was still in his touch.

"You have always been my friend, the most trustworthy and passionate woman I would ever know." Spock continued. Jamie was confused. Was Spock saying goodbye to her? If so, this was the worst time he could ever pick.

"Spock-"

"Recent events have made me rethink things. Including the death of Ambassador Spock, and yours as well, Jamie. I've come to the conclusion that life is too short, and I do not want to live mine with any regret."

Jamie raised her eyebrow, still not having any clue what was going on. Was Spock just feeling sentimental? Was he sending a message to the crew?

Then, Spock knelt down to one knee and grabbed something from his pocket. Jamie nearly dropped her glass of champagne. She vaguely remembered someone gently taking the glass of champagne from her hand, thinking that it was probably Jaylah.

"Jamie Tiberius Kirk, my Captain, my beautiful _T'hy'la..._ Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

What a terrible, _terrible_ speech. Jamie was in tears. They were mostly tears of embarrassment, especially since this was done in front of the entire crew.

"Yeah. That would be fine, Spock."

Jamie never imagined that she would marry this man who she had initially hated with all her being.

Now, after Spock placed the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, she pulled him into a kiss while the crew roared in applause. This was indeed, the best birthday party she ever had.

 _[Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life. And new civilizations._ _ **To boldly go where no one has gone before.]**_


End file.
